Todo está bien
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Esmeralda es una famosa escritora con un pasado que pretende olvidar, pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, éste ha vuelto a ella sin impedimentos. Trae su viejo nombre: Sakura, el chico al que amaba y el dolor de no poder olvidar. S
1. Prólogo

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Prólogo.**

"Porque después de todo, el pasado no puede ser olvidado... y te persigue durante años hasta el punto de asfixiarte lentamente, rodeando tu presente con las ramificaciones que creaste por tus decisiones. Aquellas que tomaste para intentar seguir adelante.  
Porque, probablemente, eso que tanto intentas dejar atrás es lo que te permitirá continuar hoy, mañana y siempre.  
Aunque sea lo último que deseas...  
Lo último que quieres ver…  
Lo último a lo que podrías recurrir…  
El último a quien podrías buscar…  
Porque sabes que, de seguir huyendo, terminarás volviéndote loco".

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo está bien a pesar de eso.

* * *

Aquí con un nuevo long-fic de CCS que espero les guste, es un universo alterno que estoy escribiendo desde hace unas semanas. Espero les guste.

Dedicación a mis amigas de la universidad, las amoooo 3; a mi hermana por la canción&idea y a Sandra por betear.  
Nos vemos el sábado con el primer capítulo ;D


	2. De nuevo en Tomoeda

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo I  
De nuevo en Tomoeda.**

_Era una necedad, pero necesitaba tomar aquel precioso líquido, sentir cómo bajaba por mi garganta y me quitaba mi sed. Aquélla que había aparecido desde hace mucho tiempo dentro de mí, que clamaba algo más que agua para acallarla.  
Tal vez necesitaba de él._

Un ruido la hizo saltar desde donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos rápidamente y pudo observar la habitación donde se encontraba, algo en ella le decía que le debería de resultar familiar pero existían cosas que no cuadraban. Se levantó en aquella cama improvisada y vio su derredor, cajas y más cajas le acompañaban.  
Se dejó caer derrotada nuevamente. Vaya comienzo de día, su primer día después de años en esa ciudad.

—Ya estoy despierta —comenzó a susurrar mientras se estiraba en la cama, decidía usar su voz para sí misma cuando creía olvidarla por momentos, después de todo últimamente era ella y sólo ella—, mejor me levanto y termino de recoger todo este basurero hasta que parezca una casa.

Y así lo hizo, después de una ducha rápida y un café bien caliente, comenzó con la remodelación de su casa; no era nueva, puesto que había vivido ahí más de la mitad de su vida, su completa niñez y casi toda su adolescencia, pero sin duda había olvidado muchas cosas… como aquel sonido que hacía la ventana de su antigua habitación cuando se cerraba por el aire, y que la había hecho dar un salto a la cama.  
A pesar de que la casa tomaba forma más rápido de lo que parecía sabía que no la volvería a sentir como antes, con su padre caminando escaleras abajo cada mañana, y su hermano burlándose de ella cuando se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. El primero había muerto meses antes de mudarse de ahí, y su hermano vivía ahora con Yukito.  
Mínimo habían formalizado su relación, creía verlos de vieja y aún actuando como un par de amigos.

Hizo un mohín al entrar en la habitación de su hermano, sólo la limpiaría pero definitivamente no la usaría para otra cosa. Desde que decidió volver a Tomoeda sabía qué iba a hacer con la casa: su habitación pasaría a ser una bodega y ella viviría en el cuarto que era de sus padres. Así estaría más cómoda, además de que era el que estaba más cerca de las escaleras, y considerando todo era más fácil vivir ahí que en su cuarto, lleno de peluches.  
Y la habitación libre que usaban antes de bodega, bueno, ya le había encontrado un buen uso.

Dos horas después, Sakura salía de tomar un baño. Aún con la toalla en la cabeza tomó su portátil de su cama y bajó rumbo a la cocina; durante el día había rondado en su cabeza una idea y después de ver los pros y contras se había decidido por hacer algunas anotaciones para futuras referencias. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para escribir dos libros al mismo tiempo pero nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una idea, o cuando tus musas decidan desaparecer.  
Tomó asiento en la mesa, en el lugar que acostumbraba cuando niña, y se concentró en escribir, describiendo, imaginando y dejándose llevar a un mundo diferente.  
Uno donde ella podía manejar al antojo cada detalle, porque sabía que aunque ella amara tanto a sus personajes, jamás le romperían el corazón.  
Fruncía el ceño cuando algún detalle se escapaba de su mente, algo que no pudiera terminar de cuadrar al final; ella no dejaba demasiadas dudas cuando ponía el punto final, no era su estilo. Además de que sus historias estaban hechas para chicas, algunas pocas, y con las que se había dado a conocer, estaban dedicadas a los niños. Pero ya no más, ahora que tenía en su poder la posibilidad de elegir la temática era mucho más feliz.  
Cuando despegó sus ojos de la pantalla, el sol hacía tiempo que se había ocultado y los ojos le ardían un poco. Cerró la aplicación y se decidió por ir a dormir; al día siguiente la esperaba un día atareado, tendría que terminar de limpiar el sótano, su próximo despacho y lugar donde escribiría.  
Y, por supuesto, tendría que ir por las compras, ahora siendo la única en casa tendría que hacerse cargo ella solita de todo.

La señora de la tienda le parecía una señora amable, aunque habría preferido que no le preguntara por si tenía novio, porque al responderle que no se había empeñado en que volviera al día siguiente, cuando su hijo se encontrara por ahí y ver si algo podían ser.  
Había declinado amablemente la oferta, pero se había decidido que mientras fuera posible mejor ir a otro lugar a comprar las cosas, no tendría por qué ser la única tienda alrededor de la casa.  
Suspiró cuando pasó caminando frente al parque con el Rey Pingüino; cosas como aquellas le hacían parecer que no había cambiado tanto como ella creía. Que realmente el tiempo se había estancado en Tomoeda y la próxima vez que abriera los ojos notaría que se le había hecho tarde para ir a la secundaria y ver a sus amigos.  
Decidió volver más tarde a aquel lugar, con libreta, lápiz y su aparato de música a la mano; estaba completamente segura de que ahí tendría momentos de inspiración.  
Y más le valía, porque se encontraba estancada en la historia que tenía que entregar en el lapso de un mes y medio.

No había pasado mucho después de llegar a casa cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo correr de nuevo hasta la entrada, esperaba que fueran los del teléfono porque le era absolutamente necesario. Su celular era efectivo, pero no contaba con buena señal de internet, y ella en ocasiones necesitaba navegar buscando imágenes que le transmitieran sentimientos para describir.  
Únicamente como pasatiempo, claro, porque ella ya no sentía demasiado.  
Tuvo suerte al momento de abrir la puerta, tanta que sonrió ampliamente y dejó pasar a dos hombres, uno tan viejo como sería su padre y el otro más joven que se notaba aprendía el oficio. Les señaló la sala y les permitió pasar al sótano, puesto que tendrían que poner algo por ahí para permitirle la entrada al cable.

—Señorita Kinomoto —comenzó el hombre mayor—, tardaremos un poco y no es necesario que se encuentre aquí. Si necesitamos algo más nosotros la buscaremos.  
—Claro —susurró la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, ¿era tan notorio que pretendía estar ahí?—, pero me gustaría quedarme a conversar, no he escuchado mucho mi voz desde que llegué por aquí y quisiera enterarme un poco de lo nuevo en la colonia.  
—¡Oh!, ¿es nueva por aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa el joven.  
—No precisamente, yo viví aquí de niña —dirigió su mirada al uniforme, buscando su nombre—. Pero después tuve que mudarme y acabo de volver hace tres días.  
—Si quiere yo puedo ser su guía turística.  
—Hideki, no estamos aquí para que consigas una cita —le reprendió el mayor—. Disculpe señorita, este chico es muy irrespetuoso y olvida que está aquí para trabajar.

Sakura sonrió nuevamente, le gustaba la desenvoltura del chico, le parecía fácil hablar con alguien así. De todas formas sí iba a necesitar a alguien que la ayudara a recorrer el centro de la ciudad y le contara las cosas necesarias para vivir por ahí, mínimo mientras Tomoyo volvía de su último viaje de negocios.

—No, está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—, cuando terminen nos ponemos de acuerdo para que me ayudes, Hideki. —Alcanzó a ver cuando las mejillas de chico tomaron un color rojizo al ser llamado por su nombre y se sintió incómoda de pronto—. Ahora subiré, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Gracias por todo.

Dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, un nudo se había quedado en su garganta y sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.  
Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales no quería volver, porque los recuerdos serían más palpables en ese lugar.

—En serio Tomoyo, me encuentro bien —dijo con el teléfono en la mano mientras tomaba asiento en su cama—. Las cosas por aquí están en una línea muy fina entre lo que ha cambiado y lo que no; sigue siendo del todo tranquilo por aquí, y no parece querer cambiar para nada. Eso es algo bueno después de todo, ¿no?  
—Después de estar acostumbrada a un ritmo de vida más deprisa, supongo que te aburrirás ahora por allá —comentó Tomoyo viendo su maleta aún medio hecha.  
—Pues no realmente, todo es tan fácil por aquí que no temo salir a mitad de la noche yo sola…  
—Y yo espero que tu supervivencia no se duerma por culpa de eso —la interrumpió la amatista—, así como que no hayas salido realmente para comprobarlo.  
—¡Claro que no! —se quejó de vuelta—. Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo; he estado mucho tiempo en casa, las cosas no parecían tan pesadas cuando las hacíamos entre todos, pero una limpieza general para mí sola es algo pesado.  
—Te dije que podíamos rentar un departamento las dos.  
—Ah no, claro que no —dijo mientras tomaba un esmalte del mueble al lado de su cama—. Ya te permití ayudarme para promocionar mi primer libro. Ahora, querida amiga, puedo arreglármelas yo solita. —Comenzó a pintar sus uñas de rosa—. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer con la casa? Ya que estoy aquí debería usarla… —tomó aire y suspiró— y sigo extendiendo la invitación para que vengas a vivir aquí también, no creas que lo he olvidado.  
—Pues fíjate que la idea no me parece tan descabellada últimamente —respondió Tomoyo mientras metía otra tanda de ropa a la mochila—, uno nunca sabe cuándo te dará por ir a caminar a mitad de la noche con tus mini-pijamas.  
—Muy graciosa Tomoyo, muy graciosa —rodó los ojos—, además te recuerdo que las cosas que uso para dormir son regalos tuyos.  
—¡Claro Sakurita! —gritó emocionada, si existía algo que nunca dejaría Tomoyo era su amor por vestir a la castaña—. Algún día tendrías que salir de tu celibato autoproclamado.  
—¡Tomoyo! —su rostro tomó un color rojizo al instante, se imaginaba siendo observada por los chicos con esa ropa—. Pues tendrás que esperar mucho —bromeó—, porque aquí encerrada en casa nunca podré salir. Y ya necesito cortar, mañana tengo una salida con un chico para que me muestre la ciudad.  
—¿Y no te mostrará otras cosas…? —comenzó entre risas Tomoyo.  
—Hasta mañana, Tomoyo. —Y colgó con una sonrisa en los labios, la amatista podía ser su mejor amiga, pero a veces era demasiado metida en sus asuntos.

Se hizo una trenza con rapidez y se recostó en la cama, tapándose con aquellas sábanas que sabía su madre había escogido en alguna ocasión. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y la luz de la luna la guió a sus sueños.

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste. Estoy intentando mostrarlos más adultos, a ellos y al tema en general. La historia, de hecho, será T desde el comienzo porque en algunas ocasiones describiré escenas que no llegan al limme pero que no son adecuadas para los niños ;).  
Ahorita estoy en shock porque -se supone- TRC termina el 7 de Octubre, si es así tengo ya el comienzo de mi tiempo límite para escribir una historia que estoy pensando desde el año pasado -creo-, donde mezclaré CCS y TRC, pero les avisaré.  
Para los que siguen Cerezos Oscuros no lo he dejado de lado, simplemente estoy bloqueada para esa historia por el momento.

Recuerden que dejar reviews dan salud y felicidad, ¿y quién no quiere ser feliz :D?


	3. Cuando desees algo, procura definir bien

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo II  
Cuando desees algo, procura definir bien qué quieres.  
**  
Dio otra vuelta, por alguna razón existía algo en su atuendo que no le terminaba de gustar. Suponía que últimamente era muy quisquillosa con lo que vestía pero todo era culpa de Tomoyo, totalmente suya.  
Suspiró, 'ya basta', se reclamó mentalmente. De todas formas no iba a ligar, simplemente quería ver qué tanto había cambiado la ciudad y tenía la leve esperanza de encontrarse con sus amigos.  
Bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre, dirigió la mirada al reloj de la sala y notó que era bastante puntual, que bueno que ella lo era también, sus tiempos donde se quedaba dormida habían quedado atrás. Comenzó a reírse al recordar que tenía aún tres despertadores, más su celular, por si las dudas.

—Pareces divertida —dijo Hideki cuando Sakura abrió la puerta—, ¿sucede algo?  
—Estaba recordando algo, nada más —le respondió, pudo notar con satisfacción cómo él la veía desde la cabeza hasta los pies y sonreía al notar que se había esmerado en cómo lucía.  
—¿Nos vamos? —mencionó mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndoselo a la chica.  
—Claro, permíteme cierro la puerta —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Y, dime, ¿no te ha fallado el teléfono? —señaló hacia atrás mientras bajaban por la calle lateral.  
—No… ¿tendría que fallarme? —preguntó curiosa.  
—No, en realidad no —se detuvo en la esquina—, pero no sabía qué más decirte.

Sakura sonrió, no tenía muchas citas, no era de esas. Tampoco había tenido demasiadas relaciones, podía contar dos y ya; pero aún así se sentía complacida de la situación.  
Se había mudado, regresando a ese pasado que en ocasiones la atormentaba, en búsqueda de cambiarse a sí misma, de volver a nacer. Porque eso, probablemente, le ayudaría en su carrera.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Hideki, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Probablemente tendría que decirle que eso era normal en ella, antes de que pensara que la estaba aburriendo.  
—Al centro, o a cualquier lugar —aclaró—. He visto todo lo que rodea la casa así que me gustaría ir un poco más lejos… tal vez cerca de la torre.  
—Oh, me parece bien —respondió mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación de bus—. ¿Quieres que pasemos por un lugar en específico?

Sakura lo vio extrañada, un lugar en específico. Un lugar. _Ese lugar_.

—Preferiría —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— no pasar cerca de la secundaria #3. —'Bien hecho, Sakura', comenzó su mente, huye de todo lugar que te lo recuerde… pero así nunca llegarás a nada. 'Cállate', respondió molesta, algún día lo haría, pero ese día no era hoy.  
—Bien, eso es fácil —mencionó sonriendo el chico— no está cerca de donde vamos.

Las casas pasaban con rapidez por la ventana a su izquierda, iba conversando animadamente con Hideki, enterándose de las últimas cosas curiosas que habían pasado en aquellas calles. Un par de veces había tenido que cubrirse la cara por los repentinos ataques de risa que el chico lograba sacarle con rapidez, era buen narrador, había notado.  
Cuando bajaron en el centro de la ciudad, para tomar el Shinkansen (1) rumbo a la Torre de Tokyo, se encontró contándole sobre su facilidad para perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Una escritora?! —preguntó él, asombrado—. Bueno, espero no haberte aburrido con mis cuentos hace rato, si hubiera sabido que escribías definitivamente habría intentado ser más… ¿narrativo?  
—Oh, eres buen narrador —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, tienes la habilidad del habla, eso es bueno.

Recibió una sonrisa en respuesta y entraron al tren con prisas. Probablemente algunas de esas historias que había escuchado podrían servirle en un futuro.

—¿Y te quedaras aquí por mucho tiempo? —mencionó Hideki mientras tomaba asiento cerca de las puertas.  
—No sé, supongo que sí —respondió—. En realidad, regresar a Tomoeda fue una decisión algo apresurada, pero bien pensada. Yo quería volver y cuando tuve la primera oportunidad lo hice, así sin más.  
—Suena bien, ¿por qué te fuiste de aquí?  
—A mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Inglaterra —dijo con una sonrisa—. Como mis dos mejores amigos vivían allá desde un año atrás me ofrecí como voluntaria para ir con él —rió un poco, recordando cómo prácticamente había hecho su maleta antes que su padre—. A mi hermano mayor no le gustó del todo, pero al final terminamos todos por allá.  
—¿Y ellos aún viven allá? —cuestionó mientras admiraba el escenario fuera de la ventana, la torre se veía cada vez más alta.  
—No, no precisamente —suspiró—. Mi padre murió hace unos meses y él vive con su pareja allá, están organizando las cosas para volver aquí. —Frunció el ceño un poco—. Pero vivirán por separado, en la casa de Yukito seguramente.  
—¿Yukito? Qué extraño nombre de mujer.  
—Es porque no es una mujer —respondió cortante. Siempre existían algunas personas que aún tenían algunos de esas estupideces contra las relaciones homosexuales, 'yaoi', se dijo mentalmente. Hace mucho que no escribía o leía algo así.  
—¡Oh! —dijo levantando las manos entre ambos—, ¡no tengo nada en contra, lo juro! —rió nervioso y Sakura levantó una ceja, indecisa—. Mi mejor amigo es homosexual, creo que al ver sus relaciones tan de cerca yo… bueno… ya he pasado la etapa por asombrarme por alguna cosa relacionada a eso. —Frunció los labios y una expresión divertida pasó por su rostro—. Créeme que nada de lo que haga de aquí en más podría sorprenderme —Sakura río otro poco, no sabía precisamente de qué hablaba, su hermano y Yukito eran muy cuidadosos con lo que hacían y dónde, pero tenía una gran imaginación—. Te lo juro.  
—Sí, sí. Tranquilo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es que tiendo a ponerme a la defensiva, tú sabes.  
—Sí… — susurró él viéndola avergonzado.

Y vaya que sí se ponía a la defensiva. De pequeña, ella había sentido una gran admiración por Yukito, su primer amor había sido él; así que cuando se enteró que sólo la quería como a su hermana menor y, al contrario, quería a su hermano mayor como algo más pues… lo había comprendido y ayudado a que se formara la parejita.

—Vamos —dijo Hideki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, tenemos que bajar ya.

Ella asintió y una extraña sensación se detuvo en su estómago. Pronto volvería a ver esa torre, que le traía tantos recuerdos. Todos buenos, no podía negarlos… pero muchos rodeados por la melancolía de su pasado.

Bajaron con cuidado y se dirigieron, conversando nuevamente, rumbo a la entrada de la torre. Hideki había decidido explicarle todo desde ahí, haciendo alusión a las cosas más interesantes y que tal vez le gustaría ver, parecía conocer bastante el lugar, cosa que se aclaró cuando él le dijo, sonriendo, que había sido guía turístico realmente hacía algunos años.

—Y debo decirlo —puso una mano en la espalda de Sakura, empujándola levemente para entrar en el elevador—, mi jefe realmente sí que sufrió por mi pérdida. Creo que era el único con el que podía ser él mismo sin que después quisiera pedirle un aumento o algo así —sonrió un poco— y yo aún lo extraño, pero necesito un trabajo que me pida menos horas.  
—Entiendo… —respondió Sakura mientras se elevaban piso a piso, podía ver cómo las personas se hacían más pequeñas—. Pero creo que resultó interesante conocer tantas cosas, ¿no? —Se recargó cerca de la puerta, eran los únicos en el lugar y tenían libertad de movimiento—. ¿Qué tal era conocer a tantas personas? Debía ser más atractivo que conocer los lugares.  
—Oh bueno —comenzó mientras su sonrisa se transformaba, Sakura decidió no preguntar la razón—, sí existieron personas muy interesantes.

El sonido del elevador mientras se abrían las puertas no detuvo su conversación, Sakura no dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que habían entrado hasta que comenzó a recibir una cátedra de la Torre de Tokyo y sus alrededores. Levantó el rostro para ver a un montón de personas, todas entretenidas viendo a un chico de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Takashi? —preguntó Hideki a alguien dentro del lugar.

¿Takashi?, ¿de dónde le resultaba familiar el nombre?

—¡Hideki! —gritó emocionado el chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no vendrías por estos lugares.  
—Oh bueno, vengo de guía turístico… —dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a Sakura, quien seguía intentando recordar—. Y no, no creas que he vuelto con lo mismo, estoy bien en mi trabajo.  
—¿Kinomoto? —escuchó la chica mientras un montón de rostros iban pasando por su mente, intentando recordar. Volteó interesada, alguien había dicho su apellido, cosa que era extraña porque Hideki la llamaba Sakura inconscientemente. Cuando vio aquellos ojos, medianamente cerrados, con una sonrisa enigmática lo supo.  
Oh claro… sus deseos siempre se volvían realidad cuando menos lo deseaba, ¿o cómo podía llamarle a encontrarse entre tantos miles de personas al novio de una de sus mejores amigas en su estancia ahí?  
—Hola Yamazaki —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¡¿Se conocen?! —preguntó Hideki, sorprendido.  
—Fuimos juntos a la primaria y secundaria, ¿cierto? —respondió Yamazaki—. Hasta que te fuiste con tu familia. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Qué tal Eriol?

Sakura se encontraba en ese momento contrariada, no era que alguna respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas fuera difícil de responder pero… si se había topado con Yamazaki, ¿por qué no podría toparse con _él_?

—¿No deberías seguir trabajando? —cuestionó Hideki, viendo como todos los observaban curiosos.  
—Oh sí, sí… —dijo el chico, sonrojándose un poco—. Bueno, emh… sería bueno vernos de nuevo, estoy segura de que a las chicas les gustará verte.  
—¿Cuándo dices chicas… te refieres a…?  
—A Chiharu y Naoko —respondió a la chica mientras veía por la ventana del elevador—. Rika hace tiempo se fue de aquí también, tú sabes la razón.  
—Sí, claro —susurró—; sería encantador.

Después de pasarse los mails y celulares, siguió su camino junto a Hideki por toda la terraza más alta. Podía sentir la mirada de él clavada en su nuca, pero no importaba. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de continuar recordando, antes de desear seguir haciéndolo.

—No parecías muy feliz de encontrártelo —susurró mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa del café del lugar—. Si hubiera sabido que se conocían, y que probablemente te pondrías así, no te hubiera traído.  
—¿Por qué lo dices…?  
—Él es mi antiguo jefe, Sakura.

Sakura cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sí, aún ahora las coincidencias no existían, sólo lo inevitable.

* * *

(1) Es un tren bala de Japón.

* * *

Jo, ya volví. Pensé que iba a publicar una vez cada semana pero mi beta anduvo ocupada, y ciertamente yo también. Estaré algo-mucho-más desaparecida de aquí a Noviembre u_u!  
Espero que el capítulo les guste, me gustaría conocer qué piensan, ¿quién creen que es _él_?  
¿Por qué Sakura no quiere volver a ver su antigua secundaria? O peor, sus amigos.

Díganme, tal vez estén adivinando de qué va la historia.  
(Aunque probablemente no)

Y recuerden: dejar reviews es bueno para la salud.


	4. Noches de amigas

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo III  
Noches de amigas  
**  
_Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero parecían ácido al tocar las mejillas. Quemaban y dolía demasiado el sentirlas caer hasta la barbilla.  
Levantó sus manos para secarlas y aminorar el dolor pero seguían cayendo una tras otra y no podía detenerlas.  
Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado que ya había olvidado cómo parar._

Abrió los ojos intentando recordar dónde se encontraba. Una luz proveniente del baño le ayudó a aclarar las ideas. Se sentó con cuidado, recargando su espalda en la pared detrás de ella.  
Tocó sus mejillas rogando por no encontrar lágrimas en ellas, fallando en cuanto las sintió caer nuevamente. Gruñó molesta consigo misma, era terrible el que sus defensas hubieran bajado así en sólo unos días. No podía creer que volvía a ser aquella niña que despertaba llorando sola, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto había sido tan infeliz. Recargó su frente en sus rodillas y tomó aire una y otra vez, buscando componerse.  
Cuando empezó a tener control sobre sus emociones dirigió su mirada al despertador cerca de ella, eran las seis de la mañana y el amanecer llegaría pronto. Suspiró mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama, ya no volvería a dormir… y de todas formas hoy tenía muchas cosas qué hacer.

—¿Estás bien, Sakurita? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaban buscando las maletas de la chica. La flor de cerezo sabía que su mejor amiga iba a descubrir casi al instante que algo no andaba bien.  
—Sí, sólo que no pude dormir bien —respondió, esquivando su mirada—. Hace unos días me topé con Yamazaki —mencionó y se acomodó los lentes alrededor de su rostro. Bien, ya había soltado la bomba.  
—¿Yamazaki? —exclamó sorprendida la amatista—. ¿Takashi Yamazaki?  
—Tienes mejor memoria que yo —dijo con una sonrisa—, tardé unos momentos en recordar de quién se trataba.  
—Pero… ¿dónde? —tomó entre sus manos el brazo de la castaña—. No habrás ido a buscarlos, ¿verdad?  
—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no! —gritó un poco. Cuando notó las miradas de los otros en ella se sonrojó un poco, tomando aire para intentar serenarse—. Fui a la Torre de Tokyo con Hideki, quería ver el centro. Por cierto —anotó—, sigue casi igual. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo en el elevador, es un guía turista.  
—Pues el trabajo le queda, siempre ha contado cada historia…  
—Sí, sí —rió bajito, ya se encontraban cerca de la salida y buscaban un taxi que parar—. De hecho eso es lo que me dijo Hideki, que trabajó con él hace unos meses.

Sakura sintió la mirada de Tomoyo en ella, procuró no decirle que ya sabía qué pensaba y que realmente creía que su vida se estaba poniendo de cabeza.  
Tomaron el taxi en silencio, era incómoda la sensación de que por lo que había escapado estaba volviendo a su vida sin buscarlo.

—¿Crees que esté aquí? —preguntó la amatista mientras daban vuelta en la esquina de su casa.  
—No, no lo creo —suspiró—. Lo más seguro es que hayan decidido mudarse a otra ciudad, pero no tengo idea —calló de pronto—. En la casa amarilla, por favor —murmuró al chofer—. De todas formas quedé en verme con él, Chiharu y Naoko en unos días, no les comenté que vendrías. ¿Quieres ir?  
—Pues por mí está bien —dijo con una sonrisa mientras salían del auto y comenzaban a bajar las cosas—. Gracias señor —sonrió mientras pagaba el traslado—. Pero sabes que yo no huí de aquí como tú, no sabemos si ellos entendieron el porqué de tu salida de la ciudad… y país.  
—¿Y Eriol qué tal? —preguntó cambiando el tema. Ya bastaba de recuerdos extraños.  
—Ya sabes, haciendo de las suyas por ahí —comenzó a reír—. Creo que como el encargado de las relaciones exteriores de Japón hace un buen trabajo en el gobierno, asusta a la gente.  
—No lo dudo… —dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la actitud extraña de su amigo—. ¿Sabes si vendrá?  
—Pues no lo sé, sabes que él tiene una agenda mucho más apretada que nosotros.  
—Bueno, ya veremos después —sonrió nuevamente y se volteó hacia su amiga—. Nosotras por mientras pasaremos unos días bastante divertidos… y de chicas.  
—Me parece bien —concluyó Tomoyo.

Cuando habían dicho de chicas sabía perfectamente a lo que se atenía, Tomoyo nunca habría permitido no hacerle manicure, peinados de prueba y todas las medidas para hacerle ropa. Claro que ahora era mucho más normal que cuando niñas, cuando inventaba miles de accesorios extraños, aunque lindos, para que usara.  
Su mejor amiga era una gran diseñadora de modas y reconocida a nivel internacional bajo un pseudónimo que utilizaba. Sakura se preguntó si por esa razón ella también usaba uno.  
Esa noche estaban tomando vino mientras se encontraban sentadas en la habitación que ocuparía Tomoyo, estaban con sus pijamas de verano y reían al recordar algunos sucesos que habían tenido lugar cuando niñas. Sakura se recostó en las piernas de su amiga mientras contaba cómo había sido, desde su punto de vista, el haberla conocido en cuarto año.

—En serio Tomoyo —comenzó después de un trago a su bebida—, yo creí que eras algo así como una modelo en pequeño. Es que siempre has tenido ese cabello largo tan hermoso —levantó su mano para enredarlo en aquel sedoso cabello negro.  
—Pues a mí me llamaron bastante la atención tus ojos —asintió divertida, el vino comenzaba a crear algunos estragos en sus mentes—. Es que son tan hermosos.  
—No me vas a tocar los ojos como yo tu cabello, ¿cierto?  
—No —rió divertida—. Nunca haría eso.  
—Bien —mencionó para después callar mientras veían recuerdos pasar por sus mentes—. ¿Te das cuenta que parecemos novias más que amigas?  
—Sí, siempre lo he notado. De entre las cinco siempre éramos tú y yo y luego ellas.  
—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para sentarse frente a ella—. Yo siempre creí que en cierta forma éramos crueles con ellas.  
—No lo creo —negó con la cabeza y unos mechones de su coleta cayeron en su espalda—. Es que nosotras somos mejores amigas de una forma diferente, más… apegadas. Y ellas lo sabían, además también tenían una amistad así de fuerte entre ellas.  
—¿Sí te dije que Rika se fue?  
—Sí, lo comentaste de paso —bebió otro poco—. Creo que era normal, no era buena idea quedarse aquí cuando todos los recordaban como profesor-alumna, mínimo en otro lugar no es lo mismo.  
—No, no lo es —mencionó recordando sus primeros días en Inglaterra—. Pero estoy feliz por ella. Esperemos ver qué más sorpresas nos tienen las demás.  
—¿No tienes miedo de que hablen de él? —preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.  
—En realidad, Tomoyo… —comenzó—, creo que me hará bien. Ya lo he superado y no estoy enamorada de él, tú lo sabes. Pero no he podido olvidarlo como quisiera, es como si… nunca hubiéramos tenido un final.  
—No lo tuvieron —anotó la amatista.  
—No pudimos tenerlo —susurró Sakura viendo el cielo—. No pudimos…

Eso de recordar cosas no era bueno para su cabeza, había vuelto a soñar con escenas de su pasado y había despertado llorando nuevamente. Sin embargo, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados le servían bastante para su novela; era un poco más triste que las demás, pero siempre tendría un final feliz. Ella no era de novelas rosas pero no podía evitar no dañar demasiado a sus personajes femeninos, como si fueran ella misma la mayoría del tiempo.  
Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y una bata encima de su pijama, aún faltaba un poco para amanecer pero sentía haber dormido lo suficiente; además, la idea que tenía en la cabeza la haría explotar si no comenzaba a escribir ya.

'Ella sonrió feliz de verlo en aquel parque, se escondió un poco más entre las ramas del árbol donde se había trepado y suspiró lentamente al ver la sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro.  
El aire comenzaba a molestarle pero mientras el chico no se fuera de ahí ella no podría bajar, ¿qué diría? Sabía que se notaría que estaba espiándolo y eso no era una buena idea. Aunque así mínimo la conocería.  
Detuvo su respiración cuando escuchó a alguien que caminaba con rapidez acercándose al lugar, dirigió su mirada a la derecha y observó a una chica con un vestido negro cayendo por sus curvas. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo sobre el árbol, era seguro, ya había llegado la chica a la que esperaba su amor imposible.  
Pero al final, era culpa suya. Siempre terminaba enamorada de chicos a los que no conocía y que nunca sabrían que existía, sólo su culpa'.

Cuando despegó los ojos de la pantalla ya había amanecido y el aroma del desayuno había llegado hasta el sótano. Se detuvo unos instantes para estirarse en la cómoda silla que tenía en aquel lugar, en vista de la cantidad de horas que pasaba ahí abajo, antes de cerrar el programa de la computadora y apagar el equipo.  
Estaba contenta, había adelantado dos capítulos y medio y tenía anotaciones varias en los bloc de notas que tenía a un lado suyo. Observó su letra que había comenzado a ser menos entendible conforme iba creando al personaje que por fin liberaría a su protagonista de la tristeza.  
Sonrió al ver que muchos detalles de aquel caballero eran los que ella misma buscaba en el chico de sus sueños. Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para saludar a Tomoyo esa mañana, al volver ahí por la tarde tendría que hacer unos cambios en su descripción, no quería que la historia que relataba fuera algo más cercano a su historia de lo que ella quisiera, a lo que él era.

* * *

Lo lamento, mi beta ha estado indispuesta y no ha podido revisar los capítulos. Espero conseguirle otro al final de la semana, o comienzo de la próxima.  
No olviden la historia, sigan conmigo y los amaré más t___t!

Recuerden que dejar reviews es bueno para la salud y sacar sonrisas :D


	5. Esmeralda y Sophie

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo IV  
Esmeralda y Sophie  
**  
—Estoy seguro de que tu nueva historia será todo un éxito —parloteaba un hombre joven, que estaba vestido con elegancia y era bastante llamativo en su sala.  
—No podemos asegurar eso —corroboró Sakura con tranquilidad—. De todas formas yo escribo eso por gusto, no porque la editorial lo quiera. —Se reacomodó en su asiento con nerviosismo—. De hecho, no sabemos si ellos quieran publicarla.  
—No debería —susurró y la observó con seriedad—, porque yo trabajo ahí; pero te recuerdo que según tu contrato no estás impedida de publicar nada en otra editorial.  
—¿Estás sugiriendo que busque dónde publicarlo?  
—Sí, precisamente. Lo único que no recuerdo en este momento es si tienes que usar otro nombre —calló unos instantes—, lo averiguaré y te aviso.  
—Pero no sabría a dónde acudir, Matt —suspiró—. Todavía recuerdo cómo batallé para encontrarlos a ustedes.  
—Ahora ya no eres un amateur, Sakura —sonrió con ganas—. Si quieres investigaré con quién te conviene.

Sakura había visto a su editor con nerviosismo. Sí, era verdad que podía publicar con alguien más, y no sería tan malo en realidad. Asintió dando por terminada la conversación.

—¿Y vives sola aquí? —preguntó, volviendo a la carga con sus temas. Siempre le interesaba bastante la vida de su protegida.  
—No, no realmente. Tomoyo vino por aquí —mencionó—. Mi mejor amiga, ya sabes.  
—No me habías comentado…  
—Es que salió de pronto, ella aún no quería venir aquí, al final aceptó —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Y chicos…?  
—¡Matt! —gritó sonrojándose.  
—¿Qué? —comenzó a reír—. No puedes dejar de aprovechar tu edad y que eres bastante linda.  
—Y lo dices tú…  
—El que sea gay, querida, no significa que no pueda apreciar a las mujeres. Sobre todo a las que son tan hermosas como tú. —Sakura comenzó a reír con ganas.

La mayor parte de la tarde habían estado hablando sobre lo que podían hacer o no hacer en la ciudad. La razón que dio a la mayoría de la gente que la conocía para volver a ese lugar había sido precisamente seguir a su editor, con el que congeniaba bastante bien y eso le ayudaba con sus historias. Y ella misma había creído esa excusa, aún y cuando su mente le gritara lo contrario.  
Después de despedirse de Matt tomó un baño caliente que la relajó lo suficiente, ese día iban a verse con sus compañeros de la primaria, necesitaba estar despejada para poder hablar con claridad y dejar de imaginar qué haría si la plática iba hacía la única persona que aún no estaba lista para ver.  
Cuando comenzaba a vestirse con aquella ropa que Tomoyo la había obligado a comprar la última vez que salieron juntas, decidió aceptar la idea de su editor e intentar en una nueva editorial.  
Después de todo, si era posible debía intentarlo.

—¡Lucen hermosas! —gritó Chiharu cuando las divisó cruzando el estacionamiento del café a dónde habían ido. Salió corriendo hasta ellas y las abrazó con fuerza.  
—Hola Chiharu —mencionó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa, bastante divertida por la expresión de la morena—. Hola chicos —terminó saludando cuando los demás llegaron hasta su altura.  
—Hola chicos —dijo Sakura un tanto sonrojada, había sido demasiado efusiva su amiga y se encontraba nerviosa.  
—¿Sigues siendo igual de tímida, Sakurita? —comenzó a reír Naoko ante el rostro de la aludida, que había tomado un tono sonrojado.  
—No, en realidad no —respondió ya algo más tranquila—; Chiharu me asustó un poco, es todo.  
—Ella sigue siendo así —murmuró Yamazaki acercándose a Tomoyo para saludarla de mano. Justo al instante después su novia le lanzó una mirada enojada que haría temblar a cualquiera menos él—. ¿Vamos adentro?  
—Claro —dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana y conversaron sobre anécdotas de su niñez, poco después comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que había llevado a Rika y al Profesor Terada a irse de ahí, para terminar con la relación que aún mantenían, a pesar de haber estado unos años sólo como amigos, Yamazaki y Chiharu. La última se había sonrojado cuando había señalado que pensaban casarse a finales de año y que esperaba que estuvieran todas ahí. Además de preguntarle a Tomoyo si podría hacer su vestido de novia, a lo que ella había aceptado encantada.  
Para sorpresa de Sakura, ninguno de ellos lograba adivinar que Tomoyo y ella tenían sobre-nombres en el trabajo. Cuando había salido el tema sobre en qué estaban trabajando la amatista había tomado la palabra mencionando que ella ayudaba a su madre en la empresa, cosa que sí era verdad, y que Sakura había tomado varios empleos diferentes. Entre ellos el ser modelo durante algún tiempo.  
Sakura la había visto extrañada, pero adivinó rápidamente que aún no era buena idea advertirles quiénes eran realmente.

—¿Tomoyo, sales con alguien? —preguntó Naoko con una leve sonrisa.  
—No, actualmente no —respondió la aludida mientras agitaba con una cuchara los restos del segundo frapuccino de la tarde—. Pero sí he tenido algunas relaciones. ¿Y tú?  
—Sí, es un chico que estaba con nosotros en secundaria pero nunca le prestamos atención —mencionó después de tomar un trago a su bebida. Logró divisar cómo Sakura susurraba algo sobre el tocador y salía huyendo rumbo a esa dirección. Suspiró—. ¿Y ella?  
—Ella también ha tenido algunas citas y un novio con el que estuvo casi un año, pero al final se separaron por diversas cosas.  
—¿Y ya supero lo de…?  
—No lo sé —la interrumpió—. A veces creo que sí, pero luego por cosas como esas creo que no.  
—No entiendo cómo lograron terminar, parecían listos para casarse… ¡y eso que eran tan jóvenes!  
—Fue hace cinco años, teníamos 18 en ese entonces —suspiró mientras escuchó cómo Sakura gritaba un 'perdón', probablemente había tirado algo con su torpeza natural—. ¿Saben algo sobre él?  
—Después de que Sakura desapareciera él estuvo llamándonos para preguntarnos sobre ella, pero nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada —frunció el ceño al recordarlo—, lo cual fue bueno porque seguramente le diríamos. Sonaba desesperado.  
—¿Desesperado? —preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, bastante molesta.  
—Sí —suspiró nuevamente—. Creemos que él aún la amaba en ese momento.  
—¡¿Amaba?! —exclamó cuidando su voz, no quería llamar la atención de su mejor amiga—. Él se casó de la nada dejándola sola, sin una explicación. De hecho tuvo el descaro de invitarla a la boda.  
—Sí, recuerdo eso —apuntó Naoko—; yo estuve ahí también. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?  
—Yo le insistí hasta el cansancio que no fuera —renegó la amatista—. Ella se empeñó en ir y yo la acompañé para apoyarla. Quería verlo por última vez.  
—Bueno —continuó—, a los pocos meses se fueron de aquí. De hecho, vendió su departamento y no lo hemos visto nuevamente. Dicen que regresaron a la ciudad de donde venían, pero no sabemos nada más.  
—Yo no investigué nada sobre él —mencionó mientras veía a Sakura caminar hasta ellas— e impedí que ella lo hiciera.

La plática siguió sin ningún otro contratiempo, hasta la hora en que se despedirían para ir a casa. Quedaron en verse nuevamente dentro de dos semanas.  
Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron hablando de los cambios en sus amigos. La morena comentó sobre lo que había conversado esa mañana con Matt.

—Estoy con él, deberías probar —sugirió Tomoyo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello—. No vas a perder nada.  
—Pues tengo que ver a dónde ir, él quedó de investigarlo y avisarme en unos días —suspiró antes de acomodarse en la cama—. Estoy nerviosa —admitió con una leve sonrisa—, no sé por qué.  
—Oh vamos… _Esmeralda_, ¿por qué lo estás?  
—Calla —dijo riendo y le aventó una almohada en la cabeza—, ya verás, _Sophie_.

Continuaron riendo hasta entrada la noche, felices de estar juntas en ese momento y lugar.

* * *

Uff, he vuelto. Ya pasé un examen, me falta otro. Al finalizar la semana, después de ponerme ebria el viernes en el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, escribiré y escribiré. Debo Cerezos Oscuros, Equinoccio y un par de historias más que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo.  
¿Alguien sigue los nuevos capítulos de InuYasha? Pues de la última escena del ending escribiré algo lindo que espero les guste ;).

Una nota importante: cuando comencé a planear la historia pensé y analicé sobre qué trabajo ponerle a Sakura, pasé por los que ya ha tenido en otras historias; modelo, maestra, niñera, ama de casa y hasta policia, pero nunca escritora (mínimo en las que he leído). Decidí tomarla porque me ayuda a mostrarles un poco más de Sakura en su libro, por lo tanto, les recomiendo prestar atención a esos detalles porque les da pistas ;).

Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que me hacen feliz :D!

Oh sí:  
Elisa Li Kinomoto; no, estás equivocada. Sakura y Tomoyo se conocieron en 4to de primaria, no recuerdo si en el manga lo mencionan tal cual pero en el anime sí. De hecho, Sônomi Daidouji no conocía a Sakura porque se habían alejado ella y Nadeshiko cuando ella se casó con Fujitaka. Y, de todas formas, esto es un FanFic que es un Universo Alterno, así que podría haberlas puesto como hermanas si es lo que me convenía ;).


	6. Editorial Yamska

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo V  
Editorial Yamska  
**  
—¿Ya me vas a contar de qué hablaron Naoko y tú cuando yo tuve que retirarme? —preguntó Sakura, observando fijamente a su mejor amiga durante el desayuno. Notó claramente cómo ella se asombraba y carraspeaba un poco, en busca de su voz—. Tomoyo, sé que hablaron de nosotros porque cuando volví se quedaron calladas unos segundos.  
—¿Tan paranoica estás, Sakurita?  
—¡Tomoyo!  
—¿Qué _nosotros_? —exclamó con tranquilidad.  
—Él y yo, Tomoyo —dijo exasperada—. Sé que lo hicieron.  
—¿Y eso te afecta? —cuestionó mientras cortaba una tostada entre sus dedos—. Creí que eso querías, no hablar de él. Ellos no tocaron el tema por respeto a ti.

Sakura calló unos minutos y luego negó con la cabeza. Era verdad que no quería hablar sobre él, pero una parte le llamaba a investigar, a conocer. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Está en la ciudad?  
—No lo saben —respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño—. En realidad, parece ser que se mudó del lugar y vendió el departamento.

Se detuvo cuando Sakura se tensó en su silla. Había olvidado durante demasiado tiempo la fachada de ese lugar donde había vivido meses enteros y ahora se aparecía detrás de sus párpados con demasiada claridad. Más de la que estaba dispuesta a soportar.  
Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior buscando algo que decir, pero fue interrumpida por la televisión que había sido ignorada anteriormente.

"Las oficinas de la editorial han afirmado que la famosa escritora Esmeralda ha cambiado su residencia en esta ciudad y ha regresado a Japón. Parece ser que necesitaba un nuevo aire y decidió regresar a la ciudad donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida. Ella no suele dar entrevistas y tampoco firmar autógrafos y sólo unos pocos saben cuál es su rostro.  
Se dice que busca conservar su intimidad pero ciertamente ella siempre la ha mantenido, su propio rostro es un secreto…"

—No entiendo por qué les interesa tanto ver a _Esmeralda_, ¿no es suficiente con hacerlo mediante lo que escribe? —Sakura cruzó los brazos molesta mientras apagaba la televisión.  
—Creo que les resulta interesante verla frente a frente y notar que es real —negó con la cabeza divertida ante la expresión de la otra chica—. O eso es lo que creo.  
—Pues es una reverenda estupidez… —levantó las manos frente a ella, molesta—. ¡Ahora estarán buscándola y eso sólo me traerá dificultades!  
—¿Crees eso? No tienen ni una pequeña pista de cómo luce, no podrían adivinarlo con tanta rapidez.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó, interrumpiendo su plática. Sakura se acercó a la barra esperanzada de que fuera su hermano, no había platicado con él desde hacía ya una semana y quería saber qué tal iban los planes de la mudanza.

—Diga —dijo en cuanto colocó el aparatado en su oído. Su rostro se iluminó al descubrir, si bien no a quien quería del otro lado, a Matt—. ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? —exclamó emocionada unos minutos después.

Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y Tomoyo estuvo muy tentada a buscar una cámara y tomarle una foto in-fragganti. Llevaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes, que acompañaban bien esa sonrisa.  
Negó con la cabeza cuando intentó cuadrar en su mente a la modelo que a veces era para ella, porque sí lo había sido, y a la escritora que era realmente. Sería extraño pero interesante de lograr comprender. Suspiró mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa y salía de la habitación, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que las cosas resultaran bien para su mejor amiga.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó Sakura mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina y la abrazaba con fuerza—. Dentro de dos días habrá una fiesta por la apertura de una empresa de Hong-Kong aquí, será una editorial de nombre Yamska. ¡Tomoyo, Matt consiguió que fuera!  
—¿En serio?, ¿dónde será? —preguntó totalmente emocionada. Estaba decidida a ayudar a Sakura a usar la ropa que necesitaba.  
—Aquí, en Tomoeda. Se abrirá una sucursal, la primera, en el centro de la ciudad. La fiesta será en un salón de la Torre de Tokyo —tomó las manos de la amatista entre las suyas y sonrió aún más—. Estoy emocionada.  
—¿E irás como Esmeralda? —cuestionó mientras soltaba un poco su agarre, pasando mentalmente la ropa que traía en sus maletas para Sakura.  
—Sí, como Esmeralda. Pero en realidad entraré a la fiesta como acompañante de Matt, así que mi nombre no aparecerá en la lista. Matt sugiere que me presente con mi nombre verdadero y después haga saber quién soy.  
—Pues yo sugeriría lo contrario, pero como les parezca a ustedes.  
—¡Tomoyo! —volvió a gritar—. Estoy muy feliz.

Había tardado más de lo mentalmente saludable para arreglarse, por culpa de Tomoyo, pero por fin se encontraba lista. Debía admitir que aquel vestido largo con algunos detalles en verde le sentaba bien. Era algo formal pero sin pasar a ser demasiado incómodo para ella misma.  
Su cabello había sido peinado con maestría, dejando algunos mechones de éste caían libres por su rostro en forma de rulos. Admitía su total admiración hacía la amatista por lograr crearle unos chinos perfectos en el cabello.  
Distinguió por la ventanilla del auto de Matt a algunas personas rondando por ahí, totalmente ajenas a lo que sucedería esa noche en la torre. O mínimo en uno de los últimos pisos, que había sido apartado por el dueño de la editorial, en esos momentos se preguntó cuán alto habría sido el precio y que tan rico sería en ese caso.  
Con maestría bajo del auto tomando firmemente la mano que su amigo y editor le hizo llegar frente a sus ojos, sonrió al encontrarlo tan guapo vestido con ese traje en tonos grises.

—Si no fueras gay —comenzó a decir mientras caminaban rumbo al ascensor al fondo, que había sido, también, apartado para la ocasión— intentaría seducirte, Matt.  
—No batallarías mucho, querida. El día de hoy luces hermosa —comentó mientras tomaba con cuidado a Sakura de la cintura, protegiéndola de los hombres y sus miradas—. Supongo que eso debe de ser por Tomoyo, le daré las gracias por darme a una acompañante tan guapa. Además —dijo con una sonrisa—, te recuerdo que casi nadie sabe de mi posición sexual así que compórtate como la acompañante que eres antes de encontrar a los indicados y presentarte.

Sakura asintió bastante divertida, era verdad que aquellos que no conocían bien a Matt jamás creerían su sexualidad. Y cuando estaban juntos e iban a las reuniones o fiestas parecían una pareja más.  
Siguió distraída hasta que el ascensor llegó al piso que esperaban, entonces tomó aire con fuerza y salió con la seguridad que el actuar como Esmeralda debía darle.  
No pudo evitar asombrarse ante la vista que la recepción le otorgaba, era todo muy sencillamente elegante, y se sentía en un ambiente bastante agradable. Caminó tomada del brazo izquierdo de Matt mientras observaba a las personas alrededor de ellos, algunos le sonrieron intentando saber de quién se trataba.

—El de traje negro por allá —comenzó Matt en voz baja— es el escritor de todas aquellas novelas que te gustan tanto… —calló unos segundos esperando la pregunta que no llegó—. Sí, esas. Las llenas de perversión.  
—¡Matt! —gritó escandalizada. El aludido comenzó a reír mientras se detenían en una de las mesas, buscando algo para tomar—. Sabes que no me gustan esas novelas.  
—Justamente por eso lo decía, querida.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, disfrutando la presencia del otro y buscando lograr lo que tanto esperaban.  
Los minutos pasaron deprisa. Matt había logrado llamar la atención de algunos otros editores hablando sobre Esmeralda, mientras Sakura sonreía un poco inquieta. Después de obtener la mirada de un par de ellos cuando cambiaba, hábilmente, el tema para presentarla como una escritora similar, había sonreído encantada y empleó aquellos temas que había practicado con Tomoyo la tarde anterior.

—Ese que está ahí —interrumpió Matt sus pensamientos, intentando ubicar a la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella en una mesa. Algo en sus rasgos le eran familiares— es el dueño de la nueva editorial.  
—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la chica sin dirigir su mirada al que le había sido señalado.  
—Oh… —suspiró—. Ella es una de las hermanas del dueño. Es Li Feimei.

Sakura volteó a verlo sorprendida. Li. _Li Feimei_. Hermana del dueño.  
Buscó con la mirada al joven que le había señalado Matt y no tardó en encontrarlo, sus cabellos aún eran rebeldes aunque los llevaba un poco más largos. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido aún más a aquellas primeras ocasiones en que lo había visto.  
Ahora en verdad era frío y distante… y ella lo prefería así.

—Vámonos —susurró con voz ahogada. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería ver aquella realidad que había llegado en el momento en que menos lo esperaba.  
—¿Sucede algo Sakurita? —preguntó con tono preocupado. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras lo jalaba lentamente a la entrada.  
—Simplemente no puedo estar aquí, Matt —tomó aire para dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Syaoran. Asintió aliviada de no haber llamado su atención.  
—Todavía tengo que presentarte a Li —exclamó Matt—. Después de eso, podemos irnos.  
—¿A él? —murmuró con miedo—. ¿Es necesario?  
—Sakura, el editor que dijo iba a leer tu historia y que se mostró complacido trabaja para él —afirmó—. Es necesario.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No quería, no podía. Era necesario huir de ahí.

—Él es… —aspiró aire y se abrazó inconscientemente— _él_.

Matt tardó unos segundos en entenderlo. Li Syaoran era el chico que había lastimado a su protegida y amiga, el que se había casado con alguien más y le había deshecho el corazón. Tomó su brazo y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Pero no dijo ni una sola palabra porque no existía una que demostrara lo que sentía.

* * *

Estoy feliz :D! El día de ayer me la pasé muy bien en la fiesta de mi amiga y eso... bueno... siempre hace a uno sentirse satisfecho xD!  
Para mí el semestre ya ha terminado, aunque tendré que ir todavía a la universidad, eso sí: ya tendré la libertad para escribir y molestar a mi beta, así que espero continuar con un capítulo a la semana. Ah... y dejenme les cuento que ya tengo los primeros tres capítulos de otra historia de CCS, también universo alterno. Espero en unos capítulos traerles el resumen ;).

Ah cierto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Miren que el meter a una de las hermanas de Syaoran me divierte bastante.

Recuerden que dejar un review hace feliz a sus escritores :D! Dejenme uno t_t

Elisa Li Kinomoto; de hecho, en el anime pasan la escena donde Sakura le regala un borrador a Tomoyo ;)! Es en los primeros capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.


	7. Li Syaoran

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VI  
Li Syaoran  
**  
Bufó al notar las miradas sobre él. No entendía cómo había aceptado ofrecer aquella fiesta, Feimei había sabido utilizar las palabras correctas para convencerlo.  
No es que lo molestara la fiesta en sí, no. Había ido a muchas en los últimos tres años. Lo que no entendía es cómo había terminando ofreciéndola en la Torre de Tokyo, un lugar que le traía demasiados recuerdos como para pasarlos por alto.  
Suspiró mientras tomaba un nuevo trago. Toda Tomoeda le traía esos recuerdos, esa sensación de abrir los ojos y encontrarse nuevamente vestido con la ropa de la primaria o secundaria y persiguiendo con la mirada a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

Asintió con solemnidad cuando fue presentado ante una nueva persona y comenzó a participar activamente en la plática con el pensamiento de que faltaba poco para terminar su tortura.  
Pasó su mano por su cabello mientras otorgaba la palabra a su asistente y dirigía la mirada al amplio salón. Obtuvo una buena vista de una pareja cerca de la puerta que se abrazaba con cariño. Un pequeño brote de ira apareció en su mente, existían ocasiones en que los celos por la felicidad de ese estilo le hacían hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Pudo observar que la chica era pequeña y de lindo cuerpo, ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él así que no pudo ver sus rasgos para juzgar si sólo era un bonito cuerpo.

—Él es Matt Shizuka y su acompañante —susurró con complicidad Alice, su asistente—. Es el editor de Esmeralda; sobre ella no sabría decirte nada. Llegó como invitada, pero parece ser escritora por cómo él ha estado llevándola alrededor de otros editores. Creo que el jefe de editores de la empresa aquí se interesó en ella.  
—¿Debo conocerla? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pareja.  
—Podríamos hacerlo, de hecho sería bueno para ver de quién se trata.

Syaoran asintió mientras veía cómo ellos se movían hacia la salida. Comenzó a caminar siguiéndolos con Alice un paso por detrás.

—Buena noche —comenzó cuando estuvo cerca de ellos. Observó cómo la chica se tensaba a su lado y el editor volteaba a verlo sorprendido.  
—Buena noche —respondió Matt mientras lo veía de arriba abajo, como analizándolo—. Debo pedir disculpas, mi acompañante se siente mal y debemos retirarnos.  
—¿Llamo al médico? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa—. Como en ocasiones algunos se sienten mal usualmente cargamos con uno.  
—No, no es necesario —afirmó el editor mientras sentía como Sakura se separaba de él caminando a la salida con paso tambaleante.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza a la derecha mientras se preguntaba si lo que había pasado era alguna intoxicación por alcohol. Observó su cabello largo de un tono tan parecido al de… ella.

—Insisto, ella no se ve bien —repitió la asistente.  
—Igual yo… agradezco su invitación pero…

Fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito de exclamación de su amiga mientras perdía el equilibrio y era sostenida por un par de brazos que no eran los suyos.

—Lo siento Matt —susurró la chica sin darse la vuelta—. Me he sentido mal y perdí el equilibrio. Soy una torpe, lo sé, no empieces.  
—No iba a decir nada —le respondió una voz más gruesa de la que esperaba. Se tensó inmediatamente mientras rogaba mentalmente que no tuviera tan mala suerte. Sintió cómo era levantada con ligereza y depositada en el suelo con cuidado.  
—¿Estás bien? —dijo Matt a su derecha. Sakura asintió por miedo de dar media vuelta y encarar a Syaoran.  
—Gracias —susurró mientras se separaba de él, sin dar media vuelta, y aferrarse al brazo de Matt—. Lamento los inconvenientes.  
—Soy Li Syaoran —se presentó el chico mientras buscaba observar el rostro de la chica frente a él. Existía algo en él que le gritaba el gran parecido que tenía con la chica de la que se encontraba enamorado.  
—Carter Esmeralda —respondió después de unos segundos, mientras decidía si decir algo o no. Dio media vuelta para encararlo sin soltar la mano que Matt le dio, apretándola con fuerza—. Agradezco su hospitalidad pero debo irme, en verdad me siento mal.

Syaoran asintió mudo de la impresión. Una idea comenzaba a cruzarse en su mente, pero ella había dicho Esmeralda, no Sakura.  
No pudo evitar seguirlos con la mirada sin notar que ella no había dirigido su mirada hasta él y caminaba mientras era sostenida amorosamente por el chico a su lado.

—Esmeralda —escuchó decir a Alice a su lado—. Ella es la escritora del momento —comenzó a relatar mientras dirigía su mirada a su jefe—. Es extraño que apareciera por aquí cuando ya tiene una editorial, deberé investigar sobre su presencia aquí.

El chico asintió de nuevo, buscando semejanzas entre los recuerdos de su mente.

—Hazlo —ordenó—. Ahora me retiro, dile a Feimei cualquier excusa razonable.

Sakura veía por la ventana a los otros autos y el fenómeno que las luces causaban en el pavimento. Intentaba distraerse lo suficiente en eso pero no podría lograrlo. Metió su mano en el bolso que traía y sacó un celular desde donde comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Matt mientras la veía preocupado.  
—Escribo…  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Mi novela, me quedé en una parte interesante y ya que se me ocurrió algo lo usaré de una vez —dijo sin levantar la vista.  
—Sakura… —suspiró—. Creo que deberías de pensar sobre qué sucedió el día de hoy.  
—No, no lo haré —respondió decidida—. No haré tratos con él, Matt. Sólo lo voy a ver cuando firme el contrato, si es que lo firmo. Mi conversación será únicamente con el editor encargado de mi libro y ya. No tengo por qué pensar que él comenzará a trastornar mi vida de nuevo.  
—Pero en realidad lo hace…  
—No —lo interrumpió—. No lo hará si yo no se lo permito, y no lo haré.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, que se encontraba en silencio y con las luces apagadas. Se despidieron con unas cuantas palabras y prometieron encontrarse la tarde siguiente, aunque no tuvieran alguna noticia.  
La chica cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella y se dejó caer resbalando por ella. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a sollozar, asustada por la facilidad con la que su vida se derrumbaba por verlo una vez.

La mañana llegó más rápido que lo acostumbrado, o eso le pareció a la chica que se negaba a salir de las sábanas en su habitación. Estaba feliz dentro de aquel pequeño mundo que se había obligado a crear cuando el real se estaba destruyendo.  
Suspiró con fuerza cuando un leve golpe a la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos.

—Sakurita, salgamos por el desayuno —dijo Tomoyo desde el pasillo.  
—Voy en unos minutos —respondió después de afirmarse a sí misma que era mejor salir de una vez y enfrentar su día a quedarse ahí. Además tenía que continuar escribiendo.

Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, tomando en una alta coleta su largo cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la amatista mientras bajaban por las calles buscando un pequeño restaurante cercano.  
—¿Has hablado con Matt? —exclamó sin mucho tacto.  
—No… —susurró—. ¿Debería?

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras entraban por la puerta. Mantuvieron un incómodo silencio mientras tomaron asiento y pidieron su desayuno. Tomoyo se mantenía tranquila, observando por el gran ventanal a las personas que caminaban fuera del negocio.

—Anoche lo vi, Tomoyo —dijo de pronto la morena.  
—¿A quién? —preguntó no muy segura de haber entendido. Una parte de su mente le decía que claramente se refería a él.  
—A Syaoran —murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y entonces la amatista logró distinguir aquellas ojeras que aparecieron en su rostro—. Es el dueño de Yamska.  
—¿Te vio?  
—Sí, pero no sé si me reconoció… —comenzó con el relato mientras Tomoyo preguntaba y decía un par de cosas. El desayuno había pasado a un segundo plano.  
—¿Trabajarás ahí aún así? —preguntó sorprendida del detalle.  
—Claro, el que él sea el dueño no tiene porque resultarme un problema. Lo estuve pensando anoche y realmente es buena la oferta, después podré publicar lo que yo quiera sin atenerme a las reglas que ponen —masticó un poco de su salchicha asada—. Además son sólo dos libros.  
—Si así lo quieres, te apoyaré en tu decisión.  
—Gracias Tomoyo —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la blanca mano entre las suyas.

Syaoran abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar su habitación. Se levantó con cuidado prometiendo jamás volver a beber como un loco. Sabía que no lo cumpliría, pero en aquel momento era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.  
Arrastró sus pies fuera de la cama en búsqueda del baño para darse una ducha. Gimió alegremente al sentir el agua tibia sobre su cuero cabelludo. Se talló rápida pero cuidadosamente y después se dedicó a cosas más interesantes. Tocó entre sus piernas con la idea de relajarse mediante ese roce, pero cuando apareció en su mente el cuerpo de la chica de la noche anterior tuvo que continuar hasta que terminó el trabajo completo.

—Parece que hoy despertaste animado —se dijo mientras reía, no entendía por qué le hablaba de esa manera pero le parecía divertido.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con ropa informal para salir a desayunar algo. Suspiró cuando vio a Feimei esperándolo en la entrada del comedor.

—¿Así que vomitaste en tu baño? —preguntó con frialdad.  
—Me sentía mal, Feimei… —comenzó fingiendo su tono de voz.  
—No sé por qué no te creo, Syaoran. Sé que huiste de ahí y quiero saber el porqué.  
—Feimei…  
—Alice trajo esto —mencionó mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

Syaoran lo tomó con un nudo en la garganta que se intensificó cuando descubrió el nombre real de la chica al inicio de la redacción.

* * *

¿Emocionadas?  
Oh vamos, yo sé que todas van a comenzar a intentar interpretar de qué va el final. Cuéntenme qué opinan y cuál es su idea; tal vez le atinen.

Como pudieron ver por algo la historia es T, dentro de algunos cuantos capítulos tal vez suba a M. Les aviso para que lo tengan en cuenta.

Ah sí, que si todo va bien, publicaré los días sábado ya con seguridad mínimo de aquí a Enero.

Y espero que les haya ido bien en final de semestre.

¡Recuerden dejar review! Me harían muy feliz.  


* * *

xXx; sabrán un poco más de la historia de los personajes, no les diré todo de golpe. Pero ya falta poco para que sepan por qué Syaoran tuvo que casarse, no es algo que él quisiera. Aunque él ahora es muy frío y distante, más aún de lo que lo conocemos. Creo que tiene una buena razón, ¿no?

Alevip; muchas gracias por tu comentario n,n! Pues sí, Syaoran tiene una razón y un por qué. No fue alguna cosa que se le ocurrió nada más.

Smithback girl; gracias por tu comentario. Para ser sincera, nunca he podido hacer los capítulos más largos. No sé qué me da que mis ideas para un capítulo son para entre tres y cinco páginas de Word a lo mucho. Es que mi menta idealiza one-shot más que historias largas.


	8. Pasado y futuro

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VII  
Pasado y futuro  
**  
Toda la mañana había pasado investigando a esa Esmeralda, según el informe ese era realmente su nombre. Tenía toda una vida construida e información que ayudaba a no dudar sobre eso, aunque por alguna razón no creía todo lo que decía.  
Se enfocó en revisar la vida escolar primaria y secundaria, encontrando que no había sido en Tomoeda cuando la cursó.  
Vio el reloj en su despacho que señalaba el mediodía, tomó el teléfono a su derecha y decidió hacer lo que había evitado por años.  
_  
—¿Alice? Necesito que me hagas un favor… investiga a Kinomoto Sakura._

Colgó antes de arrepentirse y escuchó la voz de Feimei cerca de la puerta. La sintió, más que vio, entrar, y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Hasta parece que no querrías verme, hermanito.  
—¿Qué necesitas, Feimei?  
—Qué lindo saludo —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar—. ¿Qué fue lo que trajo Alice?  
—¿Y por qué estás interesada? —preguntó Syaoran, colocando su mano derecha sobre los papeles inconscientemente.  
—Por la expresión de tu rostro. Sólo recuerdo algo así cuando madre te dijo lo de Meiling… —levantó la mirada y vio a Syaoran frunciendo el ceño—. Lo de la boda.  
—Era sobre Esmeralda —respondió con tranquilidad.  
—¿La nueva escritora? —exclamó confundida, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con la expresión desolada de su hermano?—. ¿Va a trabajar con nosotros?  
—Probablemente —afirmó—. A Labza pareció gustarle su idea, pero esperaremos a que envíe una copia de lo que lleva de su escrito.  
—Eso suena bien, ¿usaría el mismo nombre?  
—Probablemente no, pero eso es fácil. Uno falso no sería tan complicado.

Conversaron un poco más sobre el tema, después de todo la idea había venido de Feimei, quien amaba leer, y no resultó tan complicado de hacer con Syaoran administrando la empresa. Ella se encargaba de la labor social, igual que en Hong-Kong, donde seguía la mayor parte de las empresas Li.  
Feimei se puso de pie para avisar que la comida sería en el patio, en el ala oeste. Justo cuando tocó la puerta para salir por ella un ruido la hizo voltear.

—Sakura… —susurró Syaoran, la chica dio media vuelta para notar cómo mordía su labio inferior—. Buscaré sobre ella.

La castaña se acercó hasta él y le acarició el cabello con ternura, antes de volver sus pasos y salir de la habitación.  
Syaoran la observó en silencio y después se dejo caer en el sillón más cómodamente. Era hora de enfrentar al pasado aunque no tuviera la habilidad para hacerlo.  
Resultaba difícil de pensar que podía superar muchas cosas, pero jamás cosas del corazón.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando aclarar sus ideas. Syaoran amaba el manejar los negocios, buscar proveedores, crear sucursales y convivir con economistas. Era algo que le daba un sentido a levantarse día a día y que lo mantenía lo suficientemente distraído del desastre que era su vida personal.  
Pero llevaba ya tres días sin poder concentrarse en lo que debería hacer. De alguna forma se sentía como un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas vivas, se había entretenido más de la cuenta viendo a las mujeres que lo rodeaban (cuando normalmente simplemente eran más empleados en la lista) y de alguna forma buscaba ciertas características en ellas.  
Era una estupidez, por supuesto, porque la chica a la que buscaba nunca caminaría por esos pasillos ni volvería a cruzarse en su vida. Por eso se había ocultado durante ese tiempo. Aunque Syaoran estaba seguro de que la idea provenía de Hiraguizawa, el mejor amigo de Sakura.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Alice desde la puerta de su oficina.  
—Adelante —mencionó mientras se acomodaba la corbata oscura—. ¿Sucede algo importante?  
—Tengo la información que me pidió, además Labza ha recibido el trabajo de Esmeralda el día de hoy temprano. ¿Solicita algo a seguir?  
—Quisiera que hablara con ella —tomó los papeles que le ofrecía con el ceño fruncido—. Necesitamos saber si ella es realmente Esmeralda, y si lo es entonces qué necesitaría para publicar…  
—¿Antes de revisar su trabajo?  
—Sí, antes —afirmó.  
—Joven Li, si me permite… —comenzó con calma—. Sugeriría revisar su trabajo, podría no ser de los estándares que necesitamos.  
—Alice, agradezco tu preocupación, pero en este caso en particular nos seguiremos de esta manera.  
—Si así lo desea…  
—Alice… como amigo te digo, estará bien. Ya verás.

La chica sonrió divertida. Eran amigos desde la universidad, a pesar de ser jefe y asistente. Él la había acogido en su empresa porque hacían un buen trabajo juntos. Aunque dentro de la oficina siempre se trataban de usted realmente conocían mucho del otro.

—¿Para qué es la información que me pediste? —preguntó, tomando asiento frente al escritorio—. No necesito saber quién es, pero me llama la atención que buscaras cierta información.  
—Alice —susurró viéndola fijamente—. Existen cosas que no te contaré, o mínimo no todavía.  
—Syaoran —dijo riendo—. ¿Aún tienes secretos para mí? —soltó otra carcajada al ver la expresión del chico—. ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que ni la persona que jura conocerte totalmente lo hace.  
—Existe alguien que sí me conoce totalmente, Alice.  
—¿Kinomoto? —preguntó sin ninguna reserva a la expresión que le otorgó el chico.  
—Sí —afirmó—: Kinomoto.  
—Bueno, me retiro. Supongo que quieres leer eso —señaló con la cabeza los papeles a su derecha—. Cualquier cosa que necesite, me avisa joven Li.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó directamente a la puerta, sin pausas. Syaoran la observó irse y suspiró. Buscó con la mano el cajón a su izquierda, luego el botón que activaba el escondite que había creado y metió sin mucho cuidado los papeles que le habían sido entregados.  
No, no huía de su pasado. Simplemente quería primero ver su futuro.

&.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó Matt mientras las abrazaba con fuerza, la amatista rió encantada.  
—Hola Matt —dijo aún entre sus brazos—. Te notas feliz —afirmó.  
—Ayer conocí al hombre más maravilloso que pudieras imaginar…  
—¿Y eso fue en aquellos que se venden… —preguntó Sakura bajando las escaleras— o dónde esta vez?  
—Sakura, me avergüenzas con ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo me crees capaz?  
—Cómo no creerte capaz, no sería la primera vez.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír viéndolos fijamente. Antes de conocer la inclinación sexual del chico había creído que él podría arrancar la tristeza de los ojos de su mejor amiga. Ciertamente, sí lo lograba, pero no ocupaba su corazón de la manera en que Sakura necesitaba.

—Pero yo vine por buenas noticias —terminó su discusión mientras sacaba de su maletín una carpeta—. Temprano me hablaron de Yamska, buscan que les envíes algo de lo que llevas escrito para poder decidirse.  
—¿Para cuándo?  
—Sakura, creo que deberías de pensarlo bien. Ahí trabaja Li, te toparas con él…  
—Lo menos que sea posible —lo interrumpió con firmeza—. No te preocupes, sólo dime la fecha.  
—Dentro de una semana —susurró—. Como tu editor de confianza debo de serte franco: debes aceptar esta oportunidad que se te brinda. Realmente sería bueno para ti y para tu carrera en general. Podrás publicar lo que quieras, si resulta es de un contrato donde tú eliges cuándo, cómo y dónde —tomó aire mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña—. Como amigo, buscaría alejarte lo más pronto posible de él.  
—Matt…  
—No —la interrumpió—; escúchame. Conozco la historia, lo que me has contado. Sé lo que te dolió y, estoy seguro, aún duele cuando lo recuerdas. Es comprensible que pretendieras huir en aquel momento…  
—Precisamente Matt —levantó la mirada—: yo era una niña, alguien que pretendía ser mayor sin lograrlo. Ahora ya soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Hace años huí, ahora no lo haré. Aprovecharé la oportunidad.  
—Cualquier cosa… estoy aquí contigo.  
—¡Y yo también! —exclamó Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, a pesar de que las cosas se estuvieran saliendo de control en su vida, agradecía tener amigos que la apoyaran.

&.

Algo no le resultaba coherente de la frase que acaba de escribir, algo sobre el tiempo del verbo, o probablemente el orden de las palabras.  
O tal vez que no tenía nada que ver con el resto del párrafo.  
Frunció el ceño mientras seleccionaba la oración y la eliminaba del documento, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo. Desde la mañana, justo después de enviar lo que le habían pedido, se encontraba divagando con facilidad; era algo que le sucedía a menudo, y de ahí habían salido algunas ideas que ahora ya eran capítulos enteros, pero ahorita estaba en la escena del reencuentro entre el chico y su hermana. Tenía que apoderarse del sentimiento familiar y no algo que se fuera inmediatamente a un amor imposible.  
Sobre todo a nada que tuviera que ver con imposible.

Subió su pierna derecha a la cómoda silla donde se encontraba, cambiando de posición de nueva cuenta en los últimos diez minutos. Tomó aire y comenzó a describir nuevamente la escena, detallando las expresiones de cada uno, intentando pasar por alto a cierto chico con su hermana que seguramente leerían su historia en ese momento.  
Mordió su labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza y auto-convencerse de que esa noche no avanzaría mucho más. Dio un vistazo al periódico a un lado de su computadora y antes de pensarlo lo tomó en sus manos, en la primera plana se encontraba el chico que había sido su sueño y ahora era su pesadilla.  
Suspiró, y ella que había creído que nunca volvería a enfrentar su pasado de esa forma.

* * *

Ahora comenzamos a ver a Syaoran; las asusté un poco, pero supuse que Sakura y Matt crearían una personalidad para Esmeralda por si acaso (y bueno, también para darle un poco de suspenso, ¿para qué negarlo xD?)

Realmente disfruto mucho de escribir esta historia, es entretenida de planear xD! Ah... ¿recuerdan que les dije que ya estaba escribiendo una nueva historia? Bueno, ya llevo cuatro capítulos :D! Y estoy queriendo escribir otra con mi beta, Sandritah, también de CCS. La idea fue mía, pero sé que con ella se hará una cosa así maravillosa porque es genial, super genial.

¿Un review? ¿síiiiiii? Unoooo, anden :D

* * *

Esmeralda; jaja, te comprendo xD! Sí, Syaoran se masturbó en el capítulo pasado. Fue interesante escribirlo, por cierto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero nos veamos en este capítulo.

Smithback girl; me da emoción que te guste mi historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas dejando reviews.


	9. Sólo por trabajo

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo VIII  
Sólo por trabajo.  
**  
Cómo había logrado dejar de temblar aún era una duda para la castaña, los nervios la tenían al borde del desmayo aunque por fuera parecía una chica tranquila. Lo bueno de tener doble personalidad, se dijo; en esos momentos era Esmeralda, una importante escritora con una vida especialmente creada para satisfacer a aquellos que se molestaran en investigarla.  
Sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante provocando un leve quejido de dolor, pero poco le importó. Matt era el culpable de todo aquello al final.

—Tranquila, respira —susurró el chico acercando su rostro.  
—Yo estoy muy tranquila, gracias —aclaró con firmeza.  
—Claro, Esmeralda —acotó—, por eso mi mano está a punto de perder la circulación.

La chica lo vio resentida por su comentario pero no soltó su mano, ni aflojó su fuerza. Necesitaba algo que la anclara a su papel y si ése iba a ser Matt que así fuera.  
Se abrió la puerta frente a ellos y una chica salió por ella, mencionando que podían pasar enseguida.  
Sakura tomó aire una vez más y dejo sus pensamientos como ella misma enterrados en su mente.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos —mencionó una morena acercándose a ellos—. Yo soy Alice, la asistente del presidente. ¿Se les ofrece algo?  
—No, muchas gracias —respondió Matt siempre atento.  
—Bien, si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden decirme en el momento que quieran. Los acompañaré en la entrevista con Li, espero no les moleste.  
—No, ninguna molestia —negó Esmeralda con calma—. Gracias.

Alice asintió y les sonrió mientras los guiaba por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Syaoran. Tocó dos veces y abrió después de escuchar un breve 'pasen' del dueño del lugar.

—Buenos días —murmuró Syaoran poniéndose de pie—. Lamento la tardanza, la junta anterior se extendió más de lo debido.  
—No se preocupe —volvió a responder Matt, atento a la reacción de su acompañante—. ¿Vendrá el señor Labza?  
—¿Realmente lo cree necesario? —preguntó el castaño mientras indicaba que podían tomar asiento en unos sillones cercanos—. Podrías encargarte tú de esto, ¿no crees?  
—Yo trabajo para otra empresa…  
—Que según investigué no te prohíbe trabajar en apoyo a Esmeralda.

Matt frunció el ceño, eso nadie lo sabía más que unos pocos. En esos momentos se preguntó qué tan poderoso era aquel tipo.

—Si así le parece, perfecto —dijo sonriendo—; conozco el trabajo de Esmeralda lo suficiente para que no exista ningún problema.  
—De hecho —interrumpió la aludida, hablando por primera vez—, para mí sería más fácil seguir con Matt que empezar a entenderme con un nuevo editor.  
—Eso suena fantástico —mencionó Alice sonriendo, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Syaoran—. Hemos leído lo que envió y nos gusta la idea.  
—¿Han leído? —comenzó a preguntar la castaña.  
—Sí —tomó la palabra Syaoran—. Verás, soy nuevo en esto por lo que intento acoplarme al ritmo de trabajo, en este momento estoy leyendo a la par que el resto de los editores para saber a quiénes estamos contratando.  
—Eso es nuevo… —susurró Esmeralda—. Me gusta la idea, cabe señalar.

La plática siguió dentro de los negocios, cosa que le pareció maravilloso a la castaña puesto que no existía la mínima oportunidad de ser cuestionada sobre su vida personal, y también le impedía conocer de la del chico frente a ella. Ahora que podía observarlo con algo de calma no existían tantos cambios como los propios; ella sí podría decir con claridad que ahora era una persona diferente, su cabello había crecido hasta casi media espalda, su maquillaje era más sofisticado y su manera de actuar era calmada y siempre pendiente de sus palabras… como toda buena escritora.  
En cambio, Syaoran seguía siendo bastante similar, mínimo si así como era jefe actuaba en su vida privada.

Cuando Sakura iba a sugerir sutilmente la retirada por el momento y lograr fijar una nueva fecha para la firma de los documentos, una puerta oculta se abrió y por ella salió una hermosa chica con un traje chino.

—Oh, siento interrumpir —mencionó asombrada—. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó sonrojándose. Syaoran negó con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sabía que eso no había sido accidental.  
—Creo que no han sido presentados —comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hermana—. Ella es Li Feimei, mi hermana, socia mayoritaria y buena consejera en este campo —amplió el saludo a los invitados—. Ellos son Shizuka Matt y Carter Esmeralda.  
—Mucho gusto —murmuraron los dos inclinando con respeto la cabeza.  
—El gusto es mío, realmente admiro su trabajo, Carter.  
—Puede decirme Esmeralda —dijo sonriendo, siempre había sido fácil hablar con ella y lo recordaba en esos momentos.  
—Esmeralda entonces, ¿podría invitarte a beber algún día de estos para conversar contigo sobre tu trabajo?

Sakura dudó unos instantes, sopesando qué tan mala idea era el salir, probablemente a solas, con la hermana de Syaoran. Sería complicado, admitía, pero sería una grosería no aceptar.

—Claro, me parece bien —terminó diciendo sin sonreír demasiado, aún recordaba bastante que Feimei era la hermana con la que más cercanía había tenido en su momento.  
—Bien, supongo que tendrás que ver tu agenda…  
—En realidad —interrumpió—, casi no salgo de casa en estos momentos. Estoy enfocada en terminar la novela que escribo, que es justo la que les envié hace unos días.  
—¿No sales con tu novio? —preguntó la castaña, mirando atentamente a Matt, quien sonreía mientras aún tomaba la mano de Sakura.  
—Intento no interrumpir su creación —respondió él, tomando su papel—. Después no quiero ser asesinado por su furia.  
—¡Matt! —gritó Sakura, satisfecha con su respuesta pero algo molesta.

La plática siguió unos momentos, mientras Feimei y Sakura se ponían de acuerdo de cuándo podían salir y dónde, después de todo ninguna de las dos llevaba mucho tiempo en Tomoeda.  
Mientras tanto, Syaoran observaba a la chica de ojos verdes, deteniéndose en cada detalle. Muchas cosas le recordaban a la chica de la que había estado enamorado, sobre todo ese color en la mirada y en el cabello, rasgos que podía admitir que eran iguales; pero no podía aseverarlo como quisiera porque la personalidad de la chica frente a él no correspondía con la que guardaba en la memoria.  
Estaba seguro de que Sakura jamás sería tan fría y distante, ni siquiera con su nuevo jefe, como lo era Esmeralda.

Dio un pequeño suspiro recordando el pasado que cargaba día a día en sus hombros, aquel que no lo hacía nada feliz y que definitivamente había marcado y arruinado su vida.  
Carraspeó un poco cuando el acompañante de Esmeralda dirigió su amable mirada hasta él, por lo que retiró la suya y tomó nota mental de investigarlo también.

—Bien —comenzó Matt—. Nosotros nos retiramos, agradecemos su hospitalidad y apoyo.  
—Claro, nos veremos después. Gracias por todo.

Todos se despidieron rápidamente pero con amabilidad, Matt deseaba sacar de ese lugar a su amiga lo más pronto posible.  
Sakura sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida antes de dar media vuelta y que la puerta se cerrará cuando Alice saliera a los pocos segundos.  
Y esa sonrisa, ese gesto tan simple, había dejado sin aire a Syaoran.

Horas más tarde, el castaño se debatía entre si abrir aquella carpeta o no. La tenía sobre su escritorio desde minutos antes, tentado a mandar al diablo sus miedos.  
Entre ellos, el que Sakura se hubiera casado y de esa forma jamás volver a recuperarla.  
"Como si pudieras hacerlo", razonó su conciencia.  
La abrió con cuidado pero la cerró enseguida. Por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerlo.  
Gruñó mientras la tomaba nuevamente y la guardaba en aquel maletín que llevaba con él al trabajo, creía tener la mejor forma de librarse de su nerviosismo.  
Nada mejor que una cantidad indignante de alcohol.

—Y dime… —comenzó la amatista— ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Sakura suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que en cuanto cruzara la puerta de su casa Tomoyo la acribillaría a preguntas… y en esos momentos aún se encontraba algo conmocionada como para responderlas.

—Bien, creo. Las cosas salieron bien…  
—¿Pero? —preguntó Tomoyo, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta uno de los sofás.  
—El verlo fue peor de lo que pensé —confesó agachando la cabeza y dejando fluir sus sentimientos—. Él es mucho más guapo que la última vez que lo vi. Y eso que el día de su boda lucía genial —afirmó con sarcasmo. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no estaba tan segura de poder contenerlo esta vez—. No ha cambiado tanto, aún así. Su forma de hablar sigue siendo correcta y…

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y se dejó abrazar por su mejor amiga, quien veía tantas cosas en aquellas esmeraldas que observaban el horizonte.  
Difícil era poco; el estar de nuevo frente a él había abierto muchas heridas que creía sanadas, también revivió un montón de recuerdos que la acosaban en ese momento.  
Y lo peor de todo era aceptar que los que más acudían a su mente eran los felices.

* * *

Que cruel soy, ¿apoco no?  
Pero es que la vida no es fácil, no lo es. Créanme, justo ahorita estoy entre deprimida y feliz, ni sé qué sentir. Y siento que de alguna forma he arruinado mi vida por decisiones que tomé en algún momento años atrás. Pero bueno, dejo de quejarme.

Por cierto, que ya falta poco para que podamos ver esa escena de dónde salió todo. Realmente mi beta ha estado molestándome casi a diario para que escriba, ¡de hecho me ha amenazado con morderme! Es divertido, pero... es mucha presión xD! Y eso que ella va dos capítulos por delante a ustedes, ¿pueden creerlo?

Si alguna de las que leen también siguen Cerezos Oscuros les aviso que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, pero justamente mi beta aún no lo ha podido revisar. Prometo no dejar tirada la historia, no lo pretendo.

¿Un review? Anden, es bueno para la salud de ustedes y mía. Sobre todo ahorita u_u

* * *

Esmeralda; mi musa anda capturada por mi beta, prácticamente a diario me estuvo diciendo "escribe, escribeeeee, escribeeeeeeeee", sobre todo porque ya le he comentado algunos detalles y le gustaría mucho verlos ya plasmados. Pero que desesperada que es, ¿no xD? Sobre tus preguntas, te responderé dos: Syaoran se casó, por lo tanto comprometido sí estuvó, y Hideki sí la va a visitar. Lo he tenido de lado porque me parecen más importantes Sakura y Syaoran, pero ya veras... ya veras ;).

Smithback girl; Matt le dará muchos dolores de cabeza. Y eso, créeme, será interesante. Los amigos homosexuales son de lo mejor, sirven también para ese tipo de cosas muy seguido :D!


	10. Coincidencias

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo IX  
Coincidencias  
**  
Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no podía evitar reír cuando su acompañante movía con tanto entusiasmo su cuerpo, procurando dar a entender lo que quería contarle.

Aquella salida definitivamente había sido una excelente idea. Sakura se sentía mucho más tranquila que las dos semanas anteriores, sobre todo después de tener que ir a firmar su nuevo contrato. El volver a ver a Syaoran frente a ella le había destrozado los nervios, sobre todo cuando había tenido que aceptar, muy renuente, a salir un día con él para mostrarle la ciudad. Él a ella, por cierto, porque había admitido que vivió ahí algunos años en el pasado.

—Luces algo distraída —comentó Hideki sonriendo.  
—Lo siento, suelo irme con facilidad.  
—¿Te sucede seguido? —preguntó mientras tomaba una de las galletas en la mesa.  
—Sí, bastante —aceptó y se sonrojó un poco—. Dice mi mejor amiga que eso me ayuda con mis historias, que logro compenetrarme con ellas.  
—Debería de leer alguna de tus historias… —dijo con seriedad. Su mirada se dirigió a las manos de la chica que se encontraban sobre la mesa.  
—Si quieres puedo darte una historia que nunca he publicado, ni lo haré —afirmó mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—¿En serio?  
—Claro, pero a cambio tendrás que decirme qué te pareció —mencionó guiñándole un ojo.

Hideki aceptó la propuesta y al poco volvieron a involucrarse en una plática simple y muy divertida.  
Sakura ya había notado que el chico había intentado tomar su manos una o dos veces y no despegaba sus ojos de sus labios; si hubiera estado aún en Tokyo podría haberse dado una oportunidad, pero ahora, con la presencia de él aún presente, no podía.  
Suspiró una vez, antes de levantarse para ir al cine junto a su acompañante.

—Sabes algo —comenzó Tomoyo mientras pintaba las uñas de sus pies de un tono azul—. Creo que deberías intentar salir con Hideki.

Sakura levantó la mirada de su cuaderno, estaba decidiendo qué vestido le quedaba mejor a su protagonista para así poder avocarse a describirlo. Tomoyo había dibujo aquellos bocetos, era una forma de ayudarse mutuamente… aunque la castaña tenía que vestirse con la ropa para modelarle a su amiga.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Tal vez después, Tomoyo, ahorita sinceramente no puedo.

La amatista asintió una vez, dando por terminado el tema, antes de acercarse a su amiga y comenzar a cepillarle el largo cabello. Comenzaron una conversación sobre los dibujos que estaban en la cama.  
Pocos minutos después ambas se encontraban recostadas en la cama, preparándose para dormir esa noche juntas.

—Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo —murmuró Tomoyo, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Sakura. Ella asintió en respuesta—. ¿Qué sientes por Li Syaoran?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos, buscando una respuesta.

—Mentiría si te digo que lo odio —susurró, no podía hablar en un tono más fuerte que eso—. Pero no lo amo. Es sólo que… es tan difícil verlo de nuevo.

No pudo evitar cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y Tomoyo la abrazó con ternura, rogando que el ciclo se cerrara ahora que lo había visto nuevamente.

Feimei era una chica que siempre obtenía lo que quería, sobre todo cuando se trataba de chantajear a su único hermano varón.  
En esos momentos caminaba felizmente tomada de su brazo por uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad.

Syaoran gruñó un poco cuando ella lo guió hasta el área de comida en busca de un helado de fresa, su favorito.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario venir aquí? —soltó a bocajarro mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas—. Te recuerdo que puedes pedir que te lleven lo que sea a casa.  
—Sí, pero en casa no convivimos con muchas personas —dijo guiñando un ojo y caminando hasta la tienda de helados.

El chico se cruzó de brazos observando al resto de las personas que estaban ahí. En parte Feimei tenía razón, y él no disfrutaba como cualquier chico de su edad por su familia.  
De todas formas tenía el castigo auto-impuesto de no ver a las mujeres que lo rodeaban en busca de alguien. No tenía caso, él ya había dado su corazón a alguien y nunca había podido recuperarlo.

Su mirada lo llevo hasta un chico que iba haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y que iba con una hermosa chica de cabellos negros en una coleta a su lado. Frunció el ceño cuando notó cómo aquel rasgo le recordaba a alguien que había conocido.  
Acomodó su silla de forma que quedó justo frente a ellos, la curiosidad lo llevaba a hacer cosas que usualmente no haría.

Aún y cuando Feimei había llegado con los helados, uno para él, y seguía la conversación que le sacaba sobre su familia y lo que harían en los próximos días, seguía observando a esa pareja.  
Su curiosidad fue pasada a la estupefacción cuando vio al tal Matt acercarse a ellos y tomar asiento. Fue en ese momento cuando la chica soltó su cabello y encontró la semejanza que buscaba.

Frente a él tenía a Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de su Sakura.

—Ya sé que me estás ignorando pero me gustaría saber el porqué —murmuró su hermana con una sonrisa.

Syaoran dirigió su mirada hasta ella, recién notando que llevaba ya bastante tiempo en silencio. No pudo evitar volver a ver a los amigos que había estado siguiendo momentos antes.

—Estoy viendo a Daidouji —dijo con calma, una que no tenía. Su cabeza estaba recorriendo muchas posibilidades.  
—¿La mejor amiga de Sakura? —preguntó, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para darse la vuelta y no arruinar el acto de espionaje de su hermano.  
—Sí, la misma —afirmó. Frunció el ceño al notar cómo el primer chico se retiraba y quedaban únicamente el editor y la amatista—. Y su acompañante es Shizuka Matt, el editor de Esmeralda.  
—¡¿Qué?! —medio gritó, apenas conteniendo su voz. Intentó darse media vuelta pero Syaoran la tomó con fuerza del brazo—. Déjame ver, Syaoran.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia su hermano intentó gritarle nuevamente pero se detuvo al ver su semblante. Syaoran estaba blanco como la cal y veía a un punto detrás de ella.  
Se dio media vuelta sin importarle el férreo toque de su hermano y descubrió a una chica más agregándose a la escena. Desde lejos podía ver que era Esmeralda, lo cual sonaría lógico siendo que Shizuka estaba ahí.  
Pero si juntaban todo el cuadro, ¿qué tenía que hacer Daidouji ahí?

Tiró la copa que sostenía al suelo. Le dirigió una rápida mirada intentando entender cómo se había resbalado de sus dedos, sin embargo el cuarto daba muchas vueltas ya como para analizarlo. Probablemente ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio para que sus músculos hicieran lo que mejor les viniera en gana.  
Frunció el ceño cuando notó que no podía ponerse de pie, rió un poco ante la idea de pasar toda la noche ahí tirado, era un sofá cómodo, pero aún estaba completamente vestido.

Negó levemente con la cabeza y puso todo su esfuerzo en acercar su mano derecha a la carpeta que se encontraba en la mesa frente a él. Con el paso de las horas, y mientras más bebía, le parecía que iba tomando un mayor tamaño. Llamaba su atención.

Bueno, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio como para preocuparse por encontrar algo que no le gustara. De hecho, quién sabía si al día siguiente recordaría lo que hubiera leído en ese momento.  
La tomó con rapidez, antes de analizarlo demasiado, y la abrió para comenzar a leer la información; la primera página contenía todos los datos que él ya conocía, fecha de nacimiento, padres, hermanos, escuela primaria y secundaria, cambio de domicilio a Tokyo. En la segunda hoja venía la fotografía que se había tomado para su ingreso a la universidad. Syaoran no pudo evitar pasear sus dedos en aquellos hermosos rasgos, trazó con cuidado sus labios y aquel par de ojos que le decían tantas cosas.

Apartó la hoja, colocándola justo sobre sus piernas estiradas a lo largo y tomó la siguiente.  
Cuando había investigado sobre ella, justo a unos meses de la boda y a solicitud de su esposa, sólo había encontrado su nueva dirección pero aún no había decidido a qué universidad iba a ingresar. Poco después sucedieron miles de otras cosas que captaron su atención y no volvió a buscarla.  
El nombre en mayúsculas de la universidad le llamó la atención y abrió sus ojos cuando leyó el siguiente dato.  
La carrera elegida era literatura.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad!**

Para los que me siguen en Twitter (en mi perfil está el link) y me pidieron una historia, sí la escribiré. Pero será su regalo para fin de año. Para el resto de ustedes, un capítulo extra de 'Todo está bien', si alguien más quiere un drabble/one-shot en específico sólo pidalo vía Twitter (pero diganme su nick, si no no tengo idea de a quién dedicarlo).

Espero disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos el sábado aún así :D!

Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews :D!

¿Más reviews xD?


	11. No existen las coincidencias

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo X  
En este mundo no existen las coincidencias  
**  
Algo que Syaoran había aprendido bien era que en este mundo no existían las coincidencias, por lo tanto aquella mañana se había dedicado a investigar por sí mismo la vida de su ex-novia.  
No había avanzado mucho entre la resaca y el quitarse de encima a su hermana o Alice, pero no pensaba darse por vencido tan pronto.

Suspiró y pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos, despeinándose aún más. Bendito internet y todo lo que conllevaba, había dado con información importante sobre Sakura; por ejemplo: había ganado una beca por la mejor historia en su primer semestre de carrera, cosa lograda por pocas personas.  
Sonrió levemente al ver la fotografía que estaba en aquel periódico en línea, ella se veía nerviosa entre tantas personas que parecían felices por su reconocimiento.

Cuando la búsqueda dejó de lanzarle información, decidió buscar sobre Daidouji. Después de todo, si sus alucinaciones no eran solamente eso, aún eran amigas.  
Lo que encontró no le sorprendió demasiado. Desde joven había tenido una aptitud singular para la moda, no le era difícil de imaginar que seguiría por ese camino.  
Frunció el ceño al notar que, al igual que con Sakura, la historia se perdía después del término de la carrera.  
Como si hubiera dejado de existir.  
Pero Syaoran estaba seguro de algo y era que la mujer a la que había visto el día anterior: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Un sonido en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Hermanito —dijo una entusiasmada Feimei—. A que no adivinas con quién me veré el día de mañana.  
—No, no puedo adivinarlo —murmuró en un tono agrio.  
—Syaoran… —suspiró exasperada por la actitud de su hermano y rodó los ojos—. Bien: con Esmeralda.  
—¿Qué? —Syaoran se puso de pie y taladró con su mirada a su hermana.  
—Síp —afirmó—, ayer por la noche le envié un e-mail a su cuenta y me ha respondido hace un par de horas. Parece que trabaja por las noches, por cierto —aclaró pensando en otras cosas—. Total, saldremos mañana a tomar un café.  
—Feimei…  
—No te preocupes, lobito. No investigaré si es quien los dos creemos que es —dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo—. Ahora, sugiero fervientemente que vayas a descansar. Luces asquerosamente mal —comenzó a reír al ver al chico fruncir el ceño—. Por si lo dudas, sí, sí te quiero.

Syaoran la observó caminar rumbo a la puerta secreta de la oficina, la que solía usar normalmente, y después negó con la cabeza. Revisó su agenda y decidió que era buena idea seguir, por alguna vez, un consejo de su hermana mayor.

Sakura debía admitir que Tomoyo estaba un poquito enojada en esos momentos.  
El ruido de una puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza distrajo sus pensamientos un poco.  
Muy bien: Tomoyo estaba muy enojada.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Entendía la preocupación de su mejor amiga, de hecho ella misma estaba dudando sobre su salud mental.  
Realmente no entendía cómo había aceptado salir a tomar un café con Li Feimei. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a actuar como Esmeralda y saber que podría con ello; el mayor problema era que en ocasiones solía rellenar la vida de su personaje con la propia y tendría que tener mucho cuidado sobre lo que decía para evitar cualquier error.

Decidiendo que ya que tenía que perder el tiempo en algo para dejar de quebrarse la cabeza con todos los posibles resultados, bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano para escribir un poco más. Sabía que iba bien de tiempo, pero existían ciertas partes de la historia que le entusiasmaba relatar más que otras y sabía que aún faltaban un par de capítulos antes de ellas. Y Sakura _ya_ quería llegar.

—¿Sabes qué usaras mañana? —preguntó Tomoyo detrás de ella.

Hasta ese momento la morena no había notado, sentido u oído nada. Vio el reloj de la computadora y marcaba dos horas más que la última vez en notarlo. Hasta ese momento tampoco había notado que tenía un poco de hambre.

—No, no realmente —respondió recordando mentalmente todo su armario.  
—Te ayudaré —afirmó, y sin ninguna posibilidad de negarse.  
—Me parece bien —dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo le correspondió—. ¿Ya no estás molesta? —tentó un poco la suerte.  
—Preocupada, más bien —aclaró con un fingido suspiro—. Sabes que si haces algo mal toda la vida que has creado para ocultarte dejará de existir.  
—¿Realmente crees que vale la pena huir aún? —cuestionó. Ante la mirada de su amiga se encogió de hombros—. No, no estoy loca —afirmó—, es sólo que… lo hice para huir de mí y al hacerlo eso me llevó de nuevo a verlo. —Negó con la cabeza recordando cuándo había decidido tomar un nombre falso y no el propio para la publicación de su primera historia—. Creo que si hubiera seguido siendo 'Sakura Kinomoto' no hubiera tenido que trabajar para él.

Tomoyo lo sopesó unos momentos, en parte tenía razón. De hecho, por la misma razón de si algún día la investigaban a ella como diseñadora encontrarían más rápido a su amiga ella se había puesto un sobre-nombre.

—Estoy contigo, sea lo que sea —le dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Siempre puedes contar conmigo.  
—Gracias Tomoyo —murmuró Sakura abrazándola de vuelta.

Sakura tomó aire nuevamente, se encontraba muy nerviosa pero intentaba no aparentarlo. Había quedado de ir a una cafetería nueva cerca de donde había sido su secundaria. El tener que pasar por el frente de ella le había causado una impresión más grande de lo que creía.  
Tomoyo había hecho un buen trabajo vistiéndola, le había dejado en claro que usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para vestirla casual pero sin ningún toque que pudiera recordarle a Feimei a su ex-cuñada.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras dirigía su mirada al café que se encontraba ya frente a ella. ¿Y si la chica decidía comentarle sobre Syaoran? No tendría razón de hacerlo, pero las pláticas entre chicas, estaba consciente, podían abarcar todo y nada.  
¿Qué sentiría si se enteraba del matrimonio que había arruinado su vida? O peor aún: de un hijo.

Negó con la cabeza y agarró con más fuerza los faldones de la blusa negra que llevaba. Ella buscaría la manera de que no se enterara de nada que no quería saber. Además estaba paranoica, demasiado.

—Buena tarde, Esmeralda —dijo Feimei tomando asiento delante de ella—. Siento mucho la tardanza.  
—Hola Feimei —saludó, un poco descolocada todavía—. No te preocupes, es apenas a tiempo, yo llegué un poco temprano —admitió.

Conversaron algo insulso mientras Feimei decidía qué tomar y lo pedía. Sakura estaba cada vez más tranquila y decidida a ser únicamente Esmeralda.

—Y dime, ¿por qué has venido a Tomoeda?  
—Bueno, porque mi hermano decidió crear la sucursal aquí —respondió la china—. Le trae recuerdos, supongo.

La morena desvió un poco la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia su café, buscando de esa forma un poco de tiempo para decidir qué hacer con esa información.

—Vaya, eso resulta interesante —mencionó—, yo había pasado varias veces por aquí pero no lo conocía realmente. Tú sabes, es diferente ser turista a lugareño.  
—Sí —acordó—. Te entiendo, ¿y has visitado lo suficiente Tomoeda? Podría invitarte a salir conmigo un día para que lo conozcas.  
—Me encantaría —dijo sonriendo—. Pero tendrá que ser otro día, hoy quedé de verme un poco más tarde con Matt.  
—¿Tu novio?  
—Y editor —agregó guiñando su ojo derecho.  
—¿Eso no resulta complicado? —preguntó curiosa.  
—En ocasiones sí —aclaró—, pero supongo que ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

Y la plática continuó durante una hora más, entre detalles insulsos de la vida de Feimei y de aquella inventada por Esmeralda.  
Cuando Sakura llegó a casa aquella tarde se dirigió directo a su habitación, había conocido algunos pocos detalles de Syaoran, de su actual vida. Nada de su pasado.  
Realmente, no sabía cómo tomar aquello.

* * *

Muy bien, la continuación de la semana.  
En la próxima tendré que decirle algo a mi mamá que no sé cómo la ponga, así que no sé si podré subir el siguiente el próximo sábado. Cualquier cosa avisaré vía Twitter, y si veo que tardo mucho le diré a mi beta que lo suba ella. Que al cabo tengo dos de reserva.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por si a alguien le interesa: sí, dentro de poco se volverán a ver ;).

¿Reviews?  


* * *

Esmeralda; probablemente todas lo perdonaríamos, pero es difícil entender y perdonar eso. Es que fue de pronto, ni tiempo le dio para analizarlo. Yo amo a Syaoran, y eso de que ande con una y con otra sí lo he escrito (y seguiré escribiéndolo), pero para 'Teb', como le digo de cariño, no me pareció adecuado. Podría describir más las masturbaciones (¡lo que hace el yaoi!), pero siento que sería demasiado xD! Y Matt, aww, Matt; yo lo amo porque está basado en mis múltiples amigos homosexuales :D!


	12. Reencuentro

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XI  
Reencuentro  
**  
Tomoyo debía admitir algo: para ser un chico común, Hideki solía atraer mucho la atención de Sakura.  
Lo había conocido unos días atrás, justo un día antes de la salida con Feimei, y le había parecido alguien encantador. Ahora que estaba frente a las impresiones que causaba en su mejor amiga le caía aún mejor.  
No recordaba haber visto a Sakura tan sonriente y relajada desde que conocieron a Matt, al igual que en aquella ocasión comenzó a rezar porque en esta ocasión Hideki sí fuera el chico adecuado para hacerla olvidar. Ayudarla a seguir adelante.

—¿Deseas un helado? —le preguntó una entusiasmada Sakura, saltando justo frente a ella.

Tomoyo sonrió y negó con la cabeza levemente, le gustaba verla actuar así.

—Sí, anda, vamos por uno.  
—¡Yo invito! —aclaró Hideki. La morena hizo un tierno mohín.  
—No, no. Tú ya pagaste el juego anterior —indicó con un movimiento de manos.  
—Soy un caballero, Sakura —dijo el chico sonriendo—. Además, ni que hubiera sido tanto. Anda, así te invito al cine el fin de semana —comenzó a reír—. Tú pagas las palomitas, ¿te parece?  
—Hecho.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la heladería que se encontraba cerca de la tienda donde estaban. Sakura solía ir a pasear por las librerías, comprar un par de libros y llevarlos a casa para obtener ideas, lo cual era muy divertido. Tomoyo siempre creía que su mejor amiga leía entre líneas porque de una historia de suspenso podía sacar todo un relato lleno de amor que poco o nada tenía que ver con la fuente de inspiración.

Después de un par de helados, donde Hideki repitió para probar el sabor que había elegido Sakura, siguieron caminando rumbo al centro de la ciudad en busca de algo en qué entretenerse.

—Él no sabe quién eres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras observaba a Hideki, quien estaba entretenido viendo los celulares en un aparador.  
—¿Te refieres a mi otro yo?  
—Así es —dijo, tomando su mano con cariño.  
—No, pero sí sabe que soy escritora —suspiró levemente—. Aunque le di el guión de la historia que sacaré con la Editorial Yamska. Si los lee y después ve el resumen de la historia probablemente lo relacione.  
—¿Y eso quieres?  
—Creo que sí —dijo sonriendo—. Me he cansado de esconderme, no sirve de nada. De todas formas no creo que Hideki dijera nada.

El chico apareció frente a ellas con una sonrisa y disculpándose por su distracción.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —murmuró Tomoyo mientras el chico seguía disculpándose.

&.

—Y dime, ¿en verdad quieres ir? —preguntó Feimei.  
—¿Por qué no? —gruñó Syaoran a su lado. Estaba observándose en el espejo y decidiendo qué playera usar aquel día.  
—Porque estarás solo con ella —murmuró mientras señalaba la verde—. Esa te queda mejor, y combina con sus ojos.

Syaoran volteó a verla mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él había decidido aprovechar que Feimei no podía acudir a la cita que tenía programada con Esmeralda para ir en su representación y de esa forma poder estar más cerca de ella.  
Había creado una idea muy loca en su cabeza, justo como si fuera un libro, donde Esmeralda Carter era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto, quien se había cambiado el nombre para poder vivir con tranquilidad. Sonaba algo muy extraño, pero fuera o no realidad su fantasía provocada por el sueño y el vino, quería conocer más a la escritora.

Por lo tanto: cuando Feimei le había informado de que no podría asistir y estaba a punto de cancelar la salida él le había dicho que iba en su lugar.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó la chica, observando el serio semblante de su hermano.  
—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —murmuró a la defensiva.  
—Porque te conozco —dijo sonriendo.

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de ponerse la camisa y salir de la habitación.  
Tenía que controlarse, porque, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, sí estaba nervioso.

&.

Sakura observaba el paso de los vehículos fuera de la ventana, estaba tranquila aún sabiendo que se encontraría, de nuevo, con Feimei.  
La vez pasada todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba y no había encontrado forma de negarse a salir nuevamente con ella, en esta ocasión para visitar la ciudad.

Suspiró mientras leía las últimas líneas que había escrito desde su celular. Siempre cargaba con ella la versión más actualizada de su historia porque nunca sabía cuándo una idea podría aparecer en su cabeza.  
Para matar el tiempo y despejar su cabeza de dudas comenzó a escribir algunos detalles extras en una libreta que cargaba también con ella.  
Probablemente no sirvieran para esa historia, pero siempre podría crear algo con ellas. Después de todo todavía visitaba algunas páginas para amateurs donde había comenzado y de vez en cuando las visitaba para publicar nuevas cosas.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro… que murió ahí al notar que detrás de ella se encontraba Syaoran Li.

—Buen día, Esmeralda —dijo Syaoran después de la impresión que aquella sonrisa le había causado—. Feimei no pudo venir pero yo conozco la ciudad mejor que ella por lo que tomé su lugar, espero no le moleste.  
—No, no —aclaró Sakura con una voz muy chillona—. Es sólo que me asombré de verlo. Disculpe, Li.  
—Llámame Syaoran —pidió, buscando escuchar de esa voz su nombre. La vio negar con la cabeza.  
—No, por supuesto que no. Si no le molesta prefiero llamarle por su apellido, sigue siendo mi jefe y superior —mencionó—. Usted puede llamarme Esmeralda, sin embargo.  
—Eso no me parece justo —murmuró haciendo un gracioso mohín.  
—Lo siento, en verdad. ¿Le molesta demasiado?  
—No —dijo, viéndola directo a los ojos. Existía algo en ellos que lo atraía demasiado—. Pero hagamos algo, yo le llamo Esmeralda si tú dejas de hablarme así. Háblame de tú.

La chica pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir y sonreír, pero no era aquella sonrisa que le había otorgado cuando recién apareció. Parecía algo forzada, diferente.

Se pusieron de pie los dos y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del café. Syaoran comenzó a hablar sobre los posibles lugares a visitar y Esmeralda actuó correctamente, basándose en todo lo que había tenido que aprender de actuación cuando comenzó con esa doble vida. Aunque, estaba segura, aquella era la ocasión más difícil.

* * *

Primero que nada: ¡feliz año nuevo 2010!  
Espero que comiencen con dichas y felicidad este nuevo año y que nos sigamos viendo en todo lo largo de este, porque yo no pienso dejar de escribir y miren que ya tengo un par de nuevas ideas de esta parejita en proceso, incluyendo una que ya lleva dos capítulos :D!

Antes que nada hago la promoción para que lean la historia de mi beta, se llama 'A la luz de las velas' y va comenzando. Es un UA de S&S y que yo estoy beteando, si creen que yo escribo -medianamente- bien, no esperen demasiado y vayan a leerla a ella. Yo amo todas sus historias; la historia es: /s/5616363/1/A_la_luz_de_las_velas

¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Por qué no me dices en un review :D?

Ah, nota final, pueden seguirme en twitter (esta en mi perfil) y molestarme para escribir, enterarse de las locuras que hago, de las ideas que tengo y de cuando estoy escribiendo. Siempre es divertido :D

* * *

Esmeralda; veremos qué tal van las cosas. Te puedo asegurar que mi beta está que me molesta cada vez que me ve para que continue el fic, y eso que ella ve los capítulos antes. ¡Ya hasta me está forzando a escribir otro que le comenté! Y eso que no le he dicho que ya tengo otra idea más. No... mi musa y yo tenemos que hacer las pases.


	13. Torre de Tokyo

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XII  
Torre de Tokyo  
**  
Esmeralda negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Syaoran comprando dos conos de nieve, ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque que nunca había visitado; no recordaba si cuando vivía ahí no existía o si nunca había tenido que visitar esa área de la ciudad.  
Contrario a lo que se había imaginado, la situación era extraña e incómoda, pero no difícil de manejar. A pesar de la impresión que daba, Syaoran era menos frío que antes. Era reservado, sí, pero ella también lo era. Y de todas formas no tenía mucho interés en conocer con detalles la vida de él.

—Y dime, Esmeralda —dijo de pronto Syaoran, asustándola levemente—, ¿ya has visitado la torre?  
—Sí, en dos ocasiones. —Dirigió su mirada al cielo y rezó para que no se le ocurriera invitarla, no a ese lugar.  
—¿Te gustaría ir nuevamente? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Conozco un lugar que poca gente conoce y que podría resultarte interesante, ¿gustas acompañarme?

Sakura, sin poder respirar adecuadamente, asintió.

—Vamos entonces —afirmó, después vio su reloj—. Considero que sería bueno comer algo primero, para disfrutar del atardecer en ese lugar. Además, tengo que alimentarte. Eres una escritora muy importante y creo que existirían muchos de tus fans que querrían asesinarme si te sucede algo.

Horas después, Sakura estaba creyendo que aquello era muy mala idea. El lugar donde habían acudido era uno que habían descubierto juntos, nunca creyó que Syaoran la llevara a ese lugar siendo que, estaba segura, no había descubierto quién era en realidad.  
Frunció el ceño ante la idea de que llevara ahí a sus conquistas, si es que tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si seguía casado o no. Tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado conocerlo a profundidad. Ella había intentado ante todos los medios posibles no volver a verse con él; lo que le resultaba molesto era que al final las coincidencias no existían y donde menos lo había esperado se habían unido nuevamente.  
Claro era que no tenían la relación de antes, y probablemente ni amigos serían, pero al parecer tendrían que estar más unidos de lo que había considerado en un principio.

La vista a esas horas, aún cuando faltaran unos minutos para que atardeciera y resultara algo sumamente hermoso, era lo suficientemente inspiradora.  
La primera vez que la habían visto tenían poco tiempo de comenzar su relación, cuando apenas se habían dado uno o dos besos sin ponerse rojos por el nerviosismo y la cercanía que eso implicaba. Recordaba haber pasado varias tardes llenas de tiernos recuerdos en ese lugar.

—¿Entonces te he ayudado o no? —preguntó mientras observaba claramente cada detalle del rostro de Esmeralda.  
—Sí —asintió sonriendo forzadamente—. Creo que tendré que venir aquí después junto a una libreta para escribir un poco.  
—¿Y ahora no tienes alguna idea interesante?  
—La verdad es que sí, pero sería una falta de respeto meterme en mis pensamientos cuando tú me acompañas —se disculpo, y volteó su rostro hasta el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte.  
—No te preocupes por eso, no lo consideraría una falta de respeto si después me permites leerlo —volvió la vista hasta la chica y se movió para quedar frente a ella. Levantó su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella, que se coloreó con rapidez en un tono rojizo—. ¿Te parece?

Esmeralda dirigió su mirada para admirar aquellos ojos cafés que querían leer los suyos. Se sentía tal y como antes, nerviosa, amada… descubierta ante aquella implacable mirada que leía todo de ella aunque quisiera ocultarlo bajo llave.

Asintió una vez y ordenó las palabras que se amontonaban en su cabeza, intentando crear algo para describir exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Como Esmeralda, claro… porque como Sakura hubiera hecho dos cosas: primero dar un paso al frente para besar aquellos labios que tanto la llamaban y atraían, y seguidamente darle una cachetada que lo tirara desde el mirador.

Se volvió nuevamente a admirar el horizonte, aclaró la voz y detuvo las lágrimas que querían comenzar a formarse. Los recuerdos la llamaban, aclamaban y gritaban para aparecer en su mente y tomarla.

—Observaba el cielo claro en busca de alguna respuesta —susurró con tranquilidad—. La chica pasaba su mirada de una nube a otra, creando cientos de preguntas en su mente que buscaba poder contestar de alguna forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? —comenzó a subir su voz—. Explícame, cielo azul y claro, ¿debido a qué sucede todo esto? —calló unos instantes—. Entonces el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las nubes se corrieron abriendo el paso a la noche. Ella comenzó a sollozar ante tal respuesta, no quería creer que todo sucedería de esa forma, que todo terminaría. Pero el cielo así lo mandaba. Silenció unos instantes más sus pensamientos y cayó de rodillas. Acababa de descubrir que allí jamás encontraría nada de lo que buscaba conocer.

Syaoran observó las facciones de Esmeralda, buscando si aquello que decía con su voz tenía que ver con su forma de ver las cosas o solamente eran palabras que se le habían ocurrido ante su petición.  
Cuando la mirada verde obtuvo un punto de cristalización, supo que ella en verdad sentía eso.  
Antes de notarlo o pensarlo, ya estaba abrazando cariñosamente el cuerpo de la escritora.

&.

Después de insistir durante unos días, Tomoyo por fin había logrado que Sakura saliera de la casa. Había buscado a Hideki para que, prácticamente, la obligara a ir con él a la venta de libros que se hacía una vez al año en la colonia.  
Sakura se había negado a contarle mucho de su salida a solas con quien jamás creería volvería a estar: Syaoran. Así que la amatista poco conocía del porqué del mutismo de su amiga. Sobre todo cuando, a pesar de estar callada la mayor parte del tiempo, lucía tranquila.

Hideki la mantuvo entretenida durante el camino y aún dentro de la feria. Observó cómo la chica cambiaba su expresión conforme pasaba por los estantes repletos de libros.

—¿No comprarás nada de Esmeralda? —preguntó el chico cuando pasaron frente a un estante lleno de copias de sus tres libros anteriores. Con la cantidad de libros que llevaba no creía que necesitara más, pero al haber tomado de todo un poco le resultaba extraño que no se acercara para tomar alguno.  
—Ya los tengo —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—¿Todos? —cuestionó asombrado—. ¿Te gusta cómo escribe?  
—No soy la más apropiada para comentarlo.  
—¿Por qué no? Eres escritora, ¿no? —comentó, tomando uno de ellos entre las manos—. Aunque seas amateur considero que puedes dar una opinión.  
—Probablemente… —mencionó acercándose a un afiche donde se encontraba en grande la portada del segundo libro—. Después, ¿te parece?  
—Me parece —asintió—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?  
—¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo para comer? Estoy famélica.  
—¡Eso me gusta!, ¡que coman!

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban rumbo a la cafetería del lugar.

* * *

¿Pueden creer que había olvidado actualizar? Anoche que me dormí, a las 5am xD, me dije que lo haría cuando despertara. Después hice algunas cosas y ahorita estaba escribiendo otro fic caí en la cuenta de que no había publicado.  
Pueden asesinarme, pero recuerden que soy la que actualiza la historia :'(

Sigo haciendo promoción a la historia de mi amada beta, miren que ella me tiene mucha paciencia e invitarlos a que la lean es para mí todo un honor: http :// www. fanfiction. net/ s /5616363/1/A_la_luz_de_las_velas

Estoy muy feliz porque no suelo quejarme por la cantidad de reviews, pero ya tengo casi 50 n,n! Me hace feliz.  
Oh cierto, las que me siguen por twitter pueden pedirme un párrafo del siguiente capítulo a la semana. El problema es cómo hacérselos llegar xD!

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Vaaaamos, que Syaoran no sabe si está loco o qué :D!  
¿Qué les parece decirmelo en un review ;D?

* * *

Esmeralda; umh, mi musa sigue desatada. Lastimosamente no todo es para fanfics de CCS y mucho menos de S&S. Soy amante del yaoi así que algunas se van para allá. Pero no dejaré de escribir 'Teb', no te preocupes por eso. Me he encariñado mucho con la historia.


	14. Secretos al descubierto

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIII  
Secretos al descubierto  
**  
La cantidad de personas en el lugar era mayor que la que había creído en un principio. Por alguna razón esperaba menos.  
Feimei lo había convencido de asistir de incógnito a pesar de que la editorial era parte de la organización. Ya había escuchado varios comentarios favorables respecto a que este año había sido diferente a los anteriores, más organizado y con mayor variedad de títulos que les permitían disfrutarla aún más a los lectores asiduos.

Además, contaba con un taller literario donde algunos escritores amateurs habían acudido con sus historias en busca de opinión. Estaba considerando que era una buena idea manejar algo en la empresa, porque muchas personas con esa habilidad no eran jamás descubiertas.

Lo que nunca esperó encontrarse había sido a la gran cantidad de jovencitas que buscaban los libros de Esmeralda. Parecía bastante popular en ese grupo de personas.  
Negó con la cabeza al recordar los sentimientos que se habían despertado en él algunas tardes antes, cuando había visto claramente cómo la mirada de la chica se nublaba en tristeza y se habían despedido de una forma rápida e impersonal después de aquel gesto que había tenido hacia ella.

De alguna forma se sentía como un idiota. No salía mucho con mujeres, no después del divorcio. Ni antes.  
Si era completamente sincero sólo tenía tres relaciones largas en su haber, incluyendo su matrimonio fingido. Una de ellas había sido con Sakura, la única mujer a la que había amado, y que sentía aún amaba. La otra había sido Meiling, su ex-esposa; y la tercera una chica con la que había terminado muy mal cuando notó que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran reales.

Frunció el ceño, era todo un caso perdido.  
Entonces frente a él se apareció la persona que no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar: Esmeralda caminaba con un hermoso vestido en tonos claros, sandalias y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Pero no iba sola, a su lado iba un chico muy sonriente que parecía hablar sin parar sobre un tema que la mantenía entretenida y sonriente. Relajada, como no había estado a su lado.

Así como estaba lucía aún más parecida a Sakura, su querida Sakura. Con una sonrisa siempre en los labios y tan de una feminidad delicada y sin explotar del todo para hacerse notar. Simplemente era hermosa naturalmente.

—Entonces —escuchó decir al chico—, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine el fin de semana?  
—Oh cierto, que te debo una salida. Lo siento Hideki, estuve ocupada escribiendo y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

El estómago se le encogió cuando cayó en que lo que sentía en ese momento eran celos, nada más que celos.  
Estaba consciente de que ella jamás decía quién era para proteger su privacidad. Además, ¿no se suponía que Matt era su novio? Había olvidado ese detalle hasta ese momento que la veía tan animada con alguien más.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había visto de una forma que no fuera una cita de trabajo. Aún cuando la salida anterior no contara enteramente como una.

—Sí, te entiendo. Yo me siento igual con los videojuegos —asintió mientras una enorme sonrisa se encontraba en sus labios—. ¿Y qué tipo de películas te gustan, Sakura?

Syaoran se detuvo de pronto. Abrió mucho los ojos y los observó internarse entre el gentío.  
No estaba seguro de si había escuchado el nombre de 'Sakura' por los deseos y las fantasías que tenía con que ella fuera la chica de sus sueños, o si realmente eso había dicho.

Cuando logró reaccionar, unos cuantos minutos después, los buscó con la mirada. Tenía que descubrir si era verdad o no lo que su mente le había dicho.

&.

Se sentía como un acosador. Probablemente lo fuera.  
Había pasado unos minutos buscándolos hasta que había dado con ellos y los persiguió durante mucho tiempo, sin decidirse entre acercarse más para enfrentarlos o alejarse rápidamente para enfrentarse a una realidad que no estaba seguro de querer entender.

Sus ideas locas y fantasiosas no lo eran tanto: Esmeralda era la personalidad que Sakura había adoptado terminando la universidad.  
No había descubierto mucho de su vida privada, simplemente había escuchado al chico llamarle en más de una ocasión por su nombre y ella había dicho en otras tantas que era escritora. Sería demasiada coincidencia si después de todo eso no fueran la misma persona.

Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que acercarse a ella y obligarla a decir la verdad.  
Lo primero que había hecho era lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió. Dudaba mucho de que Sakura hubiera cambiado de residencia, de hecho la imaginaba viviendo con su padre y ese idiota hermano mayor, por lo tanto unos días después había pasado por la casa donde había estado incontables tardes durante su adolescencia.

Se había escondido cual ladrón detrás de los arbustos que se encontraban en el patio delantero cuando había escuchado pasos acercándose.

—¿Saldrás nuevamente con Hideki? —escuchó decir por una suave y hermosa voz.  
—¿Y eso por qué es de tu interés? —dijo quien creía era Sakura-Esmeralda.  
—Porque eres mi mejor amiga, por supuesto —una suave risa llenó el lugar.  
—Sí, Tomoyo, saldré con él el día de mañana rumbo al cine.  
—¡Yo te vestiré! —medio gritó, comenzó a reír nuevamente—. No, no pongas esa cara Sakurita, debes de verte totalmente hermosa.

La puerta de entrada se cerró tras ellas pocos instantes después, impidiéndole el escuchar la conversación al completo.  
Pero… con eso era suficiente.

&.

Feimei veía preocupada a su hermano menor, quien había llegado furioso al departamento y había tirado algunas de las cosas que adornaban las mesas en la sala.  
Sólo existía una ocasión en que había reaccionado de la misma forma y era cuando Ieran Li informó a Syaoran de que debía casarse con Meiling para salvaguardar a la familia.  
Él se había encontrado tan furioso ante esa obligación que había pasado horas enteras rompiendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Incluyendo el actual esposo de Futtie.

Escuchó claramente cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerró con fuerza y soltó un suspiro.  
Sólo debía esperar un poco; después de que Syaoran tomara lo suficiente para olvidar quedarse callado, acudiría a ella.

* * *

/me se esconde.  
¡No quiero ningún grito en mi contra! Eso es lo que querían, ¿no? Que Syaoran descubriera a Sakura, y eso ha sucedido.  
De una manera muy sencilla, no iba a enredarlo mucho cuando de por si sus vidas ya están bien enredadas.

El siguiente capítulo está interesante, se los digo porque las que me siguen en Twitter ya tienen una idea y quieren leerlo :D!

Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció?  
Yo, sinceramente, abrazaría a Syaoran y lo haría olvidar todo ;D, ¿qué les parece si me lo dicen en un review?

* * *

Esmeralda; yo también quiero un Syaoran :'(! Y sí, fue triste imaginarlos juntos de nuevo y luego él abrazándola. He escrito yaoi entre Syaoran&Eriol y Draco&Harry (de Harry Potter, aunque dudo que necesite aclarar), pero es mucho menor a la cantidad de fic hetero que escribo.  
¡Yo también considero que Sakura&Syaoran son perfectos el uno para el otro!  
Espero que sigas 'A la luz de las velas', yo obligaré a mi beta a publicar como ella me obliga a mí ;).


	15. Enfrentamientos

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIV  
Enfrentamientos**

De la noche anterior sólo tenía dos recuerdos: el dolor de cabeza y los mareos que lo acompañaban, y el de su mano derecha.  
Intentaba recrear lo que había sucedido pero lo único que lograba era marearse en su mente y no llegar a nada. Tenía una idea de lo que le había sucedido a su mano debido a la gran cantidad de cosas destruidas en su habitación.

Dirigió su mirada ante todos los destrozos y suspiró. Ya hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo parecido.  
Flexionó los dedos de su mano intentando ver qué tan lastimada se encontraba y gruñó ante la molestia de estar con una venda en ella durante algunos días, hasta que la hinchazón bajara.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y decidió dormir en otra habitación mientras ordenaba aquella, con la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban en el suelo era fácil caer. Sobre todo si pensaba en volver a tomar de esa manera.  
Entró al baño tambaleándose, ya a medio vestir, y cayó en la bañera que Feimei le había indicado estaba lista para reposar ahí durante lo que le parecieron horas enteras.

El haber abierto los ojos, momentos antes, y encontrarse con su hermana recostada en su cama le había indicado que era algo malo. La mirada de tristeza y compasión que le dirigió al despertar resultaba peor.  
Significaba que él había hablado y que ella sabía su secreto… bueno, no era precisamente suyo.

Intentó relajarse mientras lavaba su cabello, haciendo un leve masaje en su cráneo el que le redujo considerablemente el dolor, pero simplemente no se iba.  
No cuando se sentía engañado de esa forma.

Esmeralda Carter no era otra más que Sakura Kinomoto.

La noche pasada había intentado entender por qué se ocultaba y rápidamente la conclusión llegó: era por él. Sakura intentaba huir de él.  
Ahora recordaba haber bebido hasta que por fin las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ayudándolo con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía desde que la situación se aclaró.

No sabía si sentirse miserable o todo lo contrario, después de todo el que ella quisiera huir significaba que sentía algo por él, ¿no?  
Probablemente no algo bueno. Debería de odiarlo, seguramente eso era lo que sentía; pero del odio al amor existe un paso y el simple hecho de que ella aún lo recordaba era por demás interesante.  
Era enfermo pensar así pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente loco como para preocuparse por eso.

Suspiró mientras comenzaba a tallar su cuerpo. Sakura sabía quién era él, después de todo se había presentado con su nombre real. Pero él no necesitaba huir.

Acarició su vientre mientras recordaba con claridad el cuerpo de la chica, enfundado en aquel vestido con el que la había visto nuevamente. Gimió cuando recordó noches enteras rodeándolo entre sus brazos y besando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Antes de poder evitarlo su mano derecha bajo hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse.  
¿Quién dijo que eso era relajante? En parte lo era, pero ahora sentía la enorme necesidad de volver a verla y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo para besarla hasta que pudiera tenerla como antes.

Murmuró su nombre cuando sintió sus músculos tensarse al terminar.  
Cerró los ojos y siguió con la línea de sus pensamientos que ahora estaban aún más revueltos que antes.

La pregunta era: si ella sabía que al ir a su editorial se encontraría con él, ¿entonces por qué había ido? Intentaba huir, ¿o ya no?

Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba aparecieron en su mente, llenos de la incertidumbre con la que los había visto hacía unos días en la Torre de Tokyo.  
No tenía una respuesta para eso, pero quién sabe… tal vez el destino quería darle otra oportunidad.

Se aferraría a esa idea.

&.

Syaoran estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión sí que era un acosador.

Después de un desayuno donde se la pasó abstraído en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó las miradas preocupadas de su hermana, había decidido buscar a Esmeralda y enfrentarla.  
Por lo tanto ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada: ¿debería acercarse antes o después de que su acompañante, el tal Hideki, llegara?

Había investigado los posibles lugares donde podría ir y conociendo los gustos de la chica cuando aún podía decir que la conocía se decidió por aquel mall. No se había equivocado, lo que le hacía preguntarse si aún podría decir que la conocía como antes.

Sería poco caballeroso acercarse cuando estuviera acompañada pero aún no se sentía con el ánimo de tenerla cara a cara.  
No por falta de ganas, claro. Ella lucía hermosa con aquella blusa larga en tonos verde y el pantalón de mezclilla entubado, apenas y tenía un poco de maquillaje en su rostro; estaba seguro de que Daidouji tenía que ver con esa ropa.  
Todo era cuestión de que no sabía qué decirle, o cómo actuar.

Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente un chico estaba a su lado y ella le sonreía encantada. Luego se sonrojó ante unas pocas palabras del tipo ese, seguro le estaba diciendo lo hermosa que parecía. Syaoran gruñó molesto.  
Bien, entonces sería acompañada.

Salió de su escondite y caminó hasta ellos, antes de parar al notar que comenzaban a moverse rumbo a la entrada del cine. Observó, oculto nuevamente, qué película verían y consideró si sería demasiado ir a perseguirlos.  
Mentalmente se dijo que ya había ido lo suficientemente lejos para detenerse en ese momento.

Dos horas después creyó haber sufrido lo suficiente para toda una vida. Era cierto que Hideki nunca se había acercado a Sakura con la intención de besarla, de hecho… disfrutaron de la película como una pareja de amigos más que de novios.  
Entonces cayó en cuenta que ellos tendrían que ser sólo eso: amigos. El editor de Esmeralda era su novio, o mínimo eso habían mostrado cuando ambos fueron a su oficina un par de semanas atrás.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba frente a ellos. Pudo notar claramente cómo la mirada de ella perdía ese brillo que caracterizaba a Sakura y la máscara con la que era Esmeralda caía en sus facciones.

—Buena noche, Esmeralda —dijo, observándola con atención.  
—Buena noche, Li —respondió sonriendo falsamente.  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, notando que el chico que la acompañaba lo registraba de arriba abajo—. No creí encontrarte por aquí.  
—Mi trabajo no me impide salir a divertirme —aclaró, después desvió su cuerpo a la derecha—. Oh cierto, Hideki, él es mi jefe: Li Syaoran. Li, él es un buen amigo, Tendo Hideki.  
—Mucho gusto —afirmó Hideki inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto a Syaoran y levantando su mano para saludarlo—. Nunca te he preguntando en qué trabajas, es verdad.

Syaoran alzó una ceja; así que su acompañante no sabía quién era.

—Igualmente —respondió tomando su mano—. ¿Qué tal están?  
—Bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo ella restándole importancia. Después de todo el que Syaoran se encontrará ahí no podía traerle algo malo, ¿no? Además, mientras más pronto se fueran mejor, no quería que Hideki la llamara por su nombre—. ¿Usted?  
—Todo bien —mencionó sonriendo—. Pero no quiero ser descortés, los dejaré en su cita —no pudo evitar soltar algo de veneno en la última palabra—. Nos vemos después, Tendo… —dirigió su mirada al rostro de la chica—. Pronto nos veremos, Sakura.

Dio media vuelta justo cuando los ojos de la morena se abrieron con sorpresa.  
¿Había dicho Sakura?

* * *

/me se esconde... otra vez.

yay!  
No tienen ni idea de lo emocionada que me siento justo ahora. No debería, porque es el último capítulo de reserva que tenía y el lunes regreso a la universidad (tengo que escribir-escribir-escribir!), pero a estas alturas de la historia... uf... sí, sí. Ya las cosas se ponen feas y se aclaran.  
Ya casi llegó a la escena con la que comenzó toda la historia, yo se las haré saber y al mismo tiempo de qué canción vino la idea. De hecho el título es lo mismo pero un poco diferente, ya me dirán ustedes qué opinan cuando eso suceda.

Y bueno... ¿les gusto o no? Miren que mi beta casi me quiere asesinar porque no le he dado capítulo nuevo xD!

Gracias por la cantidad de reviews del capítulo pasado, no soy de que me gusta recibirlos para convencerme a publicar, pero si vieran lo feliz que me pone el leerlos.  
Hagánme feliz de nuevo, ¿sí :D?

* * *

lfanycka; si, ya era hora. Y ahora en este capítulo la enfrenta por primera vez. Ahora las cosas se pondrán más buenas :D! Gracias por tu review.

Smithback; se enteró de una forma sencilla, no quería enredarlo demasiado. De hecho, fue sólo coincidencia ;).

Esmeralda; jaja xD! ¿Quieres ser esa Esmeralda? Yo no, eh. Amo a Syaoran pero jamás le perdonaría algo así. Por cierto que yo cree al personaje de Hideki muy encantador, ¿no crees :D?


	16. Sakura Kinomoto

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XV  
Sakura Kinomoto  
**  
Tomoyo se preguntaba en esos momentos qué tan tarde era para comenzar a estudiar psicología.  
Desde niña le habían dicho que esa era una carrera ideal por sus dotes para escuchar, dar sugerencias, su enorme paciencia y, sobre todo, el poder leer a las personas.

Inclinó su cabeza un poco e intuyó que Sakura en esos momentos se sentaría en las escaleras, de nuevo, murmuraría entre dientes maldiciones acompañados por un 'Syaoran', 'Li' o 'toda su descendencia', de nuevo, y para finalizar correría escaleras arriba, cerraría la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y bajaría en veinte minutos, ¡de nuevo!

Justo en ese momento, como si fuera planeado, cada una de las escenas imaginada sucedió ante sus ojos. Si tan solo Sakura fuera un poco más abierta para poder calmarse lo suficiente y escucharla.  
No es que Tomoyo tuviera totalmente en claro lo que había sucedido; de hecho, sólo podía imaginárselo. Había espiado la conversación que su mejor amiga había tenido con Hideki en esa misma sala horas antes, cuando ella le confirmó que era Esmeralda.

La amatista se había preguntando por qué el descubrimiento de su secreto la tenía tan alterada… hasta que escuchó el nombre del ex-novio de Sakura.  
Claro que a ella le había faltado poco para salir por esa puerta e ir a buscarlo para reclamarle que la dejara en paz. Claro que si no lo había hecho no era por falta de ganas, o de reclamos, era porque demostraría que se encontraba ahí escuchando algo que, a pesar de ser un accidente, seguía siendo una conversación privada.

Cuando escuchó las pisadas comenzar a bajar las escaleras levantó la mirada para intentar tranquilizar a Sakura. Esperaba ser rechazada nuevamente, pero antes de abrir la boca la castaña se había lanzado a sus brazos sollozando.

—Tranquila, Sakurita —susurró mientras acariciaba aquellos largos cabellos.

Tomoyo escuchaba claramente cómo el aire comenzaba a escasear en los pulmones de su amiga y aquellos lamentos se hacían más profundos, más dolorosos de escuchar.  
Sólo la había visto así dos veces: en el funeral de su padre y la última vez que había sucedido algo con Syaoran Li.  
Abrazó con más fuerza a su mejor amiga, sosteniéndola con su compañía y comenzó a llorar junto con ella, acompañándola en su dolor.

&.

—No estoy seguro de esto… —murmuró Matt, dirigiendo su mirada al edificio que se alzaba frente a él.  
—Matt, ¿tanto te molesta lo que te he pedido? —preguntó sonriendo, pero aquel gesto no alcanzaba sus ojos.  
—No, no es eso… sabes que en realidad, a pesar de todo, es un placer. Pero… —no terminó de decir nada, Sakura tomó su mano con firmeza y comenzó a abrir el camino.

Esa tarde tenían revisión de algunos detalles, como la creación de la portada y contraportada, del nuevo libro. La cita había sido planeada por Alice e irían directamente con los hermanos Li y unos cuantos editores gráficos.

—Buen día —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a una recepcionista que se encontraba en el primer piso—. Venimos a la cita de las 11 de la mañana.  
—Oh sí —aclaró ella sonriendo—. Por el elevador hasta el quinto piso, por favor.

Señaló los elevadores y ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia ellos, sin soltarse de las manos.  
En cuanto entraron, ella dejo caer la falsa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.  
—Sí, sí. Todo está bien —afirmó.  
—Sakura…  
—En serio, Matt —dijo sonriendo, y está vez era una sonrisa de verdad—. Podré con esto.

Sakura se puso de puntitas y le dio un breve beso en los labios en forma de agradecimiento, en un gesto que decía 'gracias por estar aquí'; en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.  
Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta ya abierta y vieron con asombro a Alice y a los hermanos Li en el pasillo, parecía como si el destino quisiera que el plan que Sakura había armado con Matt se cumpliera, ya que ellos iban a entrar apenas a la sala de juntas que se encontraba a la derecha.

—Buen día, señor Shizuka, señorita Carter —saludó la asistente con una sonrisa.  
—Buen día —respondió sonriente Matt, tomando el brazo de Sakura con ternura y haciendo círculos en la palma de su mano buscando tranquilizarla, sacarla de aquel momento—. Buen día, Li, señoritas.

Feimei le dirigió una mirada que demostraba en esos momentos el cómo medía sus aptitudes y defectos. Calificándolo.

—Pasemos —dijo la mayor de los hermanos Li.

Matt asintió y besó la frente de Sakura antes de caminar, sintiendo a la castaña comenzar a reaccionar pero todavía completamente tensa.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones entre Esmeralda, Matt y los editores, comenzaron a planear los primeros borradores del proyecto a realizar.

—Esmeralda siempre ha manejado portadas sencillas, sin sobrecargarlas demasiado. No le interesa vender por la portada —aclaró Matt, sosteniendo aún en su mano izquierda la, nunca le había parecido tan pequeña, mano de Sakura.  
—Eso se puede notar —dijo uno de los editores—. Pero sería interesante manejar algo un poco diferente ahora que está en esta compañía, ¿no le parece joven Li?

Syaoran, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando con recelo a las manos unidas frente a él, desvió la mirada un momento. De esa manera se perdió el momento cuando Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—Lo éticamente correcto sería modificarlo un poco. Claro que aún no ha decidido si prefiere manejar ese nombre o cualquier otro.  
—En ese caso supongo que podríamos hacer unos borradores basándonos en el perfil de Esmeralda, si decide cambiar de opinión siempre podemos cambiar la edición.  
—Lo correcto sería cambiar de nombre, sin embargo —murmuró Feimei, notando como su hermano se ponía más furioso conforme la reunión avanzaba.

Esmeralda y Matt no habían hecho nada que demostrará su noviazgo, tan sólo la escena del beso en el elevador. En cuanto entraron a la junta lo único que habían hecho era tomarse de las manos y él de vez en cuando acariciaba su brazo con ternura.  
Feimei estaba analizándolos para intentar definir si eso, el hecho de no mostrar su relación, era sólo por profesionalismo o porque no existía tal cosa.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa sería bueno que nos dijera el nombre al que podría cambiar, para analizar la tipografía a usar. Ya tenemos claro el tema del libro.  
—¿Lo han leído? —preguntó Esmeralda, hablando por primera vez.  
—Sí, así es —dijo una de las editoras sonriendo—. Soy su fan y no pude evitarlo, realmente —parecía algo avergonzada. Sakura le sonrió con ternura—. Así que tengo algunas ideas que pienso compartir con mis compañeros.  
—Me parece bien, gracias por leer mi historia —mencionó la castaña haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Syaoran notó como Matt sonrió ante tal muestra de sencillez por parte de la escritora y gruñó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.  
Pero es que él realmente no entendía nada.

Hacía ya una semana desde que le había prácticamente gritado que sabía quién era y, aún así, seguía comportándose como Esmeralda Carter y no como Sakura Kinomoto.  
No había recibido ninguna llamada o reclamo, y no es que los esperara realmente, pero creía que de alguna forma lo enfrentaría, pero sí había acudido de la cita de ese día.

A Syaoran le molestaba verla tan tranquila, con una expresión imperturbable que tenía en su rostro, sin aquella sonrisa sincera que tenía cuando hablaba con el chico del otro día… con esa máscara donde se sentía protegida aún y cuando su secreto ya no lo fuera más.

—Bueno —interrumpió Alice—, ¿cuál sería el nombre a usar si no fuera 'Esmeralda Carter'?

Sakura vio de reojo a Matt, quien levantó su mano y besó con delicadeza su dorso en muestra de apoyo.

—Sería Sakura Kinomoto, mi verdadero nombre.

&.

Sakura se llevó un poco de agua al rostro, realmente necesitaba salir de ese edificio antes de terminar colapsando.  
Minutos antes se había topado con tres rostros sorprendidos al admitir su verdadera personalidad. Además de Feimei y Syaoran, se había encontrado con que Alice también había reaccionado ante su nombre.

Frunció el ceño ante la idea de que ella fuera algo de Syaoran y que, por lo tanto, la conociera como la ex-novia.  
Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, de todas formas no era como si le importara demasiado.

Justo al terminar la junta le había pedido apoyo a la asistente para ubicar el servicio más próximo; necesitaba unos minutos para pensar y para despejar su cabeza, no quería preocupar a Matt más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Al abrir la puerta gimió de angustia. 'Bien, Sakura', se regañó a sí misma, 'estás en territorio hostil y terminas perdiéndote en la oficina de tu ex-novio, la cual seguramente se conoce de memoria y tú no prestaste la atención suficiente para recordar cada vuelta que diste'.

—Genial —bufó. ¿Qué acaso Alice tenía que llevarla hasta el último baño del edificio? O tal vez sólo el más difícil de ubicar, quien sabe… tal vez buscaba que se perdiera ahí por años hasta que terminará muriendo y…

—Basta, Sakura, basta. No pienses locuras —se recriminó en voz alta.  
—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo una voz a su derecha.

Sakura levantó la mirada después de unos segundos de indecisión, de todas formas no se podría librar de él, no en ese lugar.

—Li —dijo tranquilamente. Su práctica sobre ser 'Esmeralda Carter' funcionando perfectamente, aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.  
—Vaya, no recuerdo que alguna vez me hablaras así en el pasado —mencionó acercándose más a ella—. Ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos.  
—Bueno —comenzó, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Eso puedo aclararlo fácilmente —sonrío un poco—: ya no somos amigos.  
—Eso lo sé —susurró él, su voz tenía un deje de tristeza—. Lo eché todo a perder.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras medía la distancia entre el lugar donde se encontraban y el pasillo más próximo. Ahora que se encontraba acorralada recordaba los últimos lugares por donde había pasado.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando el aroma de Syaoran la envolvió, entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Era su idea o cada vez se encontraba ella más cerca de la pared y más lejos del pasillo?

—Debo irme, Li —murmuró casi sin voz, recriminándose mentalmente ante eso—. Mi novio me espera.  
—¿Él es tu novio, Sakura? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más.

Sakura quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró con que ya se encontraba pegada a la pared, con Syaoran frente a ella, ocupando su espacio personal y distrayéndola con aquel aroma que aún la volvía un poco loca.  
Aquel que la había aturdido durante toda su relación, cuando él la abrazaba y ella olvidaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Con aquel efluvio con el que ella sonreía por el simple hecho de detectarlo en su ropa o en ella misma… y que había remembrado día tras día mientras lloraba por él.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó sin poder evitar mirarlo a los ojos—. Si me permites…

La castaña dio un paso hacia un lado, saliendo del claustrofóbico espacio donde se encontraba, y después hacia enfrente. Quedando a su misma altura.

—Nos veremos después, Li…

Pero no terminó de hablar, porque él la había tomado del brazo, sorprendiéndola, y la había arrastrado de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba momentos antes.  
Syaoran colocó sus manos en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura y se inclinó hasta estar cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca.

—No me mientas, Sakura. Veme a los ojos y dímelo —gruñó—. Nunca pudiste mentirme viéndome a los ojos.  
—Las cosas han cambiado, Li —respondió ella, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, intentando alejarlo—, yo ya no te debo ninguna explicación —exclamó molesta—. Y el que tú no me hayas querido más como novia es diferente a que otros no quieran —dijo con la ponzoña que los años habían impregnado a aquellas palabras—. Matt Shizuka es mi novio —mencionó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Entonces Syaoran se acercó a ella y la besó, con fuerza, sin una pizca de ternura, tomándola desprevenida. Por unos segundos se quedó estática hasta que dos voces comenzaron a pelearse en su cabeza, una que le decía que continuará, que aún se sentía todo como antes, y la otra que le decía que lo alejara, que gritara y lo golpeara hasta quitárselo de encima.  
Levantó sus manos y golpeó los hombros de Syaoran, alejándolo por fin de ella. Sakura sólo atino a alejarse un poco para tomar aire antes de volver a ser besada.

Porque Syaoran llevaba interminables segundos observando aquel par de esmeraldas verlo con algo mezclado entre el miedo, el enojo y la añoranza.  
Y, aunque fuera un momento, él quería volver a probar a aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

* * *

¡Estoy hiper-mega-feliz :D!

No tienen idea de cómo me sentí cuando escribí el capítulo, ¡y la verdad es que no sé porqué! Sobre todo cuando llegué a la última escena.  
Debo de decirles que el capítulo terminaría cuando Sakura menciona su verdadero nombre, pero cuando le comenté a mi beta que no sabía si agregarle la siguiente parte me obligo a escribirlo de una buena vez. Creo que todas consideraran lo mismo, ¿no xD? Creo que hasta yo ahora que lo leo entero.

Por cierto, si encuentran algún error, ¡es mi entera culpa! Como se lo entregué tarde a mi hermosa beta no pudo dármelo a tiempo y lo cambiaré cuando ella me lo regrese ya con mis horrores señalados.

Para finalizar: gracias por sus reviews, me hacen extremadamente feliz.  
Recuerden dejar uno para decir que les pareció ese beso, wiii ~

* * *

Smithback; intenté escribir, lo juro. Es que el ir a la uni no es tan pesado ahorita, pero tengo el problema de que mis amigas no me sueltan para nada. No es que me queje, la verdad, pero no puedo escribir tan seguido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

lfanycka; gracias por tus buenos deseos n,n! Espero no mueras de un ataque con este capítulo.

tulipan; muchas gracias por tu review n,n


	17. Entre sollozos y murmullos

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVI  
Entre sollozos y murmullos  
**  
Gimió cuando aquellos labios alcanzaron su cuello y ella, inconscientemente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Sabían que no deberían de estar haciendo eso, no en ese momento, no en ese lugar.  
Syaoran colocó una de sus manos en su nuca e inclinó aún más su cabeza, mordiendo delicadamente aquella piel que tenía justo detrás de la oreja derecha. La otra mano se perdía entre la blusa del uniforme y su espalda.

Escucharon un ruido, o dos, pero no les importo. De todas formas Tôya no llegaría hasta un par de días después y ellos tenían un poco de libertad en esos momentos.  
De disfrutar un poco más.

Un nuevo sonido llegó hasta ellos y ella sonrió cuando él comenzó a besarla para bloquear cualquier otro sentido que no fuera el tacto. Pero ella aún recordaba que se encontraban en su habitación, y que, aunque estaban solos, no era buena idea continuar con aquello en esos momentos.

Ella levantó sus manos empujándolo levemente, debían parar, debían hacerlo o no sabía hasta donde llegarían. Hasta donde ella lo dejaría.

Sakura abrió los ojos y volvió a empujar con más fuerza a Syaoran, quien aún la besaba como si se le fuera el alma en aquel gesto. Se encontraba atrapada entre aquel varonil cuerpo y la pared que estaba detrás de su espalda.

No se encontraban en su casa siendo unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, ni en la libertad que tenían siendo que su hermano mayor no llegaría a interrumpirlos.  
Estaban a la mitad de la oficina de él, besándose como posesos y definitivamente no eran novios.  
Y jamás lo serían nuevamente.

Sakura empleó toda su fuerza y lo alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, después se dejó caer al suelo arrastrándose por toda la pared. Se encontraba aturdida, porque por unos instantes se sintió como aquellas tardes que pasaban juntos, hacía ya algunos años.  
Porque le había correspondido a pesar de que no debía, su cuerpo reaccionó ante él, sus labios, sus besos, su olor, y no quería reconocer que había pasado, de alguna forma, con su permiso.

Levantó la mirada cuando sintió como él comenzaba a moverse; Syaoran se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, con los labios hinchados por los besos que se habían dado y con una extraña mirada.  
Entonces notó que ella también respiraba con dificultad y sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había sucedido.

La morena tembló al reconocer algo de la pasión que él tenía en ella misma.

—Me correspondiste… —murmuró él, aún de pie.  
—Nunca volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro —gruñó Sakura de regreso unos segundos después, buscando fuerzas para salir de ahí.

Tenía la intención de meterse al baño, que se encontraba a unos pasos, pero no creía poder soportar el verse desarreglada y recién besada por aquel patán que tenía como ex-novio.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—Porque jamás volvería a caer tan bajo, Li —respondió ella viéndolo como si fuera un ser que pronto desaparecería.

Sakura se puso de pie cuidadosamente, intentando no perder la compostura ni el equilibrio.  
Cuando se encontró frente a frente con él levantó su mano, colocándola en sus propios labios y quitando los restos del labial que seguramente tendría ahí. Después, la movió hasta llegar a la mejilla de él y colocar aquellos residuos ahí.  
Como el último recuerdo.

Él cerró los ojos cuando sintió aquella pequeña mano recorrer su rostro. Volvió a abrirlos cuando ella la retiró y la vio acomodándose en cabello y la ropa sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

—Espero jamás volver a cruzarme contigo en mi vida, Li —exclamó viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Se movió hasta quedar fuera de su alcance con rapidez y decisión, para después desaparecer por uno de los tantos pasillos de la empresa.

&.

Matt alcanzó preocupado a su amiga. Ella había aparecido por uno de los pasillos y, sin mirarlo, había avanzado hasta la salida con la mirada altiva pero con una expresión que decía muchas cosas y ninguna era buena.  
El chico maldijo al hermano Li mientras casi corría para alcanzarla.

—Sakura, espera —dijo cuando por fin pudo tomarla del brazo, ya se encontraban en el hermoso parque frente a la compañía.

Ella se volvió hacía él y se abrazó a su cuerpo como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Sintió como ella comenzó a temblar y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la guió hasta su auto.

Minutos después se encontraban en el portón de la casa Kinomoto; Sakura no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez y veía siempre hacia el horizonte por la ventana. Matt se prometió golpear al tipo que la había encerrado en sí misma.  
Porque estaba seguro que él no había conocido a la maravillosa persona que era en realidad Sakura, sólo una máscara que había creado y que le ayudaba a seguir.

Sakura Kinomoto no sólo tenía una máscara llamada Esmeralda Carter, también tenía una para ella misma.

Él bajó del auto y lo rodeó para acercarse a la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla a bajar. Caminaron aún en silencio hasta la puerta principal.

Sakura suspiro de alivio cuando notó que su mejor amiga no se encontraba en casa, no quería enfrentarla aún.  
Se sentó en uno de los sillones que le traían recuerdos de su niñez junto a su hermano, ambos sentados en ellos mientras ella hacía su tarea y él le ayudaba con su poca paciencia.

—Matt, ¿sabes por qué comencé a escribir? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que caía sobre ellos. Él negó con la cabeza, tomando sus frías y pequeñas manos entre las propias—. Porque tenía tantas cosas dentro de mi cabeza que temía volverme loca. Cuando él me dejó aquella tarde yo no le respondí nada, recuerdo haberle sonreído nada más —mordió su labio inferior un instante y tomó aire—. Sus exactas palabras fueron: 'Sakura, fue un lindo sueño pero tiene que terminarse ya. Me casaré en un mes'…

Ella calló unos minutos mientras se perdía su sus recuerdos, en su mente.

—Yo… yo le sonreí y le dije que estaba bien, que fuera feliz. No lloré ese día, ni los siguientes —aclaró—. Seguí con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonreía, comía, reía e iba a la escuela. Faltaban tan solo unos días para terminar la preparatoria, yo no sabía qué iba a hacer de mi vida porque jamás lo consideré —bufó—. Yo creía que sería 'Sakura Li' algún día, no en esos momentos, pero sí en un futuro y… jamás consideré nada más.

Matt sintió como ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Porque Sakura no había derramado ni una sola lágrima esa tarde, no había demostrado cuánto le dolía.

—Yo acudí a su boda porque él me envío la invitación. Creo que tenía la impresión de que no me dolería, que era sólo un sueño o qué sé yo —volvió a callar unos instantes—. Cuando lo vi aparecer por el pasillo de la iglesia con aquel traje negro me quedé sin respiración —sonrío un poco—. Hasta tú te hubieras enamorado de él, lucía guapísimo —rió sin ganas sabiendo que en ocasiones Matt y ella se fijaban en el mismo chico, aquella breve felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos—. Cuando se dieron el beso con el que sellaron el compromiso, mi corazón se rompió… fue cuando caí en cuenta que lo nuestro en verdad había terminado, que jamás volvería a ser mi novio.

Sakura comenzaba a hiperventilar, el dolor que sentía en el pecho no le permitía respirar con normalidad y el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

—Me mudé porque sabía que no podía seguir fingiendo aquí en Tomoeda. Terminando la preparatoria Tomoyo tuvo que seguir a su madre a Inglaterra y comenzó con su carrera, Eriol también salió de la ciudad. Mi padre tomó aquel trabajo y yo encontré un salvavidas para poder mudarme —murmuró—. Y así lo hice —apretó un poco la mano que la sostenía—. Durante aquellas primeras semanas no sabía qué hacer, de hecho no hacía mucho, creo que me arrastraba de un lado a otro. Un día me encontré escribiendo en la computadora una historia que, sin saberlo, había comenzado. Era la historia de una chica que era abandonada por su novio y que no podía continuar, por lo que se congeló y…  
—Tu primer libro —exclamó él asombrado.  
—Sí, ese es. Lo escribí antes de hacer la carrera de literatura, ¿nunca te dije? —Matt negó con la cabeza—. Lo más divertido es que no recuerdo cuando comencé a escribirlo. Cuando re-leí lo que llevaba recordé que había leído algo sobre la universidad donde estudié la carrera y decidí intentarlo —suspiró—. Decidí hacerlo porque cuando escribía no sentía, no recordaba y no lloraba. Nunca me imaginé realmente como escritora, era más bien una necesidad. Un desahogo para no volverme loca como tanto temía.

La casa volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras el atardecer llegaba. Matt conocía poco a poco los detalles que Sakura celosamente había guardado para ella, esos que la hacían como era ahora.

—Yo lo amaba tanto, Matt… _tanto_ —sollozó, su voz quebrándose ante aquellas palabras.

La primera de un mar de cristalinas lágrimas comenzó a caer por sus mejillas y se sintió como en aquellos días solitarios.  
En los que, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, no sentía a nadie.

Porque sólo lo quería sentir a él.

&.

Feimei estaba preocupada por su hermano, como nunca lo había estado.

Ella sabía cómo era Syaoran de impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su relación con Sakura, o lo que había sido su relación, porque ahora temía que todo lo que hubieran podido lograr se hubiera perdido.  
De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, únicamente era así cuando se refería a ella. Normalmente era frío y calculador y no daba un paso sin revisar a dónde lo llevaba.

Cuando habían descubierto que Esmeralda era realmente Sakura, Feimei empezó a planear alguna forma para poder enfrentarla y explicarle lo sucedido, pero no había podido siquiera pensar en hacer algo porque Syaoran había corrido hasta Sakura y le había dicho directamente que sabía quién era ella.

Cuando Sakura no había hecho nada en contra de su hermano, había considerado que tal vez, aunque un poco rotas, las cosas se podían dar. Pero entonces el idiota de su hermano menor tenía que ir a acosarla en su propia empresa, justo cuando ella los había enfrentado diciendo su verdadera personalidad frente a todos.

Por cómo lucía cuando había regresado por las llaves de su auto a la oficina del director, parecía como si hubieran estado muy entretenidos besándose en algún rincón de la empresa.  
Feimei se llenó de esperanza por unos instantes, hasta que él recogió las llaves y salió de la habitación con rapidez, con aquella expresión desencajada en el rostro.

De eso ya eran un par de horas y ella esperaba pacientemente en la sala de su pequeña mansión el que regresara para poder enterarse de lo sucedido.

Suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó cerrarse la cochera, sabía que solamente podía ser él.

—Syaoran… —le llamó cuando él apareció por la puerta de servicio dispuesto a entrar en su habitación.

Él le dirigió una vacía mirada y ella pudo oler claramente todo el alcohol que se había metido al cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo había logrado llegar en una pieza si ella se estaba embriagando con sólo olerlo?

Dio un paso hacia él y entonces notó otra cosa, la mirada de Syaoran no solamente estaba vacía, estaba perdida. Había dejado caer sus barreras y podía ver claramente cómo todo lo sucedido horas antes le había afectado… y demasiado.  
Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando de alguna forma protegerlo y estar ahí, él comenzó a sollozar en cuanto sintió el calor de su hermana queriendo reconfortarlo un poco.

Una hora más tarde, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano con cuidado. Había escuchado entre murmullos y sollozos lo que él había hecho (y ella se había guardado cuidadosamente todos los reclamos hacía su impulsividad), llorando junto a él cuando comprendió todo lo que tenía que cargar en esos momentos por ser un Li.

Se prometió arreglar la vida de Syaoran y hacerlo feliz.  
Aunque para eso ella tuviera que ir a rogarle de rodillas a Sakura para que la escuchara.

Aunque… Feimei tenía una idea muy clara de a quién podía acudir para lograrlo con mayor facilidad.

* * *

Podría decirles que está 'recién salido de mis dedos', pero no es así. Sí lo escribí hoy, pero recién ahorita me dí un tiempo para betearlo porque mi querida Sandra se me desapareció (y al ser ella de España y yo de México es realmente difícil organizarnos en horarios).

Este capítulo les muestra lo que Sakura sintió con todo lo que pasó, cosa que no había mostrado demasiado en los capítulos anteriores porque les mostraba únicamente una máscara de lo que ella era, en lo que se había convertido.  
El capítulo siguiente mostrará un poco más de Syaoran y comenzaré ya con el rumbo final de la historia, sí, en serio. Así de rápido.

Deberán creerme que desde el principio no le calculaba más de 20 capítulos, no serán esa cantidad exacta, porque me he extendido un poco, pero no será tan largo como algunas creen.

Estaba considerando regalarles (y auto-regalarme) un capítulo extra de la historia, pero cuento con tan poco tiempo y mis amigas se han empeñado en celebrar mi cumpleaños (sepan: es el 14 de febrero) entre semana y no creo poder escribir demasiado. Lo intentaré, lo prometo.

¿Reviews :D?

* * *

lfanycka; muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review n,n

Esmeralda; sí me pareció raro no verte en el capítulo pasado, y hasta se me fue que quería saludarte en mis comentarios, ¡pero no te preocupes, yo te entiendo! Obviamente me gusta tener tus comentarios pero no son taaaan obligatorios xD!

TULIPAN; ¿lo que le dijo Sakura? Creo que Sakura más bien quería arrancarle la cabeza xD!


	18. Alice

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVII  
Alice**

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse suavemente y soltó el aire lentamente. Llevaba ahí encerrada casi dos días y estaba segura de que a Tomoyo le faltaba poco para ir por Matt o Hideki, cualquiera que pudiera sacarla de ese lugar.

Sakura se enderezó de aquel cómodo sillón donde había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta y bostezó ante el cansancio acumulado.  
Vio a su alrededor y notó el desorden que había causado en aquella ocasión, había papeles por todos lados, montones de envolturas de las paletas que le gustaba comer cuando escribía y se notaba dónde había ido a parar a cada momento, porque no solía quedarse en un solo lugar al escribir.  
Una de las peticiones que tenía sobre su lugar de trabajo era estar completamente habitable: baño, muebles cómodos, espacio suficiente para moverse y hasta una pequeña cocina. En ocasiones era más su cuarto que su habitación propia.

En su casa anterior contaba con una estufa ahí dentro, y hasta con despensa, ahora sólo tenía que subir las escaleras y tenía una. Considerando eso… era hora de ir por café, realmente lo necesitaba.

Subió las escaleras y no se asombró de toparse a Tomoyo en la cocina, preparando un rico desayuno.

—¿Me acompañarás a desayunar? —preguntó la amatista mientras servía dos tazas con agua caliente. Aquella pregunta era un disfrazado '¿estás bien?'.  
—Sí, pero después volveré a mi libro —respondió Sakura, lo cual era 'no del todo, pero ya no duele'.

Tomoyo sonrío melancólicamente ante su manera tan extraña de comunicarse cuando sabían que preguntar directamente no serviría de nada.

—¿Qué tal vas con tu libro? —cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento.  
—Bien, bien… —mencionó Sakura imitándola—. De hecho ya estoy por terminarlo, tanto así que ayer comencé otro.  
—¿Otro? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Y lo vas a lanzar con Yamska?  
—¿Y por qué no? En la otra editorial estoy pausada porque aún les falta sacar uno que ya entregué, y aquí me ofrecieron la oportunidad y…  
—Y es la empresa de los Li —exclamó un tanto molesta.  
—No es por ellos que deseo estar ahí —murmuró Sakura cruzándose de brazos.  
—Pero te lastiman, ¡y lo sabes!

Sakura suspiró y bajó la mirada. No podía negar eso; realmente el verse con Syaoran le iba a doler más ahora que antes. Syaoran Li seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida, aunque se hubiera puesto a la tarea de negárselo a sí misma por años.

—Podré soportarlo, Tomoyo —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica—. Tal vez estoy loca, demasiado… pero… —levantó la mirada para posarla en el rostro de su mejor amiga— pero siento que si lo hago, por fin podré cerrar esa parte de mi vida.

La amatista suspiró con tristeza ante la idea de que Sakura siguiera soportando a Li, que volviera a verlo y escucharla llorar cada noche como en aquellos días.  
Pero de algo estaba segura, la idea de cerrar aquella tristeza que empañaba su vida era buena idea.  
De todas formas, ella haría todo lo posible porque jamás volvieran a lastimar a su mejor amiga.

&.

"Entonces, como si hubiera sido planeado, ambos levantaron la mirada y la clavaron en el otro. Jennifer se sonrojó ante aquello; le resultaba extraño el poder decir que eran algo, que no sólo era una fantasía suya, un sueño despierto o algo parecido.  
Bajó la mirada cuando sintió cómo Jacob se acercaba a ella, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a palpitar más deprisa.

Él la apresó contra la pared y le sonrío de esa forma que sólo él tenía, medio ladeada pero con toda la ternura que podía tener un hombre. Jennifer comenzó a temblar ante la expectación, el suave aroma que ella denominaba 'de Jacob' la envolvió.

Sintió un par de gentiles dedos en su barbilla que le levantaron el rostro con cuidado y subió la mirada. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de él encima de sus labios, hasta que él posó aquella boca que siempre imaginó besándola… pero esta vez no era un sueño.  
Ya no.  
Ahora era real."

Sakura gimió cuando notó que lo que había escrito; no era la primera vez que sus palabras terminaban guiándola a un párrafo llenó de las emociones que había experimentado con Syaoran, o una descripción detallada de lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

Seleccionó el texto y lo borró con saña, tanta que por un momento creyó que su portátil la regañaría con un '¡hey, que yo no tuve la culpa!', y no, ella lo sabía, toda la culpa era suya y sólo suya.  
Subió sus piernas a la silla y acomodó su barbilla en las rodillas.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente era algo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Y lo peor era que el poco tiempo que había podido dormir tuvo un sueño donde el beso se transformaba en algo más íntimo, recordando cuando hacía el amor con él.  
Sonrío un poco cuando recordó su primera vez, los dos llenos de inquietudes y miedos, sin saber qué esperar, qué hacer o si estaban haciéndolo bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando más marcas de las que ya tenía en ellas. Porque nunca había dejado de llorar en realidad, únicamente se calmaba lo suficiente para no empañar su visión, pero por dentro sentía cómo se rompía.

—Te odio, Syaoran Li —murmuró entre sollozos—. Te odio tanto…

_Claro que lo peor, era saber que no era verdad._

&.

—¿Alguna vez has leído un libro de 'Esmeralda'? —preguntó Alicia, imitando un gesto de incredulidad ante el nombre.  
—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —cuestionó Syaoran mientras revisaba los documentos de su escritorio.  
—Porque tal vez deberías hacerlo…  
—Alice —mencionó con firmeza, levantando la mirada para verla directo a los ojos—. No intentes meterte, en serio.  
—Pero necesitas que alguien te guié, Syaoran —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Porque ahora no sabes qué hacer.  
—Sí qué sé.  
—¿Entonces qué harás?

El chico clavó su mirada chocolate en su amiga y asistente, intentaba ser duro con ella pero Alice ya estaba acostumbrada a esa forma que tenía para evadirse y no lo dejaría, no en esa ocasión.

—Lee este —exclamó, dejando un libro en el escritorio—. Te ayudará.

Dicho eso, se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida, sin voltear nuevamente hacia atrás.

Syaoran murmuró un 'ajá, ¿qué más?' y decidió continuar con su trabajo. Los números, las vistas al futuro, decisiones importantes a tomar, ¡eso era lo que él disfrutaba e su trabajo!  
Porque lo mantenían alejado de su realidad.

Gruñó cuando cinco minutos después notó que había fallado en el balance que estaba haciendo para asegurar las ganancias debido a que el libro había aumentado de tamaño, o tal vez no, pero como si estuviera más grande.

Lo tomó y observó con cuidado el título del libro, la imagen que tenía en la portada, que era tan sencillo cómo sólo algo de Sakura podía ser y, sobre todo, el nombre de la escritora en letras grandes sobre el adverso.  
Sonrío un poco cuando recordó a la Sakura que vivía en las nubes todo el tiempo, aquella que conoció cuando no sabía que él la observaba. Suponía que la elección de la carrera podría ser por todas aquellas fantasías que seguramente tenía en aquellos momentos, cuando se escapaba del mundo en el que vivía e inventaba alguno propio.  
Suspiró. Él ahora _sí_ que necesitaba escapar del suyo.

Syaoran vio los documentos que aún esperaban por su revisión y los movió a su derecha, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para revisarlos. Toda la vida si quería.  
En esos momentos, debía arreglar primero su vida personal.  
Eso era lo importante.

&.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Feimei, sentándose con elegancia en la silla frente al escritorio de Alice.  
—Sigue esperando, Feimei —dijo la chica de cabellos cortos mientras anotaba unas cosas en la libreta de citas—. Ustedes en ocasiones son tan impacientes e impulsivos, ¿sabías?

Feimei gruñó alto ininteligible ante la afirmación.

—En ocasiones primero se deben intentar otras cosas.  
—¿Cómo lo que hiciste? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.  
—Justo como eso —mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Syaoran es un buen chico y estoy segura de que sabrá qué hacer con lo que le he dado.  
—No merece que seas su amiga.  
—Tú tampoco y mírame, aquí estoy arreglándoles la vida.

La descendiente de la familia Li negó con la cabeza, ¿para qué negarlo? No era la primera vez que Alice hacia algo por su familia, por ella, por Syaoran.  
La creación de la editorial había sido un sueño suyo, la decisión de Alice por ayudar a cumplirla y el deseo de la misma chica por sacar a su mejor amigo del pozo donde se había metido eran la razón del porqué Syaoran estaba al frente.

Sonrío melancólicamente, ¿quién diría que todo lo que había sucedido los llevaría a ese día?  
Bueno, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias.  
Solamente lo inevitable.

Y tal vez lo inevitable en ese momento, en ese mundo, en ese ahora, era que tuviera que pasar lo que sucedió para asegurarle un final feliz a su hermano.  
Rezaba por eso.

* * *

¡No tienen ni idea de cuánto debo de quererlos!  
Mi internet está fallando, lo detesto tanto en estos momentos, así que lo que he hecho es subirme a mi techo donde hace rato, por estar jugando con mi hermana con que haría todo para tener Internet, descubrí una red abierta que me permitió conectarme.  
Y tengo frío… ¡mucho!  
(Y mi hermana no para de reírse desde abajo, y mis vecinos me ven raro)

Pero no quería fallarles, no ahora. No hoy (o mañana).

Gracias a aquellas que ya me han felicitado, mañana si todo está bien estaré también aquí en mi techo xDU, mi mamá sólo me dice que cómo quiera.  
Por cierto, prometo responder sus reviews, ¡lo juro!, pero ahora me es imposible. No quiero congelarme.

Dos cosas antes de irme:  
¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, disfrútenlo con sus parejas o amigos, mejor con los amigos. Valen mucho más que un novio.

Y… ¡capítulo extra el miércoles! Porque para aquellos que ven este capítulo como algo de relleno, no lo es, se los aseguro ;)


	19. Kat y Carl

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XVIII  
Kat y Carl**

'Durante días enteros se preguntó si no estaba llevando todo al extremo, después de todo iba a abandonar su vida completa por alguien que no lo merecía.  
Su madre una vez le dijo que si un chico la hacía llorar no valía la pena, Kat estuvo de acuerdo… pero era diferente el vivirlo. Por más que sus amigos le gritaran que Carl no la merecía, que no valía sus lágrimas o sus sueños, ella no podía evitar derramar algunas en cualquier momento que el recuerdo la atacaba.

Sonrío con tristeza cuándo intento adivinar dónde no había llorado en los últimos meses, sí, meses. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo.  
Se había sumido en una depresión que la llevaba con zombie de un lugar a otro. Universidad, trabajo, casa, universidad, trabajo, casa. Como un círculo sin fin.

Kat lo había decidido desde que él pronunció las palabras que nadie quiere escuchar: 'necesito hablar contigo'. Se preguntaba si sería cobarde por hacerlo o completamente lo contrario.  
Negó con la cabeza, después de todo no iba a suicidarse.  
Iba a desaparecer.

El mes siguiente ordenó toda su vida hasta empaquetarla en dos cajas. Era triste el reconocer que todo lo que alguna vez había sido de importancia se reducía a eso.  
Convivió con sus amigos como antes de que él la dejara, mostrándoles a una Kat sonriente y, al parecer, muy restablecida. Quería que mantuvieran ese recuerdo de ella, el de una chica feliz y luchadora.

Además, observó día tras día a Carl en la universidad donde ambos estudiaban. Le vio reír, divertirse, molestar a sus amigos y besar a aquella chica que ahora era su prometida.  
Lloró de frustración al provocarse tal dolor, pero de alguna forma eso le aliviaba el alma. Después de todo lo que Kat había querido alguna vez era verlo feliz.

Escribió una carta a sus padres y otra a sus amigos, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Después, guardó todo en lugares estratégicos donde podrían encontrarlo y partió a aquel lugar.  
Donde viviría a partir de ese momento y para toda la eternidad.'

Aquella noche Syaoran no había dormido. Raramente, tampoco tenía un solo miligramo de alcohol en el cuerpo. Había decidido enfrentar aquello con la mayor sobriedad posible, mínimo al comienzo, después se había enfrascado tanto en la lectura que no se había movido demasiado de su cama.

Cuando tomó el libro entre sus manos al llegar a su habitación se había auto-convencido de que el libro era de Esmeralda Carter, alguien ajeno a Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sin embargo, cuando iba por el cuarto capítulo entendió el porqué Alice le había recomendado exactamente ese libro: era la historia de lo que Sakura había vivido después de que se alejaran, también venía un poco de la historia de su amor.

Un resumen algo burdo comparado con todo lo que él recordaba; escenas completas eran extractos sacados de aquellos días.  
Sonrío melancólicamente al notar cómo en la declaración de Carl a Kat, el sonido de las campanas de medianoche los sacó de su ensoñación, y recordó exactamente el lugar exacto donde había sucedido todo eso en la vida real.

Él le había pedido que fuera su novia un día a mitad de la noche, había sido espontaneo y aún así digno de recordar. Habían pasado la noche entera en aquel festival que hacían en el Templo Tsukimine y cuando llegaban a la casa de ella, Syaoran había sentido la necesidad de decírselo.  
Tenían tan solo 15 años.

Syaoran comenzó a llorar sin notarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin pudor alguno por mostrarse tan débil. Él sabía cuándo había sufrido él con toda la situación, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera el causante de la transformación de Sakura en Esmeralda; en aquella chica con frío corazón y encerrada en un mundo donde nadie podía alcanzarla.

Vivió palabra tras palabra, enunciado más enunciado, párrafo y párrafo, la vida completa de la mujer a quien amaba después de que él la abandonó. Sufrió al recordar por aquellas líneas lo sucedido.  
Las palabras dichas por él habían sido plasmadas en aquel libro, en el capítulo cinco, en un recuerdo que tenía Kat al despertar.

Logró preguntarse si para Sakura _despertar_ se refería a comenzar a ser Esmeralda.

Syaoran Li se prometió intentar una y otra vez en devolver a Sakura a la vida, a aquella que él había conocido. De la que se había enamorado.  
La única chica que había podido derretir su corazón con una simple sonrisa y le hacía feliz con sólo su compañía.

&.

—¿Sabías que Li está divorciado? —preguntó Tomoyo aquella noche, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Matt dirigió su mirada hacia ella, cuestionándose cuándo el nombre de él había comenzado a aparecer en la casa. Hasta donde él sabía Syaoran Li era un ente innombrable.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió.  
—¿Por qué crees que sea?  
—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

Tomoyo bebió un trago del vino que tenía en su mano y recorrió la sala con la vista.

—Sakura luce bien —murmuró sin aclarar nada.  
—Ella está bien —exclamó Matt.  
—No lo está —suspiró—. Se ve igual que antes, cuando Syaoran terminó con ella: tranquila, feliz, despistada. Luce bien, pero no lo está —calló unos instantes—. ¿Sabes que Kat primero se llamaba Esmeralda?

Matt levantó la mirada de donde la había depositado entendía perfectamente de qué hablaba la amatista. Del primer libro de Sakura, aquel que había escrito con el dolor de todo lo que sentía en aquellos días.

—¿De ahí sacó su nombre? —cuestionó.  
—Sí, de ahí —afirmó ella—. Cuando se dio cuenta qué tan parecidas eran sus recuerdos con la situación de 'Esmeralda' comenzó a hacer que el resto la llamaran así, yo no entendía el porqué hasta que sacó el libro y tomó el sobrenombre. Más aún —levantó la manos en señal de molestia—, cuando lo leí fue… revelador.  
—¿Insinúas que Sakura alguna vez quiso…? —no terminó la frase.  
—Congelarse no, por supuesto. No es posible en la vida real —exclamó—. Pero suicidarse, probablemente sí.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras cada uno reflexionaba la situación por separado. Tomoyo era quien conocía más a la castaña, quien en estos momentos se encontraba encerrada de nuevo en el sótano, escribiendo sin parar, y sabía que necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda en esos momentos. Se sentía inútil sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Matt, por otra parte, conocía a Esmeralda. A Sakura dentro de su papel de una chica que todo le resbalaba sin tomarle ninguna importancia.  
Vivió con detalle todo el romance que ella había tenido con un tal Yao años antes y, a pesar de la enorme ternura que el hombre tenía hacía ella, y ella hacía él, nunca la había visto precisamente feliz.

—¿Sakura era feliz al lado de Li? —preguntó de pronto.  
—No tienes idea de cuánto —susurró ella, negando con la cabeza. Después levantó la vista y la clavó en Matt, decidida—. ¿Qué tal están tus contactos en Hong-Kong?

Matt asintió solemnemente.  
Podía ser la mayor estupidez que hicieran en sus vidas, pero si para sacar a Sakura de aquel estado de mutismo, donde parecía más un zombie que alguien vivo, era necesario hacerlo. Lo harían.

Después de todo eran sus mejores amigos.

* * *

/me se esconde.  
No me asesinen, por favor.

Sé que les debo el capítulo extra, pero el miércoles me sentía tan extremadamente cansada que me dormí a las 8pm y no desperté hasta el día siguiente, tuve algunos problemas de salud y personales, así que me fue imposible. Prometo intentar subirlo esta semana.

Sobre el capítulo, bueno, espero que haya entendido un poco. Para ser sincera al principio 'Kat' sufría un coma, pero siento que 'Esmeralda' podría crear algo más fantasioso, nosotros lo hacemos después de todo.

Y ya faltan pocos reviews para los 100, me hacen feliz :D!

* * *

Smithback; no le digas maldito a Syaoran, es que está confundido y no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar :'(

lfanycka; es que ambos son tercos, a Sakura se le pegó algo de eso de parte de Syaoran, estoy segura. Escena caliente, omg, ya sé xD!

Esmeralda; muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D! Y bueno, las cosas no son fáciles para ellos, te lo aseguro.


	20. Sólo hablar

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XIX  
Sólo hablar**

—Me niego.

Tomoyo suspiró y Matt murmuró un 'terca como una mula, Dios'.

—Sakura, entiende, no necesitas ir a enfrentarlo, no es tu método normal…

La castaña le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su mejor amiga.

—No, no lo es —aseguró—. Pero no dejaré que se crea el ganador de esto.  
—¿De qué? —preguntó exasperado Matt—. ¿Por qué compiten? ¿Por ver quién le hace más daño al otro?  
—En eso obviamente él me lleva ventaja —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos—. No, no es eso. Es sólo que —suspiró y bajó la mirada—… quiero ir, enfrentarlo.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
Algo que no podía negar era que de aquella relación entre Sakura y Syaoran a ambos se les habían pegado costumbres del otro; ella era mucho más terca, como se notaba justo ahora.

—Iré contigo —afirmó él.  
—Eso esperaba —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa—. Ahora, si el debate ha terminado, debo terminar el siguiente capítulo antes de que las ideas se esfumen de mi mente.

Matt y Tomoyo observaron en silencio como la castaña daba media vuelta y se metía rumbo al sótano, de donde apenas la habían sacado en pocas ocasiones.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó ella cuando reviso que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.  
—Algo, sí… —dijo Matt suspirando—. He descubierto muchos más detalles de los que esperaba siendo la familia Li, parece que a Syaoran no le importó mucho guardar aquellos chismes y rumores sobre su matrimonio.

El chico sacó una carpeta de su portafolio y se la ofreció a Tomoyo.

—Ahí podrás encontrar toda la información.

La amatista asintió y comenzó a leer con rapidez.

&.

—Syaoran —comenzó Feimei—. Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

La mayor de los hermanos Li acaba de toparse con el chico, quien salía de su habitación con una expresión decidida en el rostro. Comenzó a perseguirlo por los pasillos de la mansión.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. ¡Qué esperes te digo! —gritó al tomarlo el brazo para detener su avance—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
—Iré con Sakura —afirmó seguro de sí mismo.  
—¿Estás loco o qué? —mencionó un poco exasperada—. Primero piensa que vas a hacer, no vayas simplemente a ver que se te ocurre en el camino.  
—Feimei... —comenzó él.  
—No, escúchame bien Syaoran Li —comenzó—. Ya una vez fuiste a decirle las cosas sin antes analizarlo y mira cómo has terminado. En esta ocasión nadie te está presionando para hacerlo —tomó un poco de aire, ese hombre sí que le exasperaba.  
—Yo ya sé qué decirle —aclaró evidentemente molesto.

Feimei frunció los labios, eso le había dicho la última vez.

—Xiao Lang… —dijo, pronunciando como cuando vivían en Hong Kong y eran unos niños. Siempre había sido más unida a su único hermano que a sus tres hermanas mayores. Él levantó la mirada y leyó en ella lo decidido que se encontraba—. Confío en ti —murmuró.

El castaño le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de tomar las llaves de su auto y salir corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento.

Syaoran Li había tomado una decisión cuando termino de leer aquel libro que resumía la vida que no conocía de la mujer que amaba, iba a recuperarla. No le importaba cuánto tiempo tardara en lograr convencerla, en lograr acercarse.  
Iba a demostrarle a Sakura Kinomoto que seguía amándola.

Condujo hasta aquella casa que conocía desde su adolescencia con la mente en otro lado; hasta que bajo del auto notó que con las prisas su cabello seguía húmedo y tenía la ropa desarreglada. Suspiró profundamente mientras consideraba el cómo acercarse al lugar y qué decir.

Tocó la puerta y alguien gritó un 'voy', entonces mordió su labio inferior, se encontraba nervioso. Y hacía ya demasiado tiempo desde que alguna vez se había sentido así.  
Por unos instantes se imaginó a la Sakura que ella recordaba sonriente, enfundada en una de sus faldas cortas, el cabello corto y aquella mirada que le decía cuánto lo quería. Siempre solía abrir la puerta gruñendo algo para su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba: ¿dónde estaba ese idiota?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, y se topo de frente con Tomoyo Daidouji.

De pronto, ya no se sentía tan valiente.

—Eh… —comenzó.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Li? —preguntó la amatista de una forma cortante.  
—Vine a hablar con Sakura.  
—¿Con quién? —cuestionó—. Aquí no vive ninguna Sakura.  
—Sé que ahora su nombre es Esmeralda, ¿sí? —aclaró frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo quiero hablar con ella.  
—¿Para qué? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Para decirle algo que la va a dañar? Porque esta vez no te lo voy a permitir, Li.  
—¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! —reclamó molesto.  
—Ella es mi mejor amiga y mi prima, ¿por qué no habría de meterme? Tú la estás dañando.

Syaoran iba a gritarle de nuevo cuando un movimiento detrás de la chica frente a él llamó su atención: Sakura acababa de pasar por el pasillo y justo detrás de ella Matt.

—Sakura… —murmuró.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta y se topó con una Sakura petrificada al pie de la escalera.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Matt, rompiendo el silencio.  
—Vine a hablar con Sakura —respondió Syaoran. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?

Matt frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien veía a Syaoran con un extraño anhelo y con algo de terror en la mirada.

—Sakura —comenzó Syaoran, al ver la escena—. Quisiera hablar contigo.  
—Amor, no es necesario que hables con él si no quieres —mencionó Matt, tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas—. Ve a tu habitación y te veré ahí en unos momentos.

Syaoran gruñó bajo, ya sabía que eran novios, pero ¿por qué diablos en la habitación de ella?

—Tomoyo —murmuró Matt, viendo que Sakura seguía sin moverse—. ¿Puedes llevarla?  
—Sí —afirmó la amatista caminando hasta la flor de cerezo e incitándola a subir por las escaleras.

Matt caminó hasta la puerta y vio con dureza a su jefe.

—No tiene ningún derecho a venir —exclamó cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse en la segunda planta—. Es nuestro jefe, sí. Pero no se le permite venir a molestarla en su vida privada.  
—¿Eres su novio? —soltó sin voz.  
—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —preguntó de regreso—. ¿Por qué eso habría que importarle a usted?

Shizuka lo sabía, ese chico sabía la historia que estaba en el pasado de ellos.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella —murmuró.  
—Hagamos algo —comenzó Matt—, hablaré con ella. Si quiere hablar con usted, me comunicaré. Si no, entonces le pido que no vuelva a venir a esta casa. Que tenga buena noche —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero no contaba con Daidouji, y mucho menos con el novio. Tragó saliva. ¿Eso significaba que su plan no podría ser?  
'No', se dijo. Después de todo no había hablado con ella, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Caminó hasta la calle y cerró la cerca con cuidado, después levantó la mirada y vio prendida la luz del cuarto que era del padre de Sakura, suponía que ahí vivía ella ahora.

—Li —escuchó cuando acababa de dar media vuelta. Era Tomoyo—. Ella dice que hablará con usted mañana, a las seis de la tarde, aquí —dijo con seriedad—. Si vuelves a lastimarla, me temo que tendrás que enfrentarte con Matt y conmigo, ¿queda claro?  
—Sí —respondió el castaño sin voz.

Mañana hablaría con ella.

* * *

Siento muchísimo no haber dejado capítulo el sábado pasado, entre que no lo tenía escrito y mi preocupación por mis amigos de Chile no tenía ni ganas de escribir. De hecho, aún no sé de uno de ellos u__u

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste, el de la próxima semana, si todo está bien, será aquel que imaginé al comienzo de toda la historia. Vaya... ya estamos ahí, estoy segura de que disfrutaré escribiéndolo.

Disculpen los errores, está recién salido de mis dedos, sin revisión. Prometo corregirlo próximamente.

Y mil y un más gracias por sus ya 100 reviews :D

* * *

lfanycka; muchas gracias por tu review y tu energía positiva :D!

Esmeralda; no te preocupes, yo también, y te entiendo u_u


	21. Todo está bien a pesar de eso

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XX**  
**Todo está bien a pesar de eso  
**  
Sakura abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol comenzó a molestarla demasiado y suspiró profundamente ante los recuerdos del día pasado.  
Había dormido únicamente porque la noche anterior había tomado una pastilla contra la gripe, que no necesitaba, pero que sabía la pondría a dormir; sin ella seguramente la habría pasado dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Se puso de pie y notó que no era más allá de las ocho de la mañana, volvió a suspirar. Mejor levantarse y ponerse a hacer algo para no pensar en permanecer en esa cama un momento más. Después de todo, ahí sí la alcanzarían los problemas.

—Buenos días —exclamó una hora más tarde cuando Tomoyo bajaba por las escaleras—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
—Buen día, Sakurita —respondió la amatista con una sonrisa—. Bien, ¿tú?  
—Perfectamente —anunció sonriendo.

Tomoyo la observó de arriba abajo como si no creyera la afirmación.

—Anoche se tomó algo para dormir —aclaró Matt, quien entraba por el pasillo—. Buen día, chicas —dijo sonriente—. Vine temprano para levantarlas pero veo que ustedes no duermen tanto.  
—Habla por Tomoyo —murmuró Sakura—. Yo estoy despierta porque ya no podía permanecer más en la cama.  
—Bueno —dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa—. A desayunar, que tenemos pocas horas para trabajar.  
—Sea lo que sea que estás planeando, _Sophie_ —empezó Sakura—, de una vez te digo que no.  
—Eso dices siempre, _Esmeralda _—dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Matt negó con la cabeza, bastante divertido por la escena, y tomó asiento en aquella mesa. Eran, de alguna forma, una peculiar familia.

&.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Syaoran, cada minuto parecía el doble del tiempo del habitual y Feimei ya estaba harta de verlo caminar por el pasillo.  
De hecho, cosa aún más extraña, había cambiado su vestuario en las suficientes ocasiones como para no recordar que había usado ya y qué no.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando lo vio darse un pequeño golpe contra la pared.  
—No —gruñó.  
—Tranquilízate —murmuró, aunque ya sabía que no serviría de nada—. Si estás tan tenso vas a asustarla.  
—¿Y si eso es lo que quiero? —preguntó clavando su mirada decidida en su hermana.  
—¿Asustarla? —bufó—. No, no quieres eso.  
—Tienes razón, no lo quiero, no…

Y comenzó a caminar en círculos nuevamente.

&.

A las seis en punto Sakura bajaba por las escaleras de su casa. No esperaba que él fuera puntual, después de todo ella jamás lo había sido en las citas que habían tenido en su adolescencia.  
_'Pero esto no es una cita, Sakura'_, se recordó.

Sus ojos vagaron por la acogedora sala y suspiró con ternura cuando recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando salían juntos, cuando su padre y Tôya estaban ahí. Se hizo una anotación mental de hablarle al idiota de su hermano cuando se encontrara mejor mentalmente hablando.

El timbre se escuchó y saltó sobresaltada; su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y se obligó a caminar hasta la puerta.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia el espejo que se encontraba a su derecha en la entrada; por un instante se vio vestida con una de sus aniñadas y cortas faldas, aquellas blusas de colores pasteles y el cabello corto… con aquella enorme sonrisa que tenía cuando sabía que Syaoran, su amado Syaoran, era el que la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

_Porque después de todo, el pasado no puede ser olvidado…  
_  
Negó con la cabeza una vez y tomó aire. Caminó los últimos pasos que la separaban de su destino y abrió la puerta con decisión.

La visión de ver a Syaoran parado afuera en la entrada de su casa, con aquella expresión nerviosa y decidida fue lo que terminó por crearle aquel deja vú.

_… y te persigue durante años hasta el punto de asfixiarte lentamente, rodeando tu presente con las ramificaciones que creaste por tus decisiones.  
_  
Siempre había creído que él era guapo, bastante atractivo a decir verdad. De niña, _adolescente_, se recordó, no podía saber qué tanto era porque no había vivido lo suficiente.  
Ahora, como adulta, podía decirlo sin temor a equivocarse.

Syaoran Li era malditamente atractivo.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Una visión donde su vida no estaba tan podrida, tan triste, tan solitaria, apareció en su mente. Syaoran seguía con aquella forma tan suya de dejarla sin respiración.

Iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde, definitivamente.

_Aquellas decisiones que tomaste para intentar seguir adelante.  
_  
—Buena tarde, Li —respondió ella inclinando su cabeza—. ¿Vamos?

Él asintió y extendió su mano para tomarla con cuidado del brazo y acercarla a él.

&.

Syaoran nunca había dudado lo hermosa que era Sakura. Simplemente con aquella sonrisa que tenía lograba cautivar a la gente que se le acercaba.  
Era como una luz que atraía a aquellos con alma triste y oscura.  
_Personas como él.  
_  
Había llegado puntual a la casa de ella y por un instante se imaginó a Tôya y Yukito a la vuelta de ésta, el primero queriendo romperle el cuello y el segundo deteniéndolo con la fuerza de su cuerpo.  
Se hizo una anotación mental sobre preguntarle sobre ellos después.

Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, casi le pareció escuchar el 'voy, Syaoran' que anunciaba a Sakura pero jamás lo dijo realmente. Ya no.

Cuando abrió la puerta y pudo observarla realmente creyó que la palabra hermosa era poco para describirla completamente, simplemente no existía algo que pudiera expresar todo lo que Sakura le parecía.

Maldijo a Tomoyo, quien seguramente había creado aquella visión que le había quitado la respiración. Llevaba una falda, como antes, pero tenía un estilo completamente diferente y era en color negro; su blusa era de un verde un poco más oscuro que su mirada y llevaba su largo cabello en una sencilla trenza.

Syaoran suspiró para él mismo, iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde.

&.

—Sakura —comenzó cuando se encontraron en la calle—. ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial o me permites llevarte a algún lado?

Ella dirigió su mirada hasta él unos momentos y después levantó la mano, quitándole importancia.

—A donde quieras…  
—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó curioso, al notar que llevaba sandalias con un poco de tacón.  
—Perfectamente, ¿por qué? —mencionó viendo claramente como la mirada de él se quedaba un instante en sus piernas.  
—No estabas acostumbrada a usarlos.  
—Era una niña —aclaró.  
—Lo sé, lo eras —suspiró—. Vamos, entonces.

Syaoran señaló un camino y comenzaron a andar.

—¿Tu auto dónde lo dejaste?  
—Por allá —dijo señalando el lugar por donde iban—. Creí que no te ibas a negar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiró, nunca podría negarse a las sugerencias de él.

_Porque, probablemente, eso que tanto intentas dejar atrás es lo que te permitirá continuar hoy, mañana y siempre.  
_  
—¡Sakurita! —gritó alguien detrás de ellos, rompiendo el silencio.

Ambos dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con una señora mayor que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña.

—Sabía que eras tú, pequeña —dijo a unos pasos de distancia—. Luces diferente, más madura.  
—Gracias… —murmuró la aludida.  
—Seguro y no me reconoces, ¿cierto? —preguntó al ver la mirada de la chica—. Soy la mamá de Takashi, el muy ingrato sólo me dijo que habías vuelto a la ciudad pero no lo linda que te habías vuelto —dirigió su mirada a Syaoran—. ¿Y tú eres…?  
—Li Syaoran —aclaró dándole la mano.  
—¡¿Entonces sí se casaron?! —exclamó emocionada—. Nunca le conocí, joven Li, pero recuerdo que Takashi hablaba de usted, en alguna ocasión lo hizo. Y sí recuerdo que ustedes eran novios.

Sakura y Syaoran voltearon a verse el uno al otro incómodos.

_Aunque sea lo último que deseas..._

—Pensé que no habían quedado en nada porque luego dejo de hablar de ustedes —continuó la señora intentando tranquilizar a la niña quien se removía inquieta.  
—Bueno señora… —comenzó Sakura.  
—Hacen una linda pareja, ¿saben? —preguntó sonriendo, ignorante de los pensamientos que estaba provocando en los chicos frente a ella.

_Lo último que quieres ver…_

—Se ven bien juntos —siguió con una sonrisa.

_Lo último a lo que podrías recurrir…  
_  
—Pero señora, nosotros no somos más que amigos —aclaró Syaoran con expresión seria.

Sakura lo vio de reojo preguntándose qué tan amigos podían ser realmente.

—Oh, que lastima… —dijo la señora—. Espero que algún día logren formalizarse, realmente se ven bien juntos.

_El último a quien podrías buscar…  
_  
La señora se despidió con rapidez, dejando a los dos con un silencio incómodo y una extraña sensación. Si las cosas fueran como deberían de ser, si el destino fuera amable con ellos, la suerte y todo, tal vez sí estarían juntos.

O mínimo serían amigos.

_Porque sabes que, de seguir huyendo, terminarás volviéndote loco.  
_  
—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó ella, al notar que él se detenía nuevamente. La conversación anterior, a unas calles de ahí, los había sumido en un silencio que se había mantenido constante.  
—Este es el lugar donde te di el primer beso —murmuró él tomando su mano y arrastrándola hasta él.

Sakura dio unos traspiés por el asombro, por la culpa de no recordar el lugar, y entonces se encontró, nuevamente, en brazos de Syaoran Li.  
La chica tragó saliva y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, justo entonces logró notar la mano de él en su mejilla y levantó un poco el rostro, justo al instante en que él bajaba el suyo y juntaron sus labios en un suave beso.

_Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo está bien a pesar de eso._

* * *

Podrían asesinarme pero... no creo que quieran... espero.

Fue muchísimo tiempo sin subir nada pero es que... es que... la uni, mis amigas, un viaje, mi familia, de nuevo la uni, de nuevo mis amigas x__x! Me impidieron escribir algo. Y después, lo peor, ¡se me fue la inspiración!  
Sabía exactamente qué quería escribir y no me salía nada. Me frustre y cerré Word y no lo volví a abrir hasta hoy.

Espero MIL VECES que les guste porque este es el capítulo que imaginé. En mi mente se veía más bonito, de todas formas.  
Soy un asco escribiendo u_u

Y es hora de decirles la canción en la que me basé, se llama 'Cool' y es 'Gwen Stefani'. Aquella tarde/noche con mi hermana veíamos vídeos y ella puso ese, entonces toda la idea se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Alguien ha interpretado ese vídeo? Me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes sobre él. Y sobre mi historia, claro.

Lamento no responder sus reviews y PROMETO continuar cada sábado otra vez.

(Un premio al primero que adiviné de dónde es algunas de las frases que metí. El ganador decide qué quiere)


	22. Aclaraciones

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXI  
Aclaraciones  
**  
—Acepto.

Sakura bajó la mirada por unos instantes y mordió su labio inferior intentando detener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Realmente ella no debería de estar ahí. No debería de haber asistido a la boda del hombre al que amaba y del que, estaba segura, no podría olvidar.

Pero no quería dejar de asistir a ese día. Syaoran lucía increíblemente atractivo con el traje chino tradicional de los Li. Si no supiera que entre ellos ya no había nada más que una simple amistad, se habría acercado a él y lo hubiera besado hasta el cansancio.

—Y tú, Syaoran Li, ¿aceptas a Meiling como tu amada esposa?

La castaña levantó la mirada y se forzó a mantener la mirada ahí, en la escena que pasaba en esos momentos. Logró distinguir cómo Syaoran tomaba con más fuerza la mano de su casi-esposa y, sin desviar un poco su mirada, asentir antes de decir con fuerza el acepto.

_Y ahí estaba.  
_  
Ahora sí era oficial. Syaoran Li era ya alguien completamente lejano. Si alguna vez había soñado con que todo eso no era real, que despertaría y su vida seguiría bien, a su lado.  
Que un día ella sería la chica vestida con ese traje.  
Ya no importaba, ya se había terminado todo.

Sintió la mano de Tomoyo apretar la suya pero no dirigió su mirada hacía ella; en lugar de eso, apreció el beso entre los recién casados entre las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y levantó las manos para alejar aquel veneno que le lastimaba el rostro en forma de lágrimas.

Cuando los abrió, no se encontraba en la boda de Syaoran. Ni en algo parecido. Ella era quien lo besaba a él, en el lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso muchos años atrás.  
Era ella, Sakura Kinomoto, quien se desvivía con sus labios sobre los suyos. Sobre los de Syaoran Li, el que la había abandonado.

—¡Déjame! —gritó intentando alejarse de él.

¿Cómo había caído en aquel juego? Ella ya no era una inocente niña, y definitivamente no iba a jugar nuevamente con su corazón.

—¡Déjame! —volvió a pedir, pero las manos de él la tomaban con fuerza de los brazos y comenzó a llevarla hasta un árbol, donde la empujo con un poco de delicadeza.

La chica gruñó cuando se sintió apresada, y es que era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que se encontraba entre un obstáculo y el cuerpo de Syaoran.

—No creas que caeré en tus juegos, Syaoran —advirtió.  
—No estoy jugando, Sakura —murmuró él con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos, sentía claramente donde la respiración de él jugaba con ellos—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando?  
—No sé qué planeas, pero yo vine para hablar contigo, no por esto —reclamó intentando alejarlo aún, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él y empujando con fuerza—. Tú estás casado y no sé dónde está tu esposa, pero ella existe y…  
—No estoy casado, Sakura —aclaró tomando una de las manos que ella aún tenía en su pecho, apartándola de él y entrelazando sus dedos—. Duré menos de un año casado.

La flor de cerezo levantó el rostro para revisar el de Syaoran. No mentía, algo le decía que no lo hacía. Pero… ella… ella sabía que ellos nunca se divorciaban, ni se separaban. Entonces, ¿por qué razón…?

—Tú sabes que yo no la amaba a ella. Te amaba a ti —murmuró, levantando la mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla de la chica—. Me casé con ella por compromiso, y eso fue todo.  
—¿Por qué…?  
—¿Me divorcie? —la interrumpió—. Porque ella lo entendía. No fue fácil —bufó y negó con la cabeza—, pero ya era el jefe de la familia y ya no podían negarme nada. Yo lo decidía.  
—¿Y Meiling…?  
—Ella está en Hong-Kong con su hijo.

Sakura levantó una ceja preguntándose si debía de cuestionar eso o no.

—En realidad, es nuestro —murmuró, acariciando ahora su cabello—. No es mío, biológicamente hablando. Nunca supiste la razón de la boda, ¿verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas. No entendía nada, no sabía qué hacía ahí. Cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas.

—Ella estaba embarazada de alguien que los Li jamás habrían aceptado. Yo debía de casarme con ella para _ser_ el padre de su hijo y así ella no enfrentara ningún problema —suspiró—. Los únicos que sabemos la verdad somos ella, Feimei y yo. Para el resto, Xiao es mi hijo también, y si te lo preguntas sí se parece a mí.  
—¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó sin voz.  
—Se podría decir que sí, lo quiero como a uno. Lo he criado…  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Syaoran? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me besaste…?

Sakura calló de pronto, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.  
Syaoran la vio unos instantes y luego suspiró.

—Es difícil que me creas, pero… yo nunca te he olvidado, ¿sabes? —dijo con una triste sonrisa—. ¿Tú me olvidaste?

La castaña levantó la mirada y la clavó en el otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?  
—Porque yo lo decidí así, Meiling ya era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería —se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia—. Hasta donde sé vive con el padre de su hijo.

Sakura bajó la mirada y después la desvió para ver otro punto, algo que no fuera Syaoran. Notó que la gente seguía en el parque, había niños jugando, parejas caminando de la mano, amigos riendo, y que ellos no eran detectados porque seguramente estaban ocultos entre tantos árboles.

—Sakura… ¿tú me olvidaste?

La flor de cerezo volvió su vista hasta él. Lucía tan triste, tan demacrado. Ese no era Syaoran, no el Syaoran del que se había enamorado.  
Y ella no era esa Sakura, había dejado de serlo hacía ya algún tiempo.

—Sí —afirmó—. Yo te olvidé, Syaoran.

Syaoran asintió una vez y soltó la mano izquierda de la chica, que aún mantenía unida a la suya.

—Bien, está bien. Eso quería —murmuró sin verla—. Era lo adecuado.

Sakura desvió la mirada nuevamente, sintiendo el frío de la noche ahora que Syaoran se había alejado de ella.

—Sakura, ¿podríamos ser amigos? —preguntó de pronto—. No anhelo nada más, sé que te lastimé pero quisiera… poder volver a ser tu amigo.  
—Syaoran… —murmuró ella. Suspiró una vez—. Podríamos serlo, pero ya no somos los de antes, ¿entiendes eso? Es lo que quería decirte, por eso vine a verte. No importa si tú estás enamorado de mí, tú amas a la antigua Sakura. A la niña inocente —se señaló a sí misma—. Y yo ya no soy ella.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ambos recordaban aquellos años separados, la tristeza que había sufrido, la cantidad de veces que habían renegado de la vida.

—No puedes pretender volver a ser amigo de esa Sakura… —murmuró ella.  
—¿Y de la nueva Sakura puedo serlo?  
—Sí, supongo que puedes intentar serlo —dijo tranquilamente.

Sakura sonrío como antes y Syaoran asintió de regreso.

Amigos estaba bien.

* * *

Waaaa.  
/me se esconde detrás de una pared.

Sí, ya sé que parece complicado y que son amigos pero juro que tiene un final feliz, lo juro. Ya dejen de lanzarme cosas ;___;!

A la historia le quedan menos de cinco capítulos y ustedes lanzándome cosas, malas lectoras u_u  
Sí, menos de cinco capítulos o, a lo mucho, eso. Con epílogo xD! Pero es que ya me extendí y ya arreglé las cosas... más o menos.

Espero que me extrañen lo suficiente como para seguirme en la siguiente historia que escribiré. Espero el próximo martes traerles el summary.

Miles de gracias por sus reviews y por confiar en que seguiría escribiendo ;__;!

Por cierto, la primera en atinarle fue Ashaki, a quien le escribiré un fic de Kobato (:!

* * *

Luz de angel; gracias por tu comentario :D!

leoni tao91; aww, me alegro que te gustara :)!

lfanycka; sí, sí, no lo voy a abandonar w!!

ilse lisjuan; perdón, es que... es que... mis amigas, un congreso, la universidad, mi vida, CemZoo... TODO se me junto. Y de hecho viene lo peor del semestre, pero prometo no tardarme nuevamente.

tulipan; bueno... lo que escribe Esmeralda lo escribo yo, así que gracias por considerar que escribimos bien :D! Syaoran está un poquitín loco.


	23. Aquella añorada sonrisa

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

******Capítulo XXII  
Aquella añorada sonrisa  
**  
No era lo que había deseado, obviamente. Pero no podía negar que el pasear con Sakura, aun considerando ser únicamente su amigo era, de alguna forma, reconfortante.  
Habían subido a su auto unos momentos después de que su plática anterior y no habían hablado nuevamente, pero no se sentía incómodo con el silencio entre ellos.

—¿Por qué creaste la editorial? —preguntó de pronto Sakura, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba el cambio de color en el semáforo; ni siquiera volteando a verla, intentando darle una razón que resultará una verdad.

—No lo sé, cosa de Feimei. Ella es una asidua lectora y quería crear una, yo la apoyé. Como también deseaba irme de Hong-Kong nos propusimos hacerla juntos aquí —arrancó nuevamente—. Se podría decir que los dos obtuvimos lo que queríamos.  
—¿Cómo supiste quién era yo? —cuestionó nuevamente, esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza. Sabía que físicamente no era tan diferente como para no preguntarse si era la misma.  
—Tus ojos —murmuró él—. Podrías haber cambiado mucho por dentro, tu peinado, tu forma de vestir. Cualquier cosa, pero tus ojos siempre fueron únicos.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba el camino por la ventana. No sabía cómo tomar aquella aclaración; cuando eran novios, él siempre alababa su mirada, decía que era transparente y genuina, sin un rastro de maldad o de engaño. En cierta forma, ella siempre había creído que su mirada plasmaba perfectamente lo que pensaba aún cuando luchara por ocultar algo.

Llegaron a la afueras de un restaurante en el que había reservado una mesa para poder platicar un poco, sobre todo con privacidad.  
Estacionó el auto y bajaron aún sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando tomaron asiento en aquella mesa privada ella no pudo resistir más para preguntar aquello que la atormentaba:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Syaoran?

El chico volteó a verla. Lucía tan triste y apagada, completamente diferente a la Sakura que él había conocido alguna vez. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, y seguía brillando con aquella mirada esmeralda que lo observaba atentamente en esos momentos. Pero… pero lucía tan solitaria.

Durante aquellos años había pensado en mil razones diferentes para responder esa pregunta, porque él también se la había hecho miles de veces. Pero ninguna lo convencía lo suficiente, ninguna era verdad.

—No lo sé —respondió simplemente—. Yo me lo he preguntado muchas veces pero no lo sé.

Sakura asintió una vez.

—De todas formas —murmuró ella—. No es como si al decírmelo algo hubiera cambiado, ¿no?

Y sonrió con tristeza.

&.

—Sakura —dijo Hideki en cuanto la vio aparecer en el lugar de su cita—. ¡Hey!, ¿cómo estás?  
—Hola Hideki —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Bien, todo perfecto, ¿tú?  
—Bien, ya sabes, con mi monótona vida —mencionó sonriendo—. Estaba preocupado por ti, por el chico de la última vez.  
—¿Li? —cuestionó—. No te preocupes, es mi jefe.  
—Pero lucía tan molesto que no supe qué paso…  
—Una larga historia, eso pasó —respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pero ya nos hemos arreglado, más o menos. No te preocupes, estará bien.

Entonces se enfrascaron en una plática mientras caminaban por aquel parque llenó de árboles de cerezo recién floreciendo.

—Este lugar es precioso —afirmó ella mientras admiraba el paisaje.  
—Lo sé —dijo muy ufano—. Por eso te traje aquí. Creí que no lo conocías porque no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido reabierto, estuvo cerrado por muchos años.  
—Pues es hermoso —murmuró sonriendo—. Gracias por pensar en mí.

La semana anterior la había pasado en casa sacando de su mente todas aquellas palabras, frases y párrafos completos que habían aparecido en su mente. Cuando algo feliz o triste, o indescifrable como en ese caso, le pasaba; solía tener miles de ideas que debía sacar de su cabeza para poder continuar con su vida.  
Suspiró un poco, y ella que ya llevaba la mitad de otro libro diferente al que sacaría con Yamska.

Sonrió durante toda la tarde al lado de Hideki, quien era bastante divertido y, raramente, la comprendía cuando de pronto se perdía en sus pensamientos o sacaba su celular para hacer alguna anotación. Hasta lucía maravillado.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó de pronto después de una larga pausa.  
—Umh… sobre una pareja de extraños que están destinados —respondió, clavando su mirada en él.  
—Oh, muy romántico —dijo él con una sonrisa.  
—Sí bueno, ese es mi estilo.  
—¿No piensas sacar algo de terror o suspenso?

Sakura hizo una extraña mueca.

—Lo intenté, alguna vez… era para un trabajo en la universidad, creo que fue un asco.  
—¿Todavía lo tienes? Tal vez yo podría dejarte un comentario sincero.  
—Tal vez —dijo y comenzó a reír.

Se sentía bastante cómoda con Hideki. No esperaba más de lo que podía darle, ya sabía sobre su otra identidad y seguía siendo él, tratándola igual.

Una sonrisa nació cuando considero que tal vez podrían llegar a ser algo más.

Ante el pensamiento de tener pareja nuevamente se sobrepuso el hecho de que Syaoran y ella habían quedado en buenos términos. Suspiró un poco, cuando había estado con su última pareja lo había hecho porque se sentía sola, existía un enorme vacío en su vida que creía llenar de esa forma. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que únicamente se engañaba.

Al mismo tiempo nació la idea de que el único que algún día podría llenar ese espacio, completarla a ella, era Syaoran. Y era una idea completamente escalofriante.

&.

—Estás distraído —murmuró Feimei mientras observaba a Syaoran, quien fruncía el ceño.

El chico volteó a verla enfadado. Era la tercera vez en la semana que le decía lo mismo, y tan sólo había estado a su lado en dos ocasiones. Eso significaba que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, definitivamente estaba más distraído de lo que pretendía.

—Se nota que piensas mucho en ella —continuó diciendo la chica, ignorando la mirada de su hermano—. ¿Piensas hacer algo?  
—Ella me odia.  
—Si te odiara, no hubiera salido contigo. ¿No son amigos ahora?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, ¿en qué momento de embriaguez le había terminando contando todo a su hermana? En ninguno, decidió, porque ya llevaba un tiempo sin beber.

—¿Vas a permitir que alguien más te robe la felicidad de nuevo, Syaoran? —preguntó, acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—. No quiero verte de nuevo así, hermano. Eras demasiado triste, demasiado autómata, completamente frío —mencionó con melancolía—. Lo único que te provocaba una sonrisa era Len, aunque tu hijo a todos le sacaría sonrisas —sonrió un poco al recordar al pequeño, quien a pesar de todo era muy parecido a Syaoran. Sólo que mucho más libre, más alegre—. Eras tal y como antes de conocerla. Syaoran, date la oportunidad.

El castaño tragó saliva ante la verdad de aquellas palabras. Había dejado su felicidad sin importarle nada más que cumplir lo que creía su obligación; había ayudado a Meiling, pero destruido a la mujer que amaba.

Syaoran asintió lentamente y sonrió nuevamente.

Y Feimei le sonrió de regreso ante aquella añorada sonrisa enamorada.

****

* * *

No tengo perdón de Dios, en serio. Sé que prometí volver cada sábado pero me pasaron mil cosas, mil y un más razones para no escribir, un bloqueo, la universidad, mis amigas y un enojo que aún permanece al que se podría decir es mi novio.

Todo eso me quito las ganas de escribir.

Y luego, para acabarla, no sé, aún, cómo meter todo lo que me falta en cinco capítulos. Supongo que no les molesta que me extienda un poquititito más, ¿cierto :'(?

Aún le debo su fic a Ashaki, debo darme un balazo o algo.

Lo que más lamento es defraudarlos, chicos. Pero prometo que pueden joderme vía twitter (pami_li) si no actualizo el próximo sábado.  
De por sí ya tengo ideas para otros long-fic.

Y tengo que subir un montón de historias, así que preparen sus bandejas de entrada porque seguro las llenaré. Aunque no todo es de CCS u_u


	24. Fantasías

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXIII  
Fantasías  
**  
En bastantes ocasiones Alice se preguntó si en realidad todas las familias con tanto poder tenían esa cantidad de problemas. Era amiga de años de Syaoran y lo había visto de muchas formas, aunque la última era una persona completamente distinta a la que alguna vez había visto.  
Syaoran Li últimamente sonreía.

En alguna ocasión, cuando recién lo conoció, se había sentido atraída por él. Por esa majestuosa forma de moverse, de dominar al mundo que lo rodeaba; de aquella frialdad que demostraba y que a ella le indicaba una enorme tristeza.

Las últimas semanas era una persona muy diferente. Seguía siendo crítico y frío, muy responsable, pero era más tranquilo. Muchísimo más relajado.  
Sabía que era por aquella mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, con quien salía una o dos veces por semana.

En realidad, se alegraba, después de todo era su amigo.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, era la hora de llegada de los hermanos Li.

—Buenos días, Alice —saludó Feimei sonriendo. Detrás de ella, Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y acto seguido negó con la cabeza, como continuando una conversación en silencio con su hermana.  
—Buen día, Alice —dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, esa sonrisa.

&.

—¿Por qué sales con Li? —preguntó de pronto Tomoyo.

Sakura levantó la mirada para verla en el reflejo del espejo. En ese momento se estaba arreglando para una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Feimei Li, iba a ir como pareja de Matt.

—La verdad, no lo sé —respondió, observándose mejor. Ese día lucía un vestido en verde y su maquillaje era más oscuro de lo que acostumbraba.  
—Él te hace mal.  
—Ya no… —murmuró, y luego complementó—: bueno, no tanto. Es como cuando éramos amigos.  
—Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que eran únicamente amigos terminaron enamorándose del otro.  
—Eso no podría repetirse —susurró, dando media vuelta para observarla de frente.  
—Sakura…

La morena levantó la mirada, arrepentida de hablar sobre el tema. Diciendo más cosas con esa mirada de lo que quería.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —preguntó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.  
—Claro que no, no seas tonta —aseguró—, no estoy tan loca.

Tomoyo la observó atentamente, buscando lograr ver más en ella de lo que podía decir. Negó con la cabeza al poder leerla tan fácilmente.

—Sakura… lo amas, y lo sabes.

La aludida levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.  
Eso definitivamente no era verdad.

El timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, era hora de ir a la fiesta. Y estaba completamente segura de que no se había arreglado para ver a Syaoran.

&.

Era tarde, o eso creía él. Después de todo ya habían llegado más de la mitad de los invitados y Sakura aún no se encontraba ahí.  
Feimei lo observaba de lejos, aún sin decidirse entre si reírse o lamentar la forma en cómo se comportaba su hermano.

—Tranquilo, ellos aseguraron que vendrían —murmuró Alice a un lado de ellos.  
—¿Ellos? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sí, Esmeralda y Matt —afirmó sonriendo.

Syaoran gruñó ante la idea. Era cierto que habían salido un par de veces, pero jamás le había preguntado sobre su relación con Matt, quien se supone que era su novio, aunque él no lo creía, o del otro chico con el que alguna vez la había visto.

Sin saber porqué de pronto levantó la mirada y se encontró con la entrada de la chica de sus pensamientos y el chico de sus pesadillas.  
Sonrió sin pensarlo cuando la visión de Sakura se apareció ante él, con ese vestido en negro que se le entallaba al cuerpo de una manera que la hacía ver tan sexy; llevaba el cabello suelto y le enmarcaba el rostro perfectamente. Ante toda aquella imagen lo que más podía distinguir era esa mirada esmeralda que alguna vez había aprendido a leer.

A su lado, Matt Shizuka lucía un traje negro y la corbata que llevaba era del mismo color de la mirada de su hermosa acompañante.

—Buena noche, Li —saludó Matt cuando se habían acercado lo suficiente.  
—Buena noche, Shizuka —murmuró entre dientes, después una cálida mirada apareció en su rostro—. Hola, Sakura.  
—Hola, Li —mencionó sonriendo.

A pesar de ser amigos, Sakura había procurado no mencionar su nombre nuevamente. Sentía como si fuera un pecado enorme mencionarlo, como algo que no podía recordar.

Al poco tiempo fueron separados; Syaoran atendiendo a los invitados como el anfitrión que era y Sakura siendo arrastrada por un lado y otro por Matt, quien la presentaba como Esmeralda Carter frente a otros escritores y gente importante.

Durante aquellas horas, el chino observó detenidamente a Sakura y su acompañante, notando pequeños detalles que tenían entre ellos y que aseguraban confianza y, podría ser, algo de compromiso. Matt solía acercarse mucho a Sakura, invadiendo su espacio personal, y la hacía reír con algunas pocas frases cada poco tiempo. Ella lo tomaba del brazo o de la mano, dependiendo de qué hicieran.

Cuando la cena fue servida, fueron sentados en la misma mesa que los anfitriones y entonces se enfocó en escuchar de qué hablaban, para intentar descubrir más sobre el presente de la castaña.

Pero existía algo que había notado y no podía pasar por alto.

Sí, era cierto que en Japón era de mala educación besarse o abrazarse en público para las parejas, pero siendo un nivel tan alto en ocasiones esa regla podía ser ignorada siempre y cuando fuera respetuosa la situación. En algunos momentos se veía a otras parejas dándose un breve beso, o acercándose más de lo correcto.  
Sin embargo, ellos nunca se dieron un beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla.

Levantó la mirada para toparse con la de Alice, quien estaba seguro seguía también a Matt y Sakura buscando conocer qué pasaba entre ellos. Ella frunció el ceño, probablemente adivinando sobre qué pensaba en esos momentos.

Syaoran suspiró.  
Tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación y múltiples fantasías, pero estaba seguro de que ellos no eran más que amigos.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, iba a subirlo el sábado siguiente al capítulo anterior pero el capítulo me parecía un asco (aún me parece horrible, ciertamente), así que decidí esperarme. Luego el miércoles mi hermana me secuestro y me trajo a otra ciudad donde sólo tengo internet en una casa donde no me estoy quedando. Estoy de indocumentada aquí, se podría decir xD!  
(Aunque mi tía está encantada, me ama 3)

Ah... mi actual promesa es no fallar más de dos semanas seguidas, así que tendrán un capítulo al menos cada dos. Aunque realmente ya no le falta tanto.

Por cierto, en mi perfil está el resumen de tres historias que ya estoy escribiendo; el de la de 'La boda de mi vida' es el siguiente en publicarse.

Gracias por continuar aquí :D!

* * *

mitsuko 2000; lo siento, no lo cumplí. Pero ahora la promesa será mínimo una vez cada dos, ¿te parece ;_;? Es que está horrible mi vida xD! Y ya lo mandé bien lejos :D!


	25. Aquí

**Todo está bien**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo XXIV  
****Aquí**

_Recomendación musical: http : / www. youtube. com/watch?v = PN7TPLbcHIw_

Después de unas breves palabras de agradecimiento por acudir a aquella cena se había servido la comida, momento que Syaoran aprovechó para tomar asiento en la mesa principal donde, mágicamente, Esmeralda y Matt se encontraban también.  
Sin duda alguna debía agradecerle a Alice el haber ideado una estupenda razón para que estuvieran justamente en ese lugar.

Así como el hecho de que, por casualidades del destino, se encontrara a su lado y de esa forma pudiera conversar con ella. Todo eso era cosa de Alice, aunque de alguna forma ya no notaba la renuencia de Sakura por huirle.  
Syaoran sabía que debía de hablar con todos al menos una vez, pero en esos momentos, mientras un editor reconocido le hablaba sobre un tema que debería de parecerle interesante, su mirada se desviaba a la chica a su izquierda, quien en esos momentos tenía en su delicada mano derecha una copa con vino y sonreía al momento que Matt le murmuraba algo al oído.

Feimei, consciente de la dificultad de su hermano por mantener el control de sus emociones en ese momento, retomó la plática con aquella persona y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que no notara el poco caso que le ponía el dueño de la empresa. Suspiró un poco y negó levemente con la cabeza, completamente decidida a hacer algo por aquella situación que resultaba tonta para ella.  
Ya había enfrentado a una Sakura furiosa y decepcionada y volvían a ser amigos, o lo más similar a eso que pueden ser dos personas que se atraen tanto como ese par, ¡¿qué diablos esperaba para decirle lo que sentía?

Los minutos pasaron lentamente alrededor de pláticas insulsas, distrayendo a uno u otro con las personas que se acercaban a ellos buscando tener un poco de su tiempo o experiencia para alguna situación. De vez en cuando levantaban la mirada y observaban al otro en silencio por unos segundos. Intentando acortar la distancia que los separaba en esos momentos.

Mientras la música de fondo sonaba y sonaba.

Syaoran sonrió encantadoramente dejando sin habla a Sakura, quien había levantado la mirada al sentir como el chico se ponía de pie. La mano derecha del joven chino fue colocada con majestuosidad frente al rostro de la chica, quien parpadeó confusa.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó en algo parecido a un susurro.  
—Sí… —respondió después de unos interminables segundos de silencio.

Sakura se puso de pie de manera elegante, una forma que había aprendido silenciosamente a través de Tomoyo, quien le había ayudado a no hacer, en palabras textuales de la castaña, el ridículo en esas cenas y bailes extraños.  
Colocó su mano izquierda sobre aquella tan cálida que esperaba por ella y caminaron en silencio hasta la mitad de la pista, esquivando al resto de las parejas en aquel lugar y mezclándose con ellas.

La mano de Syaoran se colocó con cuidado en la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, disfrutando de ese simple toque. La de ella se elevó para colocarse en el hombro izquierdo de él, y con una caricia se tomaron de las manos, juntando anhelos y recuerdos.

La canción que comenzaba en esos instantes hablaba de sueños, de deseos, del aquí y del ahora. Del amor que una persona sentía por otra, dejando todo de lado, todo para poder contemplar al otro. Para amar al otro.

Del cómo un chico parecido a Syaoran declaraba su amor a alguien tan parecido a Sakura.

Se deslizaron con suavidad y elegancia por todo la pista de baile, esquivando sin ver a las personas que los rodeaban. Observando los ojos del otro, olvidándose de todos los demás.  
La mano firme de él en la cintura de ella, acercándola tanto como para ver todos los pequeños detalles de sus esmeraldas, como para inundarse de su aroma.

Y de pronto estaban cerca, muy cerca. Envueltos por el otro: brazos, piernas, aroma, aliento, esencia. Las mejillas de ella se colorearon un poco, él sonrió con ternura ante aquello. Syaoran bajó un poco el rostro sin pensarlo, con el único deseo de poder estar más cerca, más. Sakura levantó la mirada y sus labios se rozaron levemente, unos sobre los otros sin tocarse realmente.

Los aplausos llegaron primero a sus oídos, y después la terrible sensación de vacío. Se separaron lentamente, sin ser demasiado bruscos, cuando se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que habían hecho sin desearlo.

Ambos tomaron asiento casi al mismo tiempo con los rostros levemente sonrojados, la mirada decidida y con el estribillo de la canción en sus cabezas.

_'Aquí, soñando con un feliz final. Creer que esto en verdad es real. Y este sueño también nos separó. Tú allá y yo aquí'.  
_

—Los hubieras visto, Tomoyo —exclamó un emocionado Matt—. Lucían como en una película, enfocados completamente en el otro. Fue una escena romántica, completamente romántica.  
—¡Ya, Matt! —amenazó Sakura.  
—No, no —dijo Tomoyo riendo—, sigue, sigue. Deja a esta amargada que no cuenta nada.  
—Tomoyo…  
—Y luego se besaron —se apresuró a decir Matt.

Tomoyo y Matt voltearon a ver a la castaña al mismo tiempo, provocando que se sonrojara.

—¡No nos besamos! —gritó.  
—Labios sobre labios es beso, ¿o no?  
—Sí, eso es un beso.  
—¡Pero no nos besamos! —volvió a gritar.  
—¿Entonces cómo se llama eso?  
—No fue un beso, no como tal… —aseguró la castaña frunciendo el ceño—. Duramos menos de… segundos labios contra labios.

Sakura cerró los ojos inconscientemente ante el recuerdo.

—¿Volverás con él? —preguntó Matt, de pronto.

La chica dejó ver ese par de hermosas esmeraldas y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo pregunto porque entonces sería buena idea alejarnos, tú sabes, eres mi novia —rió un poco y guiñó su ojo derecho, seguidamente de lanzarle besos.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír y luego se detuvo únicamente para inclinarse hacia un lado, impidiendo que aquel cojín que Sakura le había lanzado le diera en la cara.  
Eso desembocó en una guerra de almohadas donde Matt ganó al darle en la cara a Sakura y tirarla de la cama.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó nuevamente el chico, aún con la voz entrecortada por la actividad física anterior.  
—No lo sé —admitió Sakura—. Se siente diferente a aquella vez.  
—Ya no son unos niños —interrumpió Tomoyo de pronto—. Él te marcó de muchas formas, fue tu primer novio, tu primer beso, tu primera vez…  
—Tu primer amor no —mencionó Matt como si nada—. Ese se lo lleva el hermoso novio de tu hermano.  
—Mejor que Tôya no te escuche hablar así de Yukito —dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente.  
—Pero… —continuó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción—. Eso no se olvida, él fue muy importante para ti.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y asintió una vez.

Era verdad, no podía negarlo.

* * *

/me se esconde de todos.

Sí, yo sé. Sí, yo entiendo. Sí, ya sé t_t!  
Perdón, mil y un perdones. He tenido un inicio de semestre atroz y unas vacaciones... horriblemente ocupadas.  
Estoy en la universidad de 9am a 7pm, entonces todo el día lo tengo ocupado. TODO! Es desastroso para encontrar tiempo para escribir.

Pero no los he olvidado, lo prometo.

Este fic lo escribí por partes, parte ahorita, parte ayer, parte la semana pasada, parte el mes pasado xD!

De aquí en más no puedo prometer tiempos de entrega, lo siento. Tanto como puedo entregar uno la próxima semana, puedo hacerlo el próximo mes. Intentaré en lo posible hacerlo rápido, pero no puedo prometerlo.

Para aquellos que esperan Cerezos Oscuros, seguirá terminando este. Además he comenzado a publicar 'La boda de mi vida', donde sí será más continuo debido a que necesito terminarlo en tres meses.  
Y... Tomoeda vendrá después.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste.


End file.
